La Bella Madre Italiana
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Lovino lost his parents at the age of 15, and has been dealing with the pain of their death since then. He is now 19, and now works at his grandfather's restaurant, La Bella Madre Italiana. What happens when a charming Spaniard comes into the restaurant,and Lovnio starts to develop feelings for him? Will Antonio feel the same? Will there be other bumps on the road of Lovnio's life?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! So, I got the day off (YAY) and since it snowed a lot here, I get the day off tomorrow too! (DOUBLE YAY) Anyway, so thank you guys so much for reviewing and liking my Valentine's Day one-shot, it means so much to me. So, like I told you guys, I've been writing the first chapter for a Spamano story. I'm not sure if its great, I hope it is, but I doubt myself a lot before I post a story on here. I have a lot of insecurities about my writing, and my music, and a lot of other stuff. I'm kind of worried because I don't really know where this story is going to go, or how long it's going to be, I'm scared that I might mae it too long and drag it out without meaning to, and a lot of other stuff. So, like my mom said when I told her I was nervous, I'm just going to go where this story takes me ****J****So, I hope you guys like it, and I'll meet you guys at the bottom!**

In Southern Italy, near the Roman Coliseum, there was a beautiful Italian restaurant. The name of the restaurant, was La Bella Madre Italiana, kind of a long name, but pretty none the less. The owners of the establishment, were the Vargas family, who had a reputation for having the most wonderful food around.

The eldest was the head owner, and ran the place, paying the bills, making sure their was food in the kitchen, that kind of thing. His name was Romulus Vargas, and **was** a father, now currently a grandfather. He really didn't look his age, being in his 5o's. He actually looked like he was in his early 40's, so everyone can say that time had been kind to him. He was popular among the ladies, even getting some when he was married...and not from his wife. He was a kind man despite his actions, and always joked with his customers. Romulus had dark, brown hair, with several, odd curls sticking out from random places. He had golden, brown eyes, that seemed to sparkle every time a new customer came in, or when he watched his grandchildren...and also when he saw a new lady he hadn't gotten with yet. Now, Romulus had always wanted to own a restaurant, and was going to buy this place in his 20s. But, that all changed when he got married, and he had his beautiful daughter, Isabelle.

Now, most parents will say that their children are beautiful or handsome, but Isabelle truly, was fascinating. On the inside and out. She grew up to be a beautiful young lady, who had her mother's looks, and her father's personality. She had long, dark auburn curls, that flowed down her back. She hated cutting her hair, and her parents were fine with that, she was their princess. She had received her mother's hazel eyes, but it wasn't just her beauty that charmed everyone. She was kind to everyone she met, and never judged anyone for their past, or their looks. She had her father's wits, was a hard-working person, and never miss-treated anyone. Isabelle painted beautiful artwork, being taught by her father when she was young. She was very modest about her art work, but her parents knew she had talent. So, they paid for their daughter to go to a college for the arts, and that's where she met the man of her dreams, and fell in love.

Romulus was happy for them, even at their wedding. Eventually, she got pregnant, and had her first child, a boy, who she named Lovnio. He was always crying, and could never be calmed down, unless his mother picked him up, and sang him a lullaby. When Lovnio was a year old, his brother, Feliciano, was born.

Now, he was a happy child, never crying, always smiling. However, Isabelle loved them both, and gave them equal attention, but her husband, drifted towards Feliciano, and paid him the most attention out of the two. Slowly, Lovnio got used to this, as he grew older. But, his mom was always there for him, listening to his fears and anxieties, his dreams, just about anything really. So, as the two grew older, the more their father went on business trips, taking Isabelle with him, since she worked with him. Romulus would always come to visit while they were gone, taking care of them.

So, the boys grew used to, well, having three parents pretty much. Now, Lovnio, grew to be a very, handsome boy, with his mother's auburn hair, and hazel eyes. But, not her personality, he was actually quite rude to be honest. He cursed everyone he met (except for the ladies, he knew when to be a gentleman, as his mother taught him to be) and was never kind to anyone. He had inherited that weird, curl that all of the Vargas boys have, this one being on the left side of his head. Lovnio got embarrassed easily, though not many people knew about that, thank god. He actually had a big heart, but instead of letting it show, like his little brother did, he chose to hide and lock it away, so he would not be hurt. Lovnio thought that this was a brilliant idea, and has kept his heart like that for years. Now, he actually had a hobby, that he loved. Singing. Though there was no way in hell, anyone would know that.

Now Feliciano on the other hand, was completely different. He had bright, red hair, that shined like fire in the sunlight. With his grandfather's golden eyes, and kind personality, he had many friends. He also inherited the odd, curl, except it was on the right side of his head, instead of the left. He loved art, like his mother, and loved to cook too. He always had a smile to share with the world, and was very much like his mother. Everyone loved him, and wanted to be friends with him, which he would gladly accept with a smile and hug.

Now, when Lovnio was 14, and Feliciano was 13, their grandfather, Romulas, bought the restaurant that he had been wanting for years. Of course, that ended up with a night of celebrating and drinks, which lead to a morning of hang-overs, but it was worth it. It took a year, but he finally finished construction, and opened up his business. He had no idea what to name it, but he decided that it could wait for now, until he got a staff, and food for his restaurant. So, everything was perfect, Isabelle was raising two beautiful, maturing boys, and her father came to visit them often, and talked about his restaurant. But, like all good things, it came to an end.

It was a normal day, Lovnio and Feliciano had just had their birthday a few weeks ago, and were now 14 and 15. They had just come home from school, and walked into their house, arguing about whether tomatoes or pasta was better. Inside the kitchen, was their grandfather cooking, trying out a new recipe he wanted to have at his restaurant. Lovnio and Feliciano's parents were on a business trip, but were on going to come home tomorrow, so they were both excited. Well, Feliciano looked like he was, where as Lovnio was neutral about his parents coming home. Romulus noticed his grandsons come in, and he smiled at their bickering.

"Hello boys! How was school?" he asked, while stirring the contents of the soup he was making. Lovnio and his younger brother walked in, and sat down at the table, finally agreeing that tomatoes **ON** pasta was the best. "Ve~ it was great grandpa! There was a new student in class today, and he's from Germany! His name is Ludwig, isn't that a pretty name? He looks scary, but he's actually really sweet! He's really strong too, and handsome!" Feliciano said, giggling and blushing slightly at the last thing he said.

Lovnio rolled his eyes at his younger brother, Feliciano had been talking about this German every since they got out of school. He had met Ludwig, since his brother had introduced the potato to him at lunch. He didn't like him at all, he was to big and strong for his brother. That bastard could break he brother in half if he wanted to! "I don't like him Feli, he's a bastard and he doesn't deserve you damn it." Romulus came with bowls of soup, and put them in front of the teens before another argument could start out.

"Boys, settle down, and eat. Now Feliciano, I'm sure he's a wonderful boy, and I'm glad you are his friend. Lovnio, don't worry, I'm sure Feliciano can take care of himself, don't worry." Their grandfather said, sitting down at the table with his own bowl of soup. "I'm not worried damn it! I just don't want my brother to act like a dumbass, he just met the bastard today for Christ's sake!" Lovnio said, blushing slightly as he ate his soup. "Wow grandpa, this soup is really good! You should add this to your menu at your restaurant." Romulus laughed at Lovnio's crappy excuse, and smiled at Feliciano, appreciating the compliment on his food. "Thank you Feliciano! I'm glad you like it! Sure Lovnio, I understand"

Romulus, Feliciano, and Lovnio continued to talk and bicker through their meal, before going to do the dishes, and going to the living room to watch some TV. An hour passed by in occasional conversation, but mostly quite, nice silence. All of a sudden the phone rang, and Lovnio jumped up, saying "I got it, pause the show damn it" He picked up the phone, and put it to his ear, thinking it was his parents. "Ciao, who is it?" Romulus walked to where Lovnio was, since he heard silence after that sentence, being followed by Feliciano. What they found scarred them both, as they both ran to the shocked teen.

He was deathly pale, his eyes wide with fear, shining with unshed tears. His hands were shaking, barley holding the phone, as he nodded, and said "Okay, thank you" and hung up the phone, dropping it to the ground, and finally letting the tears fall. Before he could fall to the ground, Feliciano and Romulus caught him. "Ve~ Fratello what's wrong? What happened?" "Lovnio are you okay? Please, you have to tell us what happened." Romulus and Feliciano said at the same time. "Lovnio started to sob, as he shakily told them the horrifying news.

"Mom a-and dad, w-were gonna c-come home early, s-since they m-missed our birthday. T-They w-were arguing, a-and t-they d-didn't see t-the oncoming t-truck, AND THEY GOT HIT! THEY FUCKING GOT HIT, A-AND THEY'RE D-DEAD!" Lovnio wailed, leaning on the wall for support. Feliciano gasped, and started to sob as well, holding onto his brother for dear life. Romulus was in a state of shock, frantically shaking his head, thinking that the ones who called Lovnio were pulling a sick prank.

"No, no, no, NO, NO! My poor Isabelle! Oh my sweet child, why God why!?" Romulus yelled, sinking to the ground, hugging his grandchildren to his chest. A few hours later, they all stood up, and walked to Isabelle and her husband's bed, falling into it, and instantly falling asleep, holding onto each other. When they woke up in the morning, Feliciano started crying again, while Lovnio stayed silent, and held his brother.

Romulus, despite his oncoming depression,, stood up to call the school, and explain the current situation. He also called the police station, (apparently Isabelle and her husband had been close to them when they died) to ask them what to do. The officer said that they would send their bodies to the funeral home, where everyone could work out the funeral, and other details, like their wills and such. So, Romulus nodded, and said he would be by the place tomorrow, and hung up.

Romulus and his grandsons spent the day at home, Lovnio and Feliciano holding each other as they talked about the good times, and cried occasionally, wondering what was going to happen to them. Their grandfather, chose to stay in solitude, and grieve for his daughter, while he called his wife, and told her what happened in tears.

The next day, Romulus went to the funeral home, leaving his wife to take care of their grandchildren. The manager there, took out Isabelle and her husband's wills, and read them out loud to the heart broken father. Isabelle, asked for her art supplies and paintings to be passed down to Feliciano, knowing that he would take care of them. She had also loved to sing, and actually played the piano, so, she wanted her eldest son, Lovnio to have it, and all of the sheet music she had written. She wanted her cross to be given to Lovnio, and her sapphire ring to be given to Feliciano. The rest of her rings and other things like that, were to go to her mother, knowing that she loved those types of things. Isabelle wanted her father to have all of her cooking supplies, such as pots, pans, spices, everything you can think of, so that way he could start off well in his restaurant. She wanted her bible to go to Feliciano, knowing that he was religious, and to give Lovnio all of her books, knowing how much he loved to read.

Lastly, Isabelle wanted the rest of her clothes to charity, and that was when Romulus started to cry. He sobered up after a few minutes, and asked for the man to continue. So, he moved on to Isabelle's husband's will, it said that his cook books would go to Feliciano, as would his cross. His emerald ring would go to Lovnio, and his guitar would go to Feliciano, knowing that he secretly liked to play guitar. His computer would go to Feliciano, and his books would go to Lovnio. There wasn't really much else on his will, and so, they both proceeded to move to the details of the funeral.

In both of their wills, they wish to be buried next to each other in the cemetery in their hometown. So, they planed a date, being a few weeks from now, to allow family members to travel up for the funeral. Romulus thanked the man, and left to go back to his daughter's house and see his wife and grandkids. A few weeks later, all of Isabelle's other family, and her husband's family arrive, and the funeral begins. Lovnio is dressed in a black tux, while Feliciano was in a white one. Isabelle's parents were in a white dress and tux, while her husband's parents were all in black. Everyone, as per request in the wills, were in colorful outfits, Isabelle didn't want her funeral to be depressing and sad, instead to remember happy times.

So, as the priest said some meaningless words, everyone remembered the lives of Isabelle and her husband. Finally, they buried the bodies, and Lovnio had to hold Feliciano back. Feliciano fell to the ground, pulling Lovnio down, and started to sob into his brother's shoulder. Lovnio tried to stay strong for his younger brother, but failed miserably, and started to sob as well, everyone else looking at them in sadness and pity.

Romulus, his wife, Lovnio, and Feliciano stayed in front of their graves hours after the funeral was over. Finally, when it was staring to ge dark, they all went home, Romulus explaining his daughter and son's will to his grandchildren. When Feliciano heard that he would be getting his mother's ring, her art supplies, his father's cross, his father's guitar, computer, and his mother's bible, he simply put his head on Lovnio's shoulder, having no more tears to cry. Lovnio listened as his grandfather told him that he would have his mother's sheet music, piano, her cross, and her books. While he would have his father's ring, and books, Lovnio sighed in sadness, and put his head on top of Feliciano's, hugging him.

When they returned to Isabelle's house, they all agreed that they would all live here. So, the next day, all four of them packed Romulus's and his wife's things, and brought them to the house. A week later, everything was un-packed, and no one knew what to do at that point. Eventually, Lovnio and Feliciano continued to go to school, while Romulus and his wife worked on the restaurant. Even though things seemed normal now, they all knew that nothing would ever be the same.

Lovnio would lock his heart tighter now, Feliciano would never smile as brightly as before for years, and their grandparents would get divorced. They would all miss Isabelle and her husband, but at least they were in a better place now.

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! this was necessary I swear! Anyway, so what did you guys think? Please tell me if anything was wrong, i'll gladly accept advice. So, I'm thinking that i'll update every two weeks at the most, if not sooner. So, yeah, my anxiety hit through the roof when I typed this, but it calmed down when I got half way through this. Also, totally could not figure out a name for Lovnio and Feliciano's dad for this, so could you guys give me a name and help me out? Because I'm clueless. So, until the next chapter or story, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**

**PS- RIP Isabelle Vargas and Mr. Vargas, thank you for loving your children, and being great parents. You both will be missed dearly.**

**PPS-Hey, just came to edit a few things. I'm doing the same with all of the other chapters :) Glad you're liking this so far!**


	2. The Life Of A Tusundre Italian

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for reviewing/following/favoriting the last chapter! I'm so glad y'all like it, because I was really nervous since this is my first Multi-Chapter Fanfiction. So, got the day off today and tomorrow (Due to snow, YAY MOTHER NATURE!) which I'm very happy about, and I thought that I could post this! :) By the way, in case anyone was wondering, the tittle means The Beautiful Italian Mother, the name of Romulus's restaurant. Also, you may or may not see Spain/Antonio in this chapter, you will have to read and find out! So, onto Chapter two of La Bella Madre Italiana! **_Italics- Dreams and thoughts._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the show, if I did, there would be a lot more showings of the side characters, and longer episodes :) **

_"Are you Romulus Vargas?" Lovino Vargas looked around, and saw himself answering the phone, hearing the voice of the police man on the other end. He started to panic, and tried to get his past self to hang the phone, but in the end, could do nothing about it, and watched with tears streaming down his face. The Italian knew he could do nothing to change what was about to happen, after all, this was a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Trust him, he's tried countless times before. Lovnio saw his grandfather and brother come into the room as his past self let go of the phone and slid to the ground in shock. But, instead of his family asking what was wrong like all those years ago, Lovnio braced himself for the upcoming words that Feliciano and Romulus always said in his nightmare. He watched as his brother slapped him, and with a smirk asked "Why the hell are you so weak? Stupid fratello, you really think that I loved you or cared about you? Yeah right, like anyone could ever give a shit about you. It was probably YOUR fault that our parents died in the first place!" Suddenly, Lovino wasn't watching himself, but was instead, on the ground where his past self had been, shaking with tears and fear for what was going to come next. "No! It's not true! They died in a fucking car accident, how is that my fault!?" He tried to defend himself, but Feliciano just laughed with fake innocence, as his grandfather stepped up to Lovnio. His brown eyes shining with tears and fury. "How dare you kill my daughter? It's your own fault they're dead. They were probably arguing on how to give you up! No one liked you anyways, you should be more like your brother, at least he's nice! Isabelle and Carlo loved him more than anything! You were their mistake, no wonder they were arguing about you! You are a disgrace and no one will EVER love you!" Lovino continued to cry, seeing that he could do nothing else, while his family laughed at him. _

"NO!" Lovino shouted as he woke up from the nightmare he had almost every night. He sat up, gasping for air seeing as he had none. His whole body was covered in sweat, tears silently running down his face. He sighed, wiped his eyes, and listened to see if he had woken anyone up. Thankfully, everyone was fast asleep, and he held his head in his hands, waiting for the adrenaline running through his veins to fade.

_'It's not your fault damn it. Feliciano loves you, and everything is okay. It was just a shitty nightmare, and it isn't real.' _Lovino thought to himself over and over, as he did every night. Thankfully, when these nightmares first showed up, he gave his family earplugs, telling them he snored and wouldn't want to wake anyone up in the middle of the night.

Everyone still lived in his mothers house, even though Feliciano and Lovnio were old enough to get their own apartments, being 18 and 19. But, they were both attached to this house, and the memories it held, and their grandfather, Romulus, was more than okay with his grandsons staying here. Even Romulus's Ex-Wife, Letizia, lived in the house, even though they've been divorced since Lovino was 17.

Lovino knew that they tried to stay married, and so did Feliciano, but the death of their daughter drove them apart. However, they were still close, and were friends, and since Letizia couldn't find a place to stay, the rest of the Vargas family were more than happy to let her stay here. The elder Italian looked towards his alarm clock, and groaned seeing that it was six in the morning. Lovino really didn't have to get up until eight, since the restaurant he worked at opened up at nine-thirty, but he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

The restaurant where he worked as a waiter was actually the one his grandfather owned, La Bella Madre Italiana. He loved working there, since every once and a while, when his brother was sick, he got to cook delicious food. However, when he wasn't doing that, he had to deal with annoying customers, and actually be NICE to them! He would much rather cook the food than serve it, but his brother and cousin, Francis, had that job. Since there was only two other waiters, he had to help out, since his grandfather was so short on staff.

The only girl who worked there, was Joan, who worked with Lovino. She had short, blonde hair, and a sweet, but fierce personality. She had several scars on her face, which were from her being in the French Army. Joan didn't want to fight anymore, since she had served for France for 10 years, and had enough heart-ache to last anyone a life time. So, she came to Italy looking for a job, and had found this. She and Lovino became friends instantly, and they had both opened up to each other. Joan became an almost motherly figure towards the harsh Italian, even thought she was only a couple of years older than him. She was one of the few people who had seen past Lovino's cruel exterior, and saw him for what he truly was, understanding that he was only protecting himself in a way.

The other waiter, was none other than Lovino's best friend, Matthew. He was a shy Canadian, with blonde hair that almost reached his chin, with a weird curl that spiraled from the top of his head, to the bottom of his chin. He didn't really stand out much, and he was always mistaken for his twin, Alfred. Matthew and Lovino had met after his parents died, and had connected instantly. Both of their parents had died, they were in their brother's shadows, they both loved music and reading, and loved cute things. Though no one knew that last part besides Joan. The three became best friends, and had all gone through a lot of shit through their lives, but had survived.

_'Honestly, if it wasn't for them, I probably would be dead by now.'_ Lovino thought to himself, as he got out of bed, and went to take a shower to wake up his tired brain and body. Yes, Lovino had his grandparents and his brother, and he did love them all, but they didn't understand why Lovino blamed himself for their parents deaths. They didn't get why he went through all of that shitty depression for years, but Matthew and Joan knew, they understood why he was so harsh. Now, his family did too, and saw that he was a kind person on the inside, but not to the extent that his friends did.

To Lovino, Joan and Matthew were his family too. The Italian jumped in the shower when he deemed it hot enough, and sighed in happiness as he started to wash his hair and body. 10 minutes later, after he rinsed off all of the soap in his hair and body, he hopped out, and grabbed a towel. Lovino dried himself off, and walked to his room, thanking God that the bathroom was right next to his room, and that no one was up yet.

He opened his drawer, and grabbed a par of boxers with the Italian flag on them, and put in on. Yes, it had the Italian flag on them, because Italy was boss. Lovino then walked to his closet, grabbed a pair of nice, skinny dark jeans, and a black shirt that had a tomato on it. His brother had gotten it for him for his birthday last year, and he freaking loved it, since he also loved tomatoes. He put these things on, and went down stairs to grab something to eat. It was already eight thirty, and he cursed himself for spacing out earlier that morning after his nightmare.

"FELICIANO! Get your ass up, we got to leave soon, or grandpa will get pissed." Lovino shouted up stairs, and laughed slightly when he heard a faint "Coming fratello!" 5 minutes later, his brother came running down stairs, and grabbed the plate of left over pasta that Lovino had made for him, thanking him before saying a prayer, and eating. Lovnio started to eat too, and soon the brothers were done, throwing their plates in the sink. They both grabbed their phones, and ran to where the restaurant was, being only a five minute walk.

Feliciano started chatting to his brother, while Lovino silently listened, when they finally showed up at nine. Even though the restaurant only opened up at nine-thirty, they still had to help their grandfather and grandmother set up, cook the food, and all that kind of stuff. So, Feliciano grabbed the key he had to the restaurant, un locked the door, and opened it up, smiling when he saw Romulus and Letizia talking. He ran inside and hugged them, while Lovino walked in slowly, muttering how they saw them last night. Romulus grinned at his grandsons "Hey Feli! You ready to make some food? Lovi~ remember, think of your happy place if you get upset because of a customer, okay?"

Feliciano smiled more, and walked to the kitchen to put of his little chef hat, and apron, staring to cook the food that they would be serving today. Lovino sighed, and nodded, hoping that his friends would hurry up so he would have someone to talk to. At that moment, Francis, Joan, and Matthew walked through the door, and said hello to everyone. Francis currently had his arm around Joan's waist, making Lovino pissed, since he was very protective of his best friends.

See, Francis flirted with everyone he laid his eyes on, and had never committed, until he met Joan anyway. Francis fell in love as soon as she looked into his eyes, and the same thing had happened to her. So, they got together, and Francis never broke his commitment to Joan. However, Lovino still didn't trust him, and always kept a close eye on them. He sighed in relief when he saw Francis head to the kitchen to help his brother out. Matthew and Joan smiled when they saw Lovino, and they walked over to him. "Bonjour Lovi~ how are you today? You look a little tired, are you okay?" Joan asked sweetly, hugging him tightly.

She let go, and Matthew became slightly worried as he saw the bags under his friend's eyes. "Are you okay Lovino? Was it the nightmare again?" The Canadian asked shyly. The Italian groaned at his friends worrying, and said "I'm fine damn it! Come on, we have work to do, the restaurant is going to open in ten minutes. So, Lovino ran to the bathroom to put on his uniform, as did Matthew and Joan.

When they were dressed, they all got into their respectful places. Joan as the greeter, went to the front of the restaurant, a stack of menus in her hands. Lovino and Matthew went into the kitchen to talk, and waited for customers to come in. As usual, right at nine-thirty, a group of tourists walked in smiling at the smell of food. Thankfully, Joan could speak Italian, French, and English, so she was prepared when the customers started speaking English. "Hello! Welcome to La Bella Madre Italiana! Where would you like to sit?"

The group stared at a little girl in front of them, asking her where she wanted to sit. Lovino looked at them, sensing that they were a family. The only woman in the group seemed to be the mother, since the little girl said "Can we sit where we can see the big building mommy?" The mother instantly agreed, and Joan smiled at the young girl, thinking that she was adorable. When they sat down, Lovino walked over to the table to serve the family. He didn't feel annoyed for once, since he secretly loved kids. The rest of the day continued like this, Matthew and Lovino serving tables, Joan greeting new people, And Francis and Feliciano cooking.

At three in the afternoon, Francis became really excited, which freaked Lovino out. He walked into the kitchen to grab his table's order, as he saw Francis start to dance and squeal. "Ve~ Big brother Francis, why are you so happy?" Feliciano asked smiling at his cousin. "Well, mon cher, my best friends are coming back from a college trip from Spain, and they're coming home! We all three share a house together, and I have missed them dearly. But, they're coming here! I'm so excited to see mon amis again!"

Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother's ramblings on how he wanted to meet them, as he walked out to the main dining area, and put down the plates of food in front of his customers. Suddenly, Francis yelled "MES AMIS! BONJOUR!" as he ran to the front door, jumping on top of two guys, all of them falling to the ground. Lovino apologized to the people sitting at the table, and walked over to the pile of people at the front door. "Francis! What the **hell** do you think you're doing?!" Lovino shouted, grabbing the French-man by the ear, and pulling him up. Joan and Matthew snickered at the sight.

"Ow Lovi~ I was just having a little fun!" The Italian fumed as he let him go, and pulled the other two guys as well. "Lovino, these are my two best friends, Joan, Matthew, Feliciano! Come meet them!" Francis shouted. Romulus told the rest of the customers, who already had their food, that they were closing early. The two men were standing there, laughing at their friend's actions. Lovnio finally got a good look of them. The first one was staring at his best friend Matthew, who was blushing at the attention. "This is Gilbert, he's pretty crazy, but I promise he means well." Francis joked as he pointed to the albino.

He grinned when his name was mentioned, and said "Hey guys! So, I'm the awesome Gilbert, and I'm friends with these two un-awesome people. By the way, you with the blonde hair, weird curl, and violet eyes. I'm totally single, and I hope you are too cutie." Gilbert winked, causing Matthew to blush even more, and smile as he stared at the ground.

Joan and Feliciano "awed" at the sight, while Lovino grabbed Matthew and pushed him behind himself, and he shouted "Hell no you bastard! He's not just someone you can just have a one night stand with!" Matthew blushed at these words, while everyone else laughed. The other man coughed, and said "Hola I'm Antonio! I love tomatoes and turtles, and I hope we can all be friends!"

Lovnio finally looked at Antonio, and started to blush. The man had dark brown hair, and bright, emerald green eyes. He was obviously Spanish, due to his accent and how tanned he was. Matthew saw the look on Lovino's face, and started to snicker, knowing that he was obviously interested. Antonio looked at him, his eyes shining even brighter than before. Lovnio blushed more, as he got butterflies in his stomach. **'**_What the hell is wrong with me? I just met the guy and I already have a crush on him?!' _

He was screwed. Fuck.

**AN: Hello again! So yeah that was chapter two, long as hell but worth it :) Took forever to type out though. So, we finally met Antonio! More details about him later, I promise. But, I'm thinking about posting chapter three on next Friday maybe? Anyway, thank you guys again for liking this story, and until the next chapter or story, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**

**PS-Hola, just here to do some minor editing with spelling and grammar and such! *waves* **


	3. When a Spaniard meets an Italian

**AN: IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID I WOULD! Yeah, a lot is going on with school since I'm going to be home-bound and only go to school for my first two classes, and have a tutor teach me my last two classes at home for a while. So it's a bit stressful since my mom and dad have to talk with the school and everything...BUT ANYWAY, that's my excuse, chapter three is here now! YAY :) By the way, thank you guys so much for the reviews and nice things you are saying about this and my other stories, it makes me really happy! I'm glad you guys like this so far, because honestly I didn't think my stories were all that great. But you guys give me confidence so thank you! :) Anyway, so here's chapter three to La Bella Madre Italiana, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT IS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! **

'_Oh shit_' Lovino thought, as the Spanish man's eyes looked upon him. Antonio finally met his eyes and smiled, causing the Italian to blush more. "Hola! What's your name?" Antonio asked. He squealed internally at the blush on the boy's face, thinking that he was simply adorable.

Before Lovino could respond, his brother grabbed his arm, jumping up and down, causing Lovino's arm to shake with his brother's movements. "Ve~ fratello guess what? Turns out Gilbert is Ludwig's older brother! Isn't that exciting? Small world huh Lovi?" Felciano said, not seeing how his brother's mood darkened at the mention of that bastard's name.

Ludwig was the boy his little brother met at school on the day of his parent's accident. Lovino winced internally at the thought of his parents. Yes, Lovino was glad that Ludwig had been there for Feliciano when he couldn't have, since he was dealing with depression in his own way. Ludwig always stood by his brother for all these years, however, Lovino still didn't trust the soldier-like-German. To add on to his hatred for Ludwig, he was dating his little brother. **Dating! **Who knows what that bastard was doing to his little brother?! He shuddered at the thought. No, Feliciano was meant to stay innocent, and that was the end of it.

So, Lovino watched the two carefully at all times. He couldn't help it, he was very protective of Feliciano, it was his job as a big brother to watch over him. But, even though Lovino would never admit this, deep down inside, he thought Ludwig was good for his brother. Trust him, Lovino had watched them for years, and had done plenty of back round checks to make sure that he was perfect for his brother to date. Yeah, Lovino used to be in the mafia, and knew everything about Ludwig.

Was he being a little over-protective? Probably, but c'mon, Ludwig was fucking huge, and seemed to have no emotions what so ever, who could blame him? Even though Feliciano and Ludwig had the strangest relationship ever (at least in Lovino's opinion) they did love each other, and that was clear to everyone. So, the older brother tried not to hate their love. Tried.

But, now Lovino was pissed, since he had to deal with two German bastards now. "Are you kidding me? Damn it, I already have to deal with one potato lover, now I got to deal with two?!" Lovino said with a groan. Suddenly, before he could continue his rant in his thoughts, a Spanish voice interrupted him. "Oh your name is Lovi? How cute!" Antonio said with a smile.

Lovino blushed at he compliment, and retorted with his usual anger. "Hell no! My name is Lovino. Lo-vi-no. And it's not c-cute you bastard!" Matthew and Gilbert snickered at the stutter, amused at the whole situation.

"Lovino? Aw, I prefer Lovi, it's much cuter in my opinion~!" Antonio said, his smile getting bigger as he watched how red Lovino's face was becoming. '_He looks like a cute tomato_!' He squealed in his thoughts. Speaking of tomatoes, Antonio noticed a tomato pin on Lovino's uniform, and quickly asked, "Oh! do you like tomatoes Lovi?"

Said person looked down at the pin, and his eyes sparkled with happiness, but kept his usual scowl. "Yeah, so what?" The Italian replied. Antonio's face brightened, and with a giddy smile, he said, "I like them too Lovi! They're so delicious!" Reluctantly, Lovino gave a small smile, which no one failed to notice.

"Are you sensing what I am Francis?" Joan whispered to her boyfriend with a grin. Francis wrapped his arms around his love, and smiled at the Italian and Spaniard. "Ohonhonhon qui, I am" Francis whispered back, both of them laughing softly at Lovino's failing attempts at trying to control his face.

Antonio felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Lovino's small smile. '_He should smile more,_ _it's small, but God it's beautiful._ _Wait, did I just think he was __beautiful? Oh well, he is handsome after all, and soooo cute~_' The Spaniard thought to himself, as the grin on his face widened from the effects of the boy's smile.

Romulus looked at his grandson happily, along with Feliciano. They were both happy to see that their grandson/brother was interested in someone. "Yeah, they're pretty damn good, what's your favorite?" Lovino replied once he got his face under control, and had his usual frown on. '_Aw, I'm going to miss that adorable smile!_' Antonio thought. They talked about tomatoes, how to grow them, and what their favorites were. (Lovino's was cherry tomatoes, while Antonio's was Roma tomatoes.)

Antonio decided that he really liked talking to Lovnio. Sure he was rude, and cursed like a sailor, but something made Antonio want to get closer to the man. He suddenly got a brilliant idea, and asked the Italian with his green eyes shining, "Hey Lovi, can I get your number? I really like talking to you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me some time!" Lovino looked up at Antonio, shock written on his face.

Feliciano, Romulus, Matthew, and Joan were silently cheering in the back round, while Francis and Gilbert were shouting "YEAH TONI!" '_Wait, this handsom-_ _NOPE! guy_, _who's sweet as he_-_what the fuck?!_\- _Oh screw it, these are my thoughts_. _So, this handsome Spanish guy_, _who was sweet as hell_, _wants my number? A-And __wants me to go out with him sometime?' _Lovino thought, shocked and confused at the same time. Antonio frowned on the inside, sad that Lovino looked so shocked. _'I guess these people here are the only ones who seem to care for him at all._' He thought to himself.

"You want **my** number?" Lovino asked, breaking the Spaniard from his thoughts. Antonio smiled and said, "Yeah Lovi, it's nice talking to you! You're very interesting and fun to be around." Lovino blushed at the words, and looked down to hide his blush. "Fine, hand me your phone." Grinning, Antonio complied and reached into his pocket to pull out his Iphone 4s, unlocked it, and handed it to Lovino.

The Italian had to admit, the case was freaking adorable. It had a white back round, tomatoes falling every where, and the were all smiling. Curious, he looked at Antonio's home-screen picture, and smiled internally. It was a picture of Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis all in a pool, with their arms around each other, and they were all smiling. He blushed slightly at how the picture showed Antonio's chest, which was toned and very tan. Water was running through the Spaniard's hair, and down his chest, Lovnio started to follow the trail in the picture.

When he realized what he was doing, he snapped out of it, and went to Antonio's contacts. He put in his number, and simply put 'Lovino' as his contact name. Coughing slightly in embarrassment, since everyone was staring like they were on tv, he handed the phone back to Antonio. Antonio smiled brightly, happy that he had Lovino's number. "Thank-you Lovi! I'll treasure this number with all of my heart!" Antonio said, his eyes shining with excitement because he knew he would get to see his cute Lovi again.

_'Wait, since when did he become mine?_' Antonio wondered. He would have to ask Francis about this. The Spaniard knew that he had a crush on Lovino as soon as he met the Italian's eyes. Lovino blushed at Antonio's words, and pressed the back of his hands against his cheeks to cool them down. "Yeah, whatever bastard. We'll see what happens." Romulus looked at the time, and cursed mentally. He had to go home and check on Letizia, even though he knew she would be fine. But, even though they weren't married anymore, he still worried about her, since she was getting older like he was, and sometimes forgot to take her medication.

Romulus didn't want to break Lovino apart from Antonio, since they were still talking, and his grandson looked happy. That was something that rarely happened ever since Isabelle and Carlo died. He felt an ache in his heart at the thought of them, but smiled as fond memories of Isabelle as a child came into his mind. Snapping himself out of the past after a few minutes, he walked over to Feliciano, Joan, Francis, Matthew, and Gilbert and told them that it was getting late, and that everyone should go home. The agreed, and all five of them walked over to where Antonio and Lovino were still chatting.

"Yo, I hate to be unawesome and break up your flirting, but we got to go." Gilbert said with a grin. He turned to Matthew who was staring at the ground in disappointment, and tilted his chin up, looking into the Canadian's violet eyes. "Hey, don't worry birdie, we'll come visit tomorrow, hell every day even! It'll be awesome. By the way, can I get your number?" Matthew shyly smiled and nodded, handing Gilbert his phone, and Gilbert doing the same. Lovino blushed at Gilbert's words, and turned to Antonio, who was frowning in disappointment.

"Hey bastard, don't look so down, jeez. You have my number, and apparently you're coming tomorrow, so you'll see me again." Lovino said. Antonio instantly brightened up again, and smiled at Lovino. "Oh yeah! I'll text you later Lovi, okay? See you tomorrow!" Antonio said, and was then grabbed by Gilbert, along with Francis, and dragged out of the front doors, and into the night.

Joan, Matthew, Romulus, and Feliciano walked over to him, and all at once started squealing, besides Matthew, who was just laughing. "Ve~ Fratello I've never seen you so happy before! Was it because of Toni?" Feliciano giggled, winking at his brother. _'Oh God, this is going to be a long walk home' _Lovnio thought to himself. "My baby is growing up! He won't be my little virgin soon, I'm so happy!"

Romulus teased, amused at the growing blush on his grandson's face. "WHAT?! N-No way in hell a-are w-we doing that! And who the fuck told you that I'm a virgin? Bitch please, I get all the ladies damn it" Lovnio tried to defend himself. Matthew snickered, and said "Well, back there, it looked like you weren't even **interested** in ladies! Besides, I've known you for years, and you have NOT gotten any."

Joan laughed and after a bit, decided that Lovino had been teased enough. "Okay guys, we all should get home. Lovino's had enough teasing for one night."

She went over to Lovino and hugged him, saying goodnight and that she would see him tomorrow, doing the same with Matthew. Matthew said that he had to go home and check on Alfred, so he hugged Lovino, got into his car, and drove home. Romulus, Lovino, and Feliciano chatted as they walked back to their house, and started to cook some pasta as soon as they entered the kitchen.

Letizia talked to them and asked everyone how their day was. "Well, it seems as if Lovino has himself a little boyfriend!" Romulus teased, and Letizia perked up, and asked "Oh? Do tell Romulus." So, as the night wore on, the teasing finally stopped, and everyone went to bed after eating, tired from the long day.

As Lovino got into bed, he pulled the covers over himself, and thought 'Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe everything will be okay.'

As that drifted through his head, he took the sleeping medication that never worked, even though Lovino still tried, and drifted off to sleep. Thoughts of Antonio and the day ahead making him smile in his sleep.

**AN: Yay! it's done! So, I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter to this, but it will be sometime in two weeks. So, Antonio and Lovino are getting to know each other *wink wink* Um, there will be more details about Antonio in the near future, I promise. I hope I didn't make things rushed in this chapter, so any advice is appreciated :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and until the next story or chapter in this one, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**

**PS-Minor editing, I know the chapters don't really need it, but still, it's been bothering me. Like I said, I'm just editing the spelling and grammar, little things like that. The chapter as a whole is still the same :)**


	4. What The Hell You Tomato Bastard!

**AN-...IM SORRY AGAIN! Really guys, life has been getting to me. Since now I have to prepare for assessment this Saturday (Pretty much like a test for choir, we sing three songs in front of judges, sight-sing some measures in front of them too, and yeah, its stressful.) Also, I'm still getting used to having a tutor come to my house to teach me. And when you add the anxiety and depression and therapy? Yeah, I don't have a lot of time to write. But I want to, because I don't want to make these chapters crappy, so that's why I'm taking longer on these. So, sorry, hopefully I can update faster, but I'm not promising anything. BTW HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROMANO AND ITALY! I'll probably post a story for their birthday today or tomorrow because I've been having serious writers block with that birthday fanfiction...ANYWAY! So, here's chapter four to La Bella Madre Italiana!**

**Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I DONT own these characters, or the anime. I also don't own Sleepsong by Secret Garden.**

Around four in the morning, Lovino shot up in his bed, and woke up from the usual nightmare he always had. It was the same, his grandfather and brother cursing him, and blaming him for the death of his parents. Feliciano slapped him like usual, but after his grandfather blamed him, Antonio stepped forward.

He didn't say much, except that Feliciano was better, and that Lovino should have died instead of Isabelle and Carlo. But, the thing that broke Lovino's heart, was when Antonio grabbed Feliciano's hand, and walked away, smiling and laughing with his brother and grandfather. Lovino was still slightly shocked and confused as to why the Spaniard showed up in his dream, but sighed when he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

So, he did the only thing he could think of that calmed him down, and sang his mother's lullaby that she had sang to him so many years ago.

"Lay down your head, and I'll sing you, a lullaby" He started off softly, not wanting to wake up his family-though it was very unlikely since he gave them earplugs a while back.

Lovino pictured his mother sitting with him and petting his hair, telling him everything was alright, and felt his heart sink slightly. "And I'll sing you to sleep. And I'll sing you tomorrow." Lovino started to feel better, comforted by the thought of his mom's singing and music.

"Bless you with love, for the road that you go." The Italian started to lay back down in his bed, still singing the lullaby softly.

'_No wonder this always helped me go to sleep_' He thought.

"May there always be angels, to watch over you. To guide you each step of the way." Lovnio thought that his mother was an angel, and she did guide him and watch over him as he grew older and more daring.

"To guard you, and keep you, safe from all harm. La, La-La, La-La, La." Lovino felt his eyes start to droop, looked at the time, and smiled, thankful that he had a few more hours of sleep left.

At nine, he woke up, and was pissed. "Damn it! We're going to be late, fuck!" He shouted, jumping out of bed, and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and making sure his hair was decent. He put his uniform on, with his little tomato pin, and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"FELI! C'mon we're gonna be late! It's nine-ten! We got twenty minutes to eat, get dressed, and get our asses to the restaurant before Grandpa kills us!" He heard a faint "Oh no ve~!" before he heard some rushing, and the sound of a shower being turned on.

Lovino went to the fridge, grabbed some left over pizza and pasta, and threw them both into the microwave. He grabbed some cherry tomatoes to snack on as he waited. Ten minutes later, Feliciano came running down the stairs, putting on his uniform and trying to fix his hair. "Pasta is in the microwave, hurry up and eat! We got ten minutes for you to eat, and get to the restaurant."

Feliciano smiled, thanked his brother, and grabbed the bowl of pasta, eating quickly so they wouldn't be late. Soon, they were both out of the door, jogging to get to their grandfather's restaurant in time before it opens. Two minutes before people would be allowed to come in, they burst through the front door, panting as they walked over to their grandfather.

"Ve~ *gasp* sorry we're *gasp* late Nono" Feliciano apologized, trying to catch his breath as Lovino was doing. "Yeah, we woke *gasp* up late." Romulus laughed as he took in the sight of his tired grandsons. "It's okay boys! Just go ahead and get ready, we're opening in...now!" Feliciano rushed to the kitchen where he was greeted by Francis, and they both started to gossip happily. Lovino walked over to where Matthew was standing, and was about to talk to him, but at that time, customers started to come in. Surprisingly, those customers were Antonio, Gilbert, and...Ludwig.

'_Damn it, I already have to serve Francis's dumbass friends, but now I have to be fucking nice and polite to that potato bastard!?'_ Lovino thought. At their arrival, Matthew quietly walked up to Gilbert, while Feliciano jumped over the counter that separated the kitchen and the rest of the restaurant, and ran over to Ludwig. "Ve~ Luddy hi! I'm so glad you're here!" Feliciano said happily as he knocked over his boyfriend.

Lovnio snickered slightly at the sight. '_Ha! Take that you German bastard!'_ He had time to think before he was knocked to the ground by Antonio. "Hey Lovi! Aw you look so cute in the morning! How come you didn't text me?" The Spaniard rambled, completely ignoring the fact that he was right on top of Lovino.

The Italian blushed heavily as he landed on the ground and found himself face-to-face with a beautiful tanned face with bright green eyes. Joan and Matthew noticed this, and laughed at their friend's blush, knowing how Antonio would tease him about it sooner or later. '_Oh God he's right on top of me! That clueless bastard, he doesn't even realize what he's doing to me! Wait, he asked me a question didn't he?'_

"First of all, I'm not cute. EVER. Second of all, I was tired damn it." Antonio nodded, and seemed to notice Lovino's blush that still wouldn't go away no matter how hard Lovino tried. "AW! You look like a tomato Lovi, it's so cute I can't stand it!" Antonio said, a smile on his face. He soon blushed too once he realized the position they were in, and stood up, helping Lovino to stand as well.

Or, at least he tried anyway.

He accidently grabbed Lovino's curl instead of his hand, and was slightly confused by the reaction he received. The Italian turned bright red, and covered his mouth with his hand, and heard a muffled sound, thought he couldn't tell what it was. "You-a bastard! Why-a did you do-a that?!" Lovino shouted, his accent thickening with embarrassment. He quickly stood by himself, and ran to the bathroom, trying to cross his legs as he went.

Joan, Francis, and Matthew burst out laughing, and ignored Antonio's confusion for a moment. Feliciano just stared in pity and amusement as his brother ran past him. "What happened? Did I do something wrong? Is Lovi okay?" Antonio asked the four of them. "Mon ami, do you know what an erogenous zone is?" Francis asked, Matthew laughing even more as Antonio's confusion got stronger.

"No..." Joan interrupted before her boyfriend could speak. "Then maybe later when you go home, you can look it up, or even ask Lovino yourself. But I seriously doubt that he would tell you." Around that time, Lovino came out of the bathroom, his hair slightly messed up and a blush on his face.

He coughed slightly, and said "Well? What the hell are you staring at? C'mon we got to go back to work, or Romulus will kill us!" Joan, Francis, and Matthew smirked in his direction, causing Lovino to stare at the ground, before they went back to work. Gilbert, Antonio, and Ludwig sat down at a table as more customers started to trickle in.

Lovino and Matthew started to take orders from everyone, as Joan greeted them, and Francis and Feliciano started cooking the orders. Lovino pleaded Matthew to take Gilbert, Antonio, and Ludwig's orders, but Matthew just smirked in his direction, and went to serve a different table.

The Italian sighed, and trudged over to their table, where they were happily talking, except for Ludwig, who looked as if he wished he could be anywhere but here. Lovino reached their table, and put on a fake smile to fool his grandfather, who was watching, and said "Hey bastards, what do you want?" Romulus chuckled as he heard this, and yelled "ROMA! I can hear what you're saying you know! And you have to ACTUALLY smile!"

Lovino scowled at his grandfather, and yelled back "Why do I have to be nice to them, if I've already met them?!" Romulus shook his head in Lovino's direction, giving him the final say-so. So, throwing all of his pride out of the window, he turned back to them and sighed, thinking of his mother and his music, and he truly smiled. "Hey guys, I'm not going to bother with my name since you know it already. So, like I said before Romulus made me stop, what can I get you guys to drink?"

Antonio smiled widely at Lovino's open smile, and squealed in his head, saying "Can I just get a water please Lovi?" Ludwig looked up amusingly at the nickname, but only said "I'll get a beer if you don't mind." Gilbert looked at Lovino's smile, and wondered if he could brush it off. He did love annoying people after all. "I'll get a beer too **Lovi~**."

Lovino's smile wavered, but he remembered his mother playing piano, and actually managed to grin at the bastard. "Sure thing, wait one moment please." He turned around, let his usual scowl come onto his face, and walked to the kitchen to get their drinks.

Ludiwg was left slightly stunned, never in all the years of knowing the Italian, ever seeing him grin or smile. Gilbert was left disappointed, but spotted Matthew smiling at the customers, and felt that disappointment disappear. Antonio however, was grinning widely, and thinking how cute his grin was and how beautiful Lovi's smile was.

Lovino got their drinks together, and walked back to their table, thinking of the song he's working on to get his smile back up. "Here you go. Are you ready to order?" They all ordered a pizza, despite that it was morning, and Ludwig protesting, before Lovino went to another table.

After they had all eaten, all three of them waited and talked to everyone until the restaurant closed so everyone could go home, and hang out tomorrow. Romulus, Lovino, and Feliciano walked home, with Antonio and Ludwig keeping the brothers company, as everyone else headed to their homes.

See, they had work tomorrow, since Romulus opened his restaurant on Saturdays, but he did close early in honor of his daughter and son-in-law. They died in the crash on a weekday, but they both loved the weekend, since they hardly had to work, and got to spend time with their children.

So, once Antonio and Ludwig said bye to the brothers, and their grandfather, they too went home. Lovino went to his bedroom to lay down, but got interrupted by a text from Antonio. Lovino blushed up to his ears, and threw his phone on the pillow once he read what it said.

**From: Antonio bastard**

_**10:31pm**_

_Hey Lovi~ I have a question. What's an erogenous zone? _

**AN: Yay for cliff-hangers! Oh clueless Antonio, how you amuse us :) So, I hope you liked this, and really, I'm sorry for not updating, and hopefully i'll be able to quickly. Thank you so much for the support in this story, and all of my others too! So...if this was rushed, sorry. But I am trying my best, and I hope you guys are really liking it so far :) Oh! I'm almost done with this one-shot that's for Canada, some PruCan involved too, but I'm not sure when I'm gonna post that. Anyway, until the next chapter or story, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**

**PS-so I realized people might get confused on one part of this, and what I wrote on the next chapter, so I pretty much changed that part, so hopefully people will understand now :)**


	5. Night Terrors

**AN: Hey! I'm so glad that you guys liked my other story "Why?" I actually wrote it for a friend of mine, Lydia, who introduced me to Hetalia in the first place, and also writes FanFiction, (But unfortunately, doesn't have an account) And she lets me read it. She also asked me to write a sequel, as well as a few others, so I'm working on that now! Though I'm not sure when that'll be posted...so just hang on :) Also...I have no words to express how happy I am that you guys are liking this story, as well as my others. To have all these people, who write such good stories, like and support mine? It's just...awesome. I didn't even think my stories would be worth reading, and I'm very insecure about my writing, so your comments help me through that. By the way, just because I'm insecure about it, doesn't mean I'm weak, so please, If anyone has advice, or some constructive criticism, just say it. I would appreciate it :) Anyway, so here's chapter five to La Bella Madre Italiana.**

**Disclaimer: I think we've pretty much established the fact that I don't own Hetalia or the characters, right? Right. ONWARD!**

**Warning: Mentions of self-harm, sexual abuse (not in great detail, but still, read carefully) and of course, Lovino's language. **

Lovino stared uncertainly at Antonio's text, not quiet sure how to respond.

**From: Antonio bastard**

**_10:31pm_**

_Hey Lovi~ I have a question. What's an erogenous zone? _

'_What the hell? Why would he ask about that? Shit, Francis and everyone better have not given a hint as to why I was acting so weirdly earlier...' _Lovino thought to himself. After ten minutes, he decided to ignore t, and any other texts from that bastard, and just go to bed.

He grabbed his phone, and put it on the charger next to his nightstand, heading to the bathroom soon after. Lovino brushed his teeth, and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed. He hated waking up to his clothes sticking to him.

Feliciano's room was right next door, so he could hear Feliciano talking to Ludwig, and laughing at whatever he had said. Lovino smiled a bit at hearing his brother laugh, even though that stupid German was the one to have caused it. Lovino may hate Ludig with all that he has, but he makes his fratello happy, so he tries to ignore his hatred. Most of the time anyway.

"Ve~ Goodnight Luddy! Ti Amo~" He heard his brother say on the phone, a light giggle, and the sound of a bed moving, and Lovino knew that his brother was asleep when he heard light "Ve's~". So, with the sound of his brother and Antonio's laugh, he fell into a deep sleep.

Unfortunately, Feliciano had forgotten to put his earplugs in, but Lovino didn't know that.

**Lovino's Dream.**

_Lovino looked around and was shocked to find the highschool he attended all four years, right in front of him. He paled, and thought 'Shit, I'm back in highschool. Fuck, this is going to be bad.' _

_Lovino looked down at himself, expecting to find his red boxers on, only to find his school uniform. The uniform consisted of light, purple trousers that weren't tight but didn't sag down either. With black, shiny dress shoes, and a light, brown , long-sleeved shirt, that was making him sweat. He still had on his tomato pin, the one he still wears to work._

_Lovino ran a hand through his hair and sighed, as he walked towards the front doors of the school. He looked around at the parking lots, and the trees that blew in the wind he couldn't feel. Finally, after a few minutes, Lovino opened the doors, and stepped into the dull hallways. _

_Surprisingly, instead of hundreds of kids laughing and running to get to their classes, they were empty. Slightly confused, and more than freaked out, Lovino walked the path to the library. He loved going there when he was in school. Even now, on his days off, he would go to the local library with Matthew and Joan, and they would read for hours._

_Lovino loved the peace and quiet it gave his mind, and he always felt safe in a library. Any library in the world would calm him, with the sound of pages turning, and the old smell of books, it made him feel...happy. As these thoughts were going through his mind, he reached the doors of his old school library, and opened them, feeling safe as soon as he took a step inside the room._

_It was gigantic, two walls being dedicated just to fiction, while the other two were meant for non-fiction, biographies, and a small reference section. The rest of the room was filed with tables to do work at, and nice chairs and couches to sit on while you read. Among the chairs, couches, and tables, were other shelves that held the rest of the books that couldn't fit on the walls. There were a few computers here and there, but this was mainly a place just for reading and research done with books. _

_Lovino was about to head to the fiction section, still thinking this was real, when he heard a crude voice that made him pale more than was healthy, and gulp the lump in his throat._

_"Long time no see, Fag Vargas." The voice said with a sneer that Lovino could hear._

_Slowly, Lovino clenched his hands, and turned around to face the man who had caused him hell in highschool. Behind him, was a pale man, with bright, blonde hair that Lovino knew was fake, and not real. His eyes were a dark green, and he could feel the hatred shining behind the color. He had on the outfit he had worn most of the time in school, tight, white skinny jeans, and a red tank top. _

_He didn't follow the school dress code, 'as always' Lovino thought._

_Finally, a white scarf was tied around his neck, with red hearts covering the material. He wore glasses all the time for some reason, even though he could see just fine, and no one could figure out why._

_"W-What the fuck are you doing here Brandon?" Lovino said in reply._

_Brandon laughed, took off the fake glasses, and said "Oh you know, just coming for a small visit. Just came to have a chat with you, see how you fucked up your life. You know, the head boss and the rest of the mafia really miss you. You were our best spy, we got the most amazing information, thanks to you. In my opinion though, you were dead weight, always wanting to spare the people we needed to kill."_

_Lovino glared at Brandon, who was smirking at him, and subconsciously, grabbed his arm with his hand, and held tight. "You think I would go back to you bastards? After all the shit you did to me in school, and all the people that suffered because of me? HAH! Not a chance in hell. As for your 'opinion, I don't really give a fuck what you think." Lovino said, trying to stay calm._

_Brandon looked at Lovino's arm that was currently being held in a death grip by his hand, and grinned evilly. "Still cutting you cry-baby? Have you told Antonio how poor, sweet Lovino used to cut like a freak, while I enjoyed your pain? How I forced you to join the mafia because we needed your skills, or else I would torture and kill your innocent baby brother Feliciano? Remember all that Fag Vargas? That day I beat you so badly because you lost the information we needed, and it took you hours to get home? Oh, and the best part, how instead of beating you for your punishment, I got to take your virginity away. Isn't that great? You didn't even try to stop me, and oh how you screamed, though no one could hear you anyway."_

_Lovino tried to block out the memories and words that Brandon said, but they came forcing into his head like a bullet train before he could steel himself. Flashbacks of the day he was raped kept forcing into his brain, almost making him relive it all over again. _

_"I'm still keeping that promise I made a year ago, you know, when you decided to be a bitch and leave the mafia. I will find you at your happiest, and destroy that happiness. Because you don't deserve it. Not after you killed your parents." _

_Lovino kept having flash backs of his service in the mafia, and all the shit he went through in school. He finally fell to the ground, clutching his head and screaming, while Brandon walked away laughing. _

**End of****dream.**

"Fratello! WAKE UP! It's just a nightmare Lovino!" Feliciano shouted to his brother, trying to get his screaming brother to wake up.

He had been sleeping and dreaming about Ludwig, when he had heard shouting coming from his brother's room. So, when he woke up, he grabbed his guitar from his father that he still had, and ran to Lovino's room. He kicked the door open, not sure if someone was attacking him or not, but dropped the guitar when he saw his brother twisting in the sheets, kicking and screaming.

Feliciano's heat broke when he ran to the bed, and heard Lovino yell "T-THEY DIED IN AN ACCIDENT! I-TI'S NOT MY FAULT PLEASE S-STOP!"

Frantic, Feliciano had tried shouting, yelling, and shaking his brother awake, but nothing worked. Thank God their grandparents were out on a date, even though it was late. So, Feliciano did the only other thing he could think of, and slapped Lovino awake.

He shot up, and looked around in a daze, thinking he was still in a nightmare, while Feliciano quickly ran downstairs to grab him a glass of water. By the time Lovino figured out he was awake, Feliciano had already sat the glass on Lovino's nightstand, and was shocked to see his brother holding back tears.

Feliciano held his arms out open, and frowned sadly when his brother jumped into them, still scared from his nightmare. Rocking them back and forth, Feliciano asked quietly "What was it about ve~? You'll feel better if you talk about it." Lovino just shook his head, and Feliciano sighed, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of his brother tonight. He sang their mother's lullaby, knowing that it calmed his fratello down, and held his brother close as they both fell asleep.

The last thought the younger brother had, was '_I know that you have suffered for my happiness, and I'm so sorry. But it's time for you to finally be happy. And I'll gladly help with that. It's time I return the favor, and help you to be happy by any means.' _

At seven thirty, Feliciano woke up, and got out of the bed quietly so he wouldn't wake his brother up. He went downstairs, and explained the situation to his grandfather, hoping Lovino could stay home for today.

Feliciano felt guilty for not knowing about the nightmares, he always wondered about the medication Lovino always took, but never asked. But this morning, before he went downstairs, he saw that they were sleeping pills, '_He's probably been having nightmares for years'_ The youngest Vargas thought sadly.

Romulus listened carefully as Feliciano explained what happened last night, and started to feel guilty too. He's know his grandsons ever since they were babies, and he didn't even notice that Lovino was having night-terrors? '_Oh no, that's why he gave us earplugs. Being the stubborn boy I know he is, I bet he didn't want us to worry about him. He gave us these...about four years ago? That means he's been having them for that long. Oh the things he must be going though emotionally and mentally must be horrible. I'm so sorry Lovino.' _Romulus thought sadly.

He looked at Feliciano, and sighed, saying "Okay, go back to bed, I'll get you up when you need to get ready. Lovino can stay home for today. He's got to catch up on some sleep I'm betting." Feliciano smiled, and ran upstairs, glad to be going back to sleep for another hour or two.

Lovino stirred a bit when Feliciano got back into bed, but quickly realized that it was his brother, and went back to sleep. The younger brother tried, but couldn't get the other thing his fratello had yelled in his sleep. "_Brandon! PLEASE STOP IT HURTS!" _

Feliciano knew that his brother had gotten bullied, he had seen the bruises enough to know, but he couldn't have done anything about it. Lovino wouldn't let him when he tried, and he tried a lot. After twenty minutes, Feliciano finally fell asleep, and was unfortunately, waked up an hour later.

**At The Restaurant**

Feliciano followed his grandfather into the restaurant, and not even a few seconds later, was bombed with questions. "Where's Lovino? Is he okay? Why isn't he here?" Matthew and Joan asked at once.

Feliciano ran to the kitchen, where Francis talked to him. "What happened mon ami?" The French man asked. Feliciano bit his lip as he thought if Lovino would want him telling people what happened. Well, they were all friends, and he would find out at some point from Joan, so might as well tell him now.

"Ve~ Well...Lovino had a night terror...I think it was about Brandon...and our parents." He watched as Francis's eyes darkened at the name mentioned. See, every person who worked here (Being Matthew, Francis, and Joan) had to know about the death of their parents, so they wouldn't ask questions about where they were.

They all knew what the name of the restaurant meant in Italian. Since Matthew, and Joan were very close to Lovino, he had told them what happened with Brandon, from the beatings, to the rape. But he didn't mention to them being in the mafia, since he didn't want to endanger their lives. But Francis knew, since he was in the mafia too. He had no choice but to join as well, since they threatened his mother, and he recognized Lovino.

"I'm guessing that is why our little Italian is at home?" Francis asked, sneaking glances at Joan and Matthew who looked beyond worried, and kept pestering Romulus. Feliciano nodded, and started to change into his uniform, not really caring that it was in front of someone.

"Yeah ve~ He looked look like he didn't want to see anyone, so we left him at home to catch up on some sleep. Oh no, the restaurant is going to open up in thirty minutes! We only have one waiter, and we need another to help Matthew out. Joan could help, but who could replace her at the front?" Feliciano wondered out lout.

It looked like Romulus was thinking the same thing, and finally calmed the two down before explaining to Lovino's best friends what had happened. Matthew listened quietly, as did Joan, and when Romulus was finished telling them about the night terrors, they both looked down sadly and with guilt.

'_I should have told him what's been going on with Lovino...' _They both thought.

Romulus went towards Feliciano and Francis and said "I'm guessing you already told Francis what happened Feli?" Romulus asked. They both nodded, and Romulus sighed saying "We need someone to be the greeter. Francis, do you know anyone with at least a little bit of training in a restaurant, that could help us out?"

Francis grinned, and brought out his phone, saying "Well, you know Antonio right? Well he's works at the restaurant that sells Spanish food, and he's at college training to be a chef. So I could call him?" Romulus smiled, and hugged Francis saying "Thank you so much, I owe you one my friend!"

Francis smiled back, and started to call Antonio, Feliciano getting everything ready, as the restaurant would open up soon. Joan and Matthew set up the tables, and made sure the place looked nice.

"Bonjour, Antonio? Hey yes, we need some help at the restaurant, and we need a greeter. Can you come up here and take her place? Uhuh...Okay thanks Toni! See you then, bye" Francis hung up the phone, and looked at Romulus and Feliciano, saying "He's on his way."

Antonio was so excited, because he got to see Lovi! And work with him! This was going to be so much fun and he can ask him that question, even though he knew what it was now since he looked it up on the internet. It was just so cute to see him blush!

He finally got there, and walked inside the front doors, looking around for Lovino. "Hola! Where's mi tomate? I wanna see him!" Francis walked up to him, and said "Mon ami! How are you? Anyway, your little Italian isn't here, that's why we needed you to take Joan's place, so she could help Matthew out."

Antonio got worried quickly thoughts roaming through his mind. "Is he okay? What's happened, is he safe?" Antonio asked as quick as he could. When Francis made out what he said, he smiled reassuringly, and said to his worried friend, "Do not worry Antonio! He's just…a little under the weather that's all."

Antonio didn't like the way his friend hesitated, but he sighed, and got to the front, ready to begin the long day ahead of him.

**At the Vargas House**

Lovino woke up, still groggy from sleep, and looked around, trying to see where his brother went. He sat up, and looked to his nightstand, and opened his eyes a bit wider when he saw a note. Slowly, still tired, he picked it up and began to read it, a small smile on his face as he read.

"_Dear Brother, Hi! So if you're reading this now, you're awake, yay! I told grandpa Rome what happened last night, I hope you are not mad at me for doing that, but he let you stay home so you could catch up on your sleep, because you seem to really need it. I'm so sorry that you had a night terror, you were yelling and screaming, and it seemed really bad. We figured out that this has probably been going on for years, hasn't it? That's why you gave us those earplugs all those years ago huh? Well I promise that since you suffered for my happiness, I will help you find yours, even if it takes me years to do it! I love you very much fratello, and I hope we can make those stupid mean nightmares go away! P.S., you should tell Antonio about this, because if you really like him, it's best not to keep any secrets. P.P.S, Brandon isn't here, I promise me, Joan, Antonio (if you tell him), Matthew, and Grandpa Rome won't let him get to you ever again! Love, Feliciano."_

Lovino sat there for a moment, smiled some more, and went back to sleep, even though it was 12:00 PM.

**AN:...ONCE AGIN YES I KNOW IT'S HORRIBLE WHAT HAPPENED TO LOVINO, BUT I PROMISE ANTONIO GETS TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF BRANDON AT SOME POINT! Okay, now I'm not going to go into details about his rape since it triggers me...But since this has rape in it now, should I make this rated M? I'm not sure...can you guys help me out with that? Anyway, so, I guess I should start putting warnings in the beginning now? I don't know, but thanks so much for reviewing and following this story, its so nice of y'all! So, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or a new story completely, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	6. Why The Hell Is A Spaniard In My House!

**AN: So, I'm not dead...IM SORRY FOR MAKING Y'ALL WAIT SO LONG! Yeah, it's just that I had writer's block again...hate that so much...but I'm back! So, I'm glad you're liking my other stories too, and hopefully I wont make you guys wait like this again. BUT! I'm on Spring Break now, so I have a lot of free time now :) YAY! Anyway, so as you can see, this has been moved up to rated M because of the last chapter...I'm not going to go into details, because that might trigger others into having panic attacks, and it will probably trigger me as well if I do go into details about Lovino's rape...So yeah, that's not happening, just so you guys are aware. HOWEVER! There might be other reasons to moving this up to M...that involve a bed...and Lovino...and Antonio...yeah *wink* So, here you guys go! Here's Chapter Six of La Bella Madre Italiana, and I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer-DOES IT LOOK LIKE I OWN ANYTHING?! HUH?! EXACTLY! I DONT OWN THE ANIME, CHARACTERS, NOTHING! anyway, ONWARD!**

Lovino sat up as he heard a hesitant knock on his bedroom door. He groaned as the covers fell off him, making him shiver slightly. He looked to his nightstand to see his clock, and was surprised to see that it was four in the afternoon.

'_Wow, I've been texting that tomato bastard for a long time.'_ Lovino thought to himself as he got up to answer the door. He had woken up from his nap at two in the afternoon, when Antonio had started texting him. They had gotten to know each other a little better, finding out what their dreams were, and things like that.

Lovino figured that it was probably just Feliciano or his grandfather knocking on his door, coming to check up on him, since he knew that everyone got off early today. Oh he loved the weekend. It meant not having to work all day and be annoyingly nice to everyone he met, not having to serve people, and he got to spend more time with his friends and family.

Since he thought it was most likely Feliciano at the door, he didn't bother to get dressed, which meant he was only in his tomato-covered boxers. He opened the door, and instead of meeting golden eyes, his own hazel eyes met green ones.

"Holy shit!" Lovino exclaimed, before slamming the door.

Oh God, it was Antonio, and he had just seen him in his boxers. He heard the Spanish man laughing from outside the door, and blushed slightly. "Lovi~ Your boxers have tomatoes on them that is just so cute!" Antonio exclaimed from the other side. Lovino's blush grew, as he shouted "What are you doing here tomato bastard!? And why the hell are you in my house!?"

Instead of knocking like Antonio did, Matthew, Joan and Feliciano busted into his room, smiling as Matthew said "We're going out today, since we got off early. So I know you love those boxers, but you need to get dressed." Feliciano and Joan laughed, and Lovino huffed, saying "Fine. But get out and go down stairs. You guys may be my best friends, but there is no way in hell I'm changing my clothes in front of you."

Joan smirked and said "Not even in front of Antonio~?" Antonio stepped in the room and jumped on his bed, smirking as well as his green eyes sparkled. "Go ahead Lovi~" Lovino then proceeded to kick everyone out of his room, and got into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a huge tomato on it saying 'What's up?"

He went down stairs to find Joan and Francis sitting way to close in Lovino's opinion, the same with Feliciano and Ludwig. He was surprised to find Matthew laughing lightly as he talked to Gilbert, his red eyes shining with amusement. Romulus was in the kitchen, making everyone something to eat before they went out. And finally, Antonio was sitting at the piano Lovino loved playing so much.

Antonio had told him that he played guitar, and could dance pretty well too, but couldn't sing a note. Lovino sat down beside him, and Antonio smiled at him, and asked "Can you play us something Lovi~ You told me you could play and sing, so I want to hear it!" Matthew, and Joan were slightly shocked at this, Lovino had told Antonio these things? Even though they just met not too long ago?

Feliciano loved hearing his fratello play and sing, since it reminded him so much of his mother, and even Ludwig found the music calming. Francis, and Joan said that his music reminded them of when they lived in France, and Matthew just liked Lovino's singing.

Lovino shooed Antonio off of the piano bench, so he could have more room to move his arms. Romulus brought everyone a plate of home-made pizza, and sat down next to Matthew. He loved listening to his grandson's music. Lovino blushed slightly as everyone was staring at him, and he thought of what to play.

He suddenly remembered his mom, and smiled slightly, as he turned around and started to play the notes of his mother's favorite song. Romulus smiled softly as he remembered his daughter spending hours learning to play this song, little Lovino and Feliciano watching her with wonder. Feliciano could remember Lovino trying to play the keys of this song a few weeks after the funeral, and when he couldn't get them, crying as it all hit Lovino that his mom and dad were truly gone.

Feliciano had sang to him as best as he could, and played the song on his guitar to make his fratello smile. Joan and Matthew smiled sadly, as Francis walked over to the piano so he could sing the other part to this.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a, bed of roses!" Francis sang in a slightly higher pitch, where as Lovino sang in a deeper voice.

"Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song. Mmmhmm.." Their voices matched together well, and even if Lovino hated him, he still liked the harmony that Francis provided. Lovino closed his eyes, having remembered the keys to this song years ago, and sank into the memories he had of his mom.

This time, only Lovino sang, Francis coming in a few times. "Lord make me a rainbow I'll shine down on my brother, he'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colors!" Lovino had changed the lyrics slightly, since he had no mother to shine on anymore. Feliciano smiled at this, and leaned against Ludwig, who was smiling faintly. Francis came back in fully to add the harmony, as Antonio was watching Lovino, who looked at peace at the moment.

"Life aint always what you think it oughta be, aint even gray but he buries his brother." Romulus smiled once more when a memory popped up. It was when Isabelle had finally learned the song fully, and she was trying to teach Lovino how to sing it, while Carlos played a song on his guitar for Feliciano. It was one of the fondest memories Romulus had of them.

"And the sharp knife, of a short life and I've had, just enough time!" Francis carried the last note of the last word, as Lovino continued to sing, memories of his parents floating by in his head.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses! Sink me in the river, at dawn send me away with the words of a love song." Matthew and Joan smiled as they saw Lovino smile slightly. They both knew that Lovino was thinking of fond memories, and was in his most peaceful state right now.

Francis and Lovino both sang this time, the harmony making the music sound beautiful. "The sharp knife, of a short life and I've had, just enough time." Gilbert looked at Matthew, and smiled, loving the look of pure happiness on his face.

"I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as a green as a ring on my little cold finger." Francis had practiced this with Lovino so many times. Yes, Lovino disliked him, but the acted nice to Francis at times, and that was when they sang together. He let Lovino take this part, smirking at the change of words.

Lovino opened his eyes, and glanced for a quick second at Antonio before continuing. "I've, never known the lovin' of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand!" Joan and Matthew smiled widely at this, while Antonio stared hopefully at Lovino. '_He's gay? I have a chance?'_ Antonio thought to himself, his smile turning into a full wide grin when Lovino glanced at him with a small blush.

"There's a, boy here in town says he'll, love me forever!" Lovino smiled slightly, as he went into his dream land. Francis jumped back in and they both sang "And who would've thought forever could be severed by, the sharp knife, of a short life. Well I've had, just enough time!"

Lovino continued to play with lots of emotion, Antonio watching as his fingers danced across the keys. A few moments went by with just the sound of the piano before they came back in. "A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. There worth so much, after I'm a goner." Francis sang this by himself, as Lovino added in the harmony.

Feliciano had already laid his head in Ludwig's lap by this point, and Ludwig was running his fingers through Feliciano's hair, avoiding the curl thankfully. Gilbert had done the same with Matthew, and everyone suddenly didn't feel like going anywhere, but instead, laying here, listening to the piano, and Francis and Lovino's voices.

"And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny how you're dead when people start listening." Lovino sang the last part of this by himself, pausing the music on the piano as he sang it. He continued playing as Francis and him neared the end of the song.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away on the words of a love song!" They both sang this a pitch higher, the power of their voices combining and making Romulus proud.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a, bed of roses! Sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song!" Lovino continued to play passionately on the piano, far away in his own world. "The sharp knife, of a short life! Well, I've had, just enough time." Francis sat back down, and let Lovino finish this song on his own, wrapping his arms around Joan.

"If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down…" Lovino finished, and played the last few notes as his voice died out.

Everyone was silent as Lovino turned back around and blushed, seeing as they were all looking at him. He coughed slightly, and hoped someone would speak, since this was getting awkward for him. Antonio suddenly picked him up, and spun him around, saying "Oh my god Lovi~ That was amazing! You sing with so much emotion and-" Antonio continued as everyone laughed, and Lovino blushed at his words and the fact that he was in Antonio's arms.

"LET ME DOWN!" Lovino yelled, and Antonio laughed, doing as he asked. "So, where are we going?" Lovino asked, since it seems that everyone but him. Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis smiled, as Antonio said "Lovi~ get your swimsuit! We're going to the beach!"

Lovino paled slightly at this, as did Joan and Matthew.

Lovino's best friends hadn't known where they were going, but they both knew about Lovino's self harm scars, and how insecure he felt about them. '_Shit, either way I'm fucked! If I go, but choose to wear a shirt over them, then everyone else will get suspicious! And if I actually gather up the courage to go to the beach without a shirt, then everyone will see my scars! FUCK!'_ Lovino thought to himself. Feliciano looked worriedly at his brother, knowing that he was insecure.

Romulus thought that it would be good for his grandson to go, he needed some sun. As for Ludwig, Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis, they didn't know about Lovino's scars. Well, more like Francis knew, but chose not to talk to Lovino about it. Simply, the Italian man didn't know what to do.

After a few minutes, Antonio noticed everyone's silence, and frowned slightly. "Hey guys, what's wrong? We thought everyone would have fun at the beach!" Joan and Matthew stood up, and grabbed Lovino, seeing as he was panicking slightly. The two dragged him up to his room, and began calming Lovino down.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to go to the beach. We could say that you have sensitive skin or something!" Matthew said, Joan holding Lovino and whispering to him. Lovino said shakily in return "That won't work, I have a tan, and we live in fucking Italy! Besides, they'll get suspicious if I don't go!" Matthew sighed, and walked over to the other two, hugging Lovino as well.

"It's alright sweetheart, everything is okay. It'll pass, it'll pass soon." Lovino let his panic attack come through at full force, knowing that it was best to let it out from experience. He began shaking slightly, and his breathing quickened. "shhh…Breathe Lovino breathe" Matthew said calmly, Joan and him having dealt with these panic attacks before.

Since Joan served in the French military, she had seen a lot of mentally scaring things. So she had panic attacks often. Matthew and Lovino would calm her down until Francis got there. Matthew would remember his parents deaths, and how they were murdered in front of him, and his anxiety would go up, and he would also have a panic attack. The only one who could fully calm him down was Lovino, but Joan helped as well. So they were all used to handeling these things.

Ten minutes later, Lovino's anxiety went down, and he calmed down as well, his breathing slowing back down to normal. "So, what do you want to do Lovino?" Joan asked. When she had found out that Lovino was raped, she did some serious research, and she knew that some victims liked to have control, since they had no control when their abuse happened.

Matthew let go of Lovino, and instead held his hand, listening as Lovino said "I'll go. I don't want to act like a wuss and not go. Besides, I haven't been to the beach in a hell of a long time. I'll just wear a shirt. And if anyone asks, I don't have to say anything, because it's my fucking right." Joan and Matthew nodded, happy that Lovino was going with them.

So, Matthew and Joan turned around as Lovino kept on his long-sleeved tomato shirt, and put on his Italian swim shorts. Yes, he had scars there, but he figured that since he played football in school, he could say that they were from an accident during one of his games. So, Matthew did the same, keeping on his pancakes shirt, but changing into his Canadian swim shorts, and Joan already had hers on under her clothes.

Lovino grabbed a book he had been reading off of his bed, Joan and Matthew already having one, and went down stairs. Feliciano could tell by Lovino's slightly flushed face, that his fratello had had a panic attack. However, he just smiled, as he ran upstairs with Ludwig so they could both change. Romulus was playing a little song on the piano, and watched as the three of them came downstairs.

Joan, Matthew, and Lovno all blushed slightly as they saw Antonio, Gilbert, and Francis in their swim shorts, but with no shirts on.

Antonio's chest was very tan, and was lean from playing football in college as well. His red swim shorts had the words "There's a passion in these shorts" With a picture of the country Spain on them, which Lovino did NOT find hot. Not at all. Gilbert had an extremely pale chest, but it was very muscular. His swim shorts were dark blue, had the words "I'm awesome" on them, with a yellow bird on them as well. Matthew was totally not staring at his chest. Joan, already used to Francis but it still shocked her sometimes, walked over to him and kissed him, loving the shorts he was wearing. They had the colors of France on them, and had the word "Love" on them.

Lovino and Matthew snapped out of their dazes when Feliciano came down laughing at something Ludwig had said. Ludwig's swim shorts had nothing but the German flag on them, and his chest was muscular as well. It was pale, but not as pale as Gilbert's, but Feliciano's chest had no muscle at all, and his stomach had a little chub, and was cute in an adorable way. His swim shorts had pictures of pasta on them, along with the Italian flag, and were yellow.

When everyone was down stairs, they all said good bye to Romulus, who waved in return, and went to find his friend who lived with them. Thankfully, Antonio had a large truck that was able to fit all of them and their beach supplies. Antonio was starting up the car, turning on the AC, while Lovino was in the passenger's seat, messing with the radio to find something good on.

There was a seat in between the two of them, where Gilbert wanted to sit, so he happily bothered Lovino. Behind them, Matthew, Joan, and Francis sat, the Canadian being in the middle as they all talked. In the very back, sat Ludwig and Feliciano, the German listening as the Italian babbled about his day.

Once everyone was settled, Antonio smiled brightly, and said "Is everyone ready to go to the beach now?" Ludwig and Lovino chose to stay quiet, while the rest of them shouted "YES!" Antonio grinned, and he backed out of the drive way, catching Lovino's eye as he did.

Lovino's lips twitched slightly up as Antonio grinned widely at him, but only one thought came to his mind.

'_Please for the love of God, don't let him find out about my scars.'_

**AN: HI! So, heres a happy chapter for you guys, and I hoped y'all liked it :) So until my next story, the next chapter in this and any others, Peace!**

**Also heres the link for the song. Francis sings in the higher pitch, while Lovino sings in the lower one :)**

** /QQoFLrZ5C3M**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	7. Oh Shit

**AN: IM SO SO SORRY THAT I KEPT YOU GUYS WAITING FOR OVER TWO WEEKS! I have a lot going on, since I choir, I have four days to memorize a song that I chose, and sing it at an award's ceremony at my school. BY MYSELF! It's been three years since I've done a solo, so I'm not used to it at all, and I don't like singing in front of crowds by myself. But, I'm going to suck it up, because I wont get many chances like this. Add on the tutoring at home, and being a therapist to all of my friends, since they come to me for advice and everything else. I suck at giving advice, so I don't get why they come to me, so yeah I haven't ad time to write unfortunately. Side Note, WRITER'S BLOCK CAN GO DIE IN A HOLE! I wish I could go and hug you all! Everyone's reviews are so sweet on all my stories :) I'm really glad you all are liking this, and hopefully I won't mess up at any point in this story, or any of my others! Anyway, so here's chapter seven to La Bella Madre Italiana!**

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I DONT OWN ANYTHING! I SWEAR THIS ON ALL OF MY ANIME AND BOOKS! *coughs* anyway, ONWARD READERS!**

Lovino sat in his seat as Antonio continued to drive to the beach, listening to the calming Italian music he had put on earlier.

Feliciano was leaning on Ludwig, taking a nap, while the German was reading and holding the petite Italian. Francis and Joan had their arms around each other and Matthew, since the poor Canadian was stuck in between them. Lovino couldn't hear exactly what the three were talking about, but he thought that it was probably about a certain German-sorry, 'Prussian', since Matthew was blushing hard.

Gilbert was currently poking Lovino's cheek multiple times, trying to get the angry Italian to crack. Antonio, oblivious to all of this, was just humming along to the songs playing on the radio, eyes only being on the road. Finally, when Gilbert pulled Lovino's curl, knowing exactly what it did, the Italian's eyes shot wide open, and he covered his mouth with one hand, using the other to slap Gilbert across the face.

The Prussian just laughed, the slap not hurting at all, while Francis said "honhonhon!"

Ludwig, used to the crazy noise of everyone, continued to read, while Feliciano still slept. Antonio looked over briefly to see what the problem was, and laughed at Lovino's flushed face. "Aw Lovi~ You look like a tomato! What happened?"

Matthew and Joan laughed as Lovino covered his curl, protecting it from anyone else, before saying "This bastard" He pointed to Gilbert. "Pulled my freaking curl! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT SHIT DOES!" Lovino yelled, eventually waking up Feliciano.

"Ve~ Fratello, what's wrong? Why did you yell?" He asked, sleepiness coating his voice.

Lovino's face softened slightly, and he sighed, saying "Nothing Feli. Jus go back to sleep damn it." Feliciano nodded, and after a few moments, was back in his dream land.

Matthew smiled, and said teasingly "Such a good brother you are Lovino! You got a few brownie points for that." Gilbert laughed at this, as did everyone else, except for Ludwig, who had fallen asleep as well.

The Italian rolled his eyes, and eventually let his hand fall down, his body finally calming down from the pull. "So, how much longer until we get to the stupid beach? I don't want to be in a car with you guys any longer than I have to." Lovino said bitterly, still upset that everyone saw his soft side.

Antonio smiled, and said "We just got here Lovi, I'm trying to find a good parking spot." Matthew woke Ludwig and Feliciano up, letting the two know this information.

Gilbert, Joan, and Francis cheered, excited to finally be at the beach. After a few minutes, Antonio finally parked right next to an ice-cream shop, and everyone started to get out.

Feliciano literally dragged his boyfriend to the back of the car so they could get their things out. Francs and Joan had brought a picnic basket that had wine, sandwiches, two different types of pasta-two guesses to who can guess who packed that-tomatoes, soda, and eight water bottles. Feliciano grabbed the basket, which he then quickly handed to Lovino, since it was really heavy from everything inside.

Ludwig grabbed the two umbrellas Gilbert had brought, and sunscreen, putting a huge amount of the substance on his brother. Antonio grabbed the soccer ball he had brought, while Matthew grabbed his book, along with Lovino and Joan's. The French couple grabbed the chairs everyone had brought to sit on, and the eight of them headed down to the sand.

The sun was out and shining like always, and the weather was perfect in everyone's opinion. The wind was blowing slightly, and it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Once Ludwig and Antonio were done setting up the chairs and umbrellas, Matthew took of his shirt, sat down in one of the chairs that was directly in the sun, and started to read the book he had brought with him.

Gilbert tried not to stare at the Canadian's chest, which was like a mixture of Feliciano's and Antonio's, lean, but not too toned.

He failed at that miserably.

Antonio quickly set out to the water, wondering if Lovino would take off his shirt and join him. The thought slightly excited Antonio, but he forgot about that thought when Gilbert jumped in the water and splashed him.

Lovino joined Matthew, and sat under the umbrella, getting out his book that he had been dying to read all day. Joan, after taking off her clothes and just in her bathing suit, joined her two best friends, and also took out her book that she had been reading for the past few days.

Yeah, the three were known for reading during a lot of their free time.

Ludwig and Feliciano were content to lay on the sand together instead of the chairs, and talk about anything and everything. Francis had joined Antonio and Gilbert, and now the three were dunking each other, and just having fun in the water. Everything was pretty relaxing, hardly anyone else was on the beach, which was surprising to Lovino, who was expecting the bech to be very crowded.

After thirty minutes, Lovino, Matthew, and Joan looked up to see Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis come out of the water, their arms around each other's shoulders, and big grins on their faces. The three walked up to the other three on the chairs, and Antonio wondered why Lovino hadn't taken off his shirt yet. The day was slowly but surly getting hotter, and Lovino looked like he was starting to sweat.

Francis and Gilbert dragged Joan and Matthew out of their seats and the two laughed, putting their books down to go join them in the water. Lovino simply rolled his eyes, shook his head, and went back to his book.

Antonio sat in the seat next to the Italian, and said "Hey Lovi, you wanna go swimming? You look like you're about to die in that shirt."

Lovino's eyes widened a bit, but he said "No thanks bastard. I don't feel like getting dunked and drowned by your friends. I'll just sit here and read."

Antonio frowned, hearing the slight shake in Lovino's voice, and said "What's wrong? I know that there has to be another reason why you don't want to join us."

Lovino just shook his head, and continued to look at his book, not wanting to meet the Spaniard's eyes. "I'm fine tomato bastard. That IS the only reason. Okay?" Lovino said, hoping Antonio would get the hint and leave him alone.

Antonio thought for a second, before noticing that Lovino was clenching his shirt sleeves tightly. "Lovi? Are you insecure about yourself? I promise you we won't judge you!" Antonio said lightly, watching the Italian's body language carefully.

Lovino stood up quickly, dropping his book, and started to walk to the car. '_Oh shit, he can't find out, he can't. If he keeps going on like this, I'm going to trust him more than I already do, and I'll be screwed!'_ Lovino thought to himself.

Joan and Matthew noticed Lovino start to walk to the car, and they both looked at each other, knowing something was wrong. So, they both got out of the water, grabbed their towels, and ran to Lovino, not noticing Antonio following them. Lovino turned around, hoping to God that it wasn't Antonio following him, and sighed with relief when he saw Matthew and Joan.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Joan asked quietly.

Matthew put his arm around Lovino's shoulder, and calmed Lovino down before he cold have another anxiety attack. Now yes, it's not normal for someone to have two panic attacks in one day, however, due to Brandon and the things he had done, Lovino still gets them a lot.

"He can't find out about my scars, or what happened to me, he just can't! He'll freak out or some shit like that, a-and...he'll leave. He'll give up on me like so many other people have!" Lovino said.

Antonio hadn't heard anything except for the last sentence, and felt his heart break slightly. Joan and Matthew continued to calm Lovino down, and the Spaniard wanted nothing more, then to be the one holding his Lovi.

Matthew seemed to notice Antonio, and gestured for him to come closer, which he did. Joan and Matthew let go of Lovino, and Antonio took their place, the Italian stiffening slightly.

"Lovi, Lovi, Lovi. It's okay, I'm not going to leave you, I promise." Lovino turned his head towards Antonio, and said "How much of that did you hear you bastard?"

Antonio ignored the insult, and replied "Only the last thing you said. I promise I won't ever leave you-...Hey, what's wrong?" Antonio grew worried as Lovino turned three shades paler than usual, and stared over Antonio's shoulder, seeming to be frozen in place.

"Lovino? What's wrong? C'mon you got to tell us." Joan said, Matthew asking the same thing.

Lovino only whispered one sentence, that made Matthew and Joan pale as well.

"B-Brandon...shit he's here..."

Joan and Matthew covered their mouths with their hands and said one thing at the same time.

"Oh fuck."

**AN: MUWAHAHAHA! yes I'm slightly evil we all know this. Sorry that it's a bit short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyway, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	8. Things CAN get worse

**AN: Hi guys! So...My solo didn't go very well...it was bad...people we're rude to me and Caleb (my pianist) Since he has been practicing a song to play for the assembly for WEEKS, and no one paid attention to him as he was playing. It was absolutely incredible, and it pissed me off how people were to caught up in themselves to listen...You could hardly hear the piano AT ALL because some dumbass teacher said to lower this part of the piano, which would lower the volume tremendously. All in all, it was fun for me and him, but I just wish people weren't so shitty. -.- Anyway, sorry for my rant, you guys know I don't get pissed off easily...SO! Yes, early update, yay! Sorry it's taking a bit for chapter three on color. It's just that I've never written FrUk before, so I don't exactly know what to do...Oh well, I'll figure it out :) BY THE WAY I LOVE YOU GUYS EVERYONE IS JUST SO NICE AND KIND AND AGH~ So yeah, Brandon is here *laughs evilly* oh yeah, things get interesting :)**

**Disclaimer: OKAY GUYS I THINK WE CAN ESTABLISH THE FACT THAT I DONT OWN** **ANYTHING. ****So...ONWARDS MY READERS!**

Antonio looked at the three friends confused, who was this guy who could make his Lovi so scared? He didn't know, but he felt a surge of protectiveness sweep over him, and he held tighter to Lovino, making the teen flinch a bit.

'_Oh shit, oh shit...'_ Lovino thought to himself as he looked at Brandon.

The man was inside the ice-cream shop that Antonio's car was parked next to, and God he looked as if he were still in high school. Brandon still had the blonde hair that you could tell from up close was dyed, with his fake glasses that Lovino knew he didn't need.

His green eyes were still as dark and power-hungry as before, but he no longer wore those white skinny jeans Lovino remembered from school. Instead he had on blue skinny jeans, that seemed to be even tighter than before, a white shirt from Hot-Topic, and the white scarf with red hearts covering his shoulders. He seemed to be flirting with the lady up front, trying to get a free ice-cream, as well as her number.

Lovino eventually looked away from the man that ruined his life, and said shakily "W-Why the HELL is he h-here?!"

Joan and Matthew finally snapped their mouths shut, and looked to Antonio, who seemed to be confused out of his mind. "I-I don't know hun...but we need to get out of here. Now." Joan said sternly, Matthew nodding.

"Who's this 'Brandon' guy?" Antonio asked curiously. '_Maybe it's an Ex?...No, I don't think they would get that scared over an Ex Boyfriend...'_ Antonio thought to himself, wondering who the hell this guy was, and why he scared Lovino so much.

Joan and Matthew looked down at their feet, not sure of what to do. Lovino said nothing as well, not wanting to talk about his past. Who could blame him?

'_Mother? I-I don't know what to do...'_ Lovino prayed, he still talked to his mom in his head, imagining the advice she would give him. He could imagine her smiling face, petting his hair gently and saying '_I know it's hard amore, but you need to tell Antonio if you want to be with him. It's not good to keep secrets from the people you love, Lovino.'_

This didn't help him at all, as you can imagine.

Suddenly, the chime of a bell broke him out of his thoughts, and Brandon stepped out of the shop. Lovino felt himself beginning to curl into a ball, and his breathing to quicken. "Oh fuck..." Lovino said, his brain and body on the verge of having a major panic attack.

Matthew and Joan paled to the point of worry, and said at the same time "Antonio, you need to get Lovino out of here. NOW. All we can say, is that Brandon is a horrible person and deserves to rot in hell." Lovino hadn't heard any of this, to focused on trying to calm down his breathing with a few techniques he had learned from Joan and Matthew.

Antonio, though very confused and worried, grabbing Lovino's hand, and was about to head down to the beach to let everyone know it was time to go, when a harsh voice stopped him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lovino Fag Vargas."

Joan and Matthew glared at Brandon with every bit of anger that was boiling inside them, and stepped in front of Lovino and Antonio. Lovino felt his body shut down as he stood there in fear, looking at the man who had caused him so much pain.

Brandon smirked at Lovino's face frozen in fear, but his eyes widened in curiosity as he looked at Antonio. Antonio glared at Brandon, hating the nickname he had called his Lovi.

"Joan, Matthew, nice to see you as well. Still protecting this piece of shit I see. Oh, but I've never seen you before." He pointed to Antonio, and stepped closer to the group, Lovino whimpering as he did.

Brandon laughed as he heard this, and Antonio's hands started to shake in anger. "I'm Antonio. Now why the FUCK did you call Lovino that? Give me good reason not to hurt you for that, and maybe I won't." Antonio said, Lovino, Joan, and Matthew staring at him in shock.

Not ONCE had they ever heard Antonio curse, especially using that word. Brandon smirked at Antonio, amused at how protective he was being.

"Really? You don't know? I'm assuming since you seem so...close, you would know why Lovino is terrified of me. He has a good reason to be." Brandon said.

He took a step closer, as the rest took one step back. This, was by far THE WORST DAY in Lovino's opinion, besides the day when Brandon raped him.

"Go back to hell Brandon." Joan said, her face full with fury.

Matthew didn't say anything, but instead looked out to the beach, trying to see where everyone else was. They were gonna need help to deal with this asshole.

Brandon smiled, and took a step closer to Joan, saying "You know, you would actually be very beautiful...if it weren't for those ugly scars you have." Joan paled, Matthew and Lovino cursing Brandon.

They both knew how sensitive Joan was about her scars, how she had gotten them from saving some of her men from a fire. Lovino, in an act of courage and pure rage, stepped out from beside Antonio, and stepping in front of Joan, glaring at Brandon.

"What the fuck do you want Brandon?" Lovino said, his voice shaking in fear and in anger as he was face to face with the man who had bullied, raped, and abused him mentally and physically.

Brandon looked from Joan down to Lovino. Yes, Lovino was shorter than Brandon, which only made his anxiety ten times worse. "Oh nothing much Fag~ I just want you to be my bitch again, and come back to the Mafia. The Head Boss liked you a lot you know. He loved the way you were so good at spying on people. Though, it did get annoying how you wouldn't kill anyone."

Joan, Matthew, and Antonio stared at the two confused, Matthew saying "The Mafia? Lovino, what's this asshole talking about?" Lovino never took his eyes off Brandon as he said "N-Nothing. He's being a dick."

Brandon laughed, and took of his fake glasses, wiping them off and putting the back on before saying "Wow, they don't know Lovino? I thought you NEVER lied to your 'friends'"

Lovino paled slightly, as Joan put a hand on his shoulder and said sternly "Lovino. Were you in the Mafia? I don't want any bullshit Lovi, I want the truth." Lovino gulped, and said "Yes. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you both would be targets for being close to me. If the Mafia found out that you knew I was with them?...Things would get bad."

Joan, Antonio, and Matthew stared in shock, but Antonio quickly shook it off, and smiled at Lovino despite the situation they were in. "It's alright Lovi~ We still care about you, and we're still your friends. We will never leave you."

Before Lovino could say anything back to Antonio, Brandon said "I hate to break up the touching moment, but I believe Lovino and I must be going. I need someone to fuck, and you will be perfect. It'll be just like last time Fag Vargas~"

Brandon grabbed Lovino by the arm forcefully, and pulled him to his own chest. Lovino gasped and started to shake, struggling to get out of the man's arms. "L-Let me go!" Lovino said, flashbacks of his rape going through his mind at full speed.

Antonio ran over to him, and punched Brandon in the face, causing him to let go of Lovino. Antonio heard a bone crack in his hand, but ignored the feeling as Antonio quickly pulled Lovino to his chest, holding the Italian and petting his hair soothingly. He let Lovino cry into his bare chest, glaring as Brandon stared at the Spaniard with a look of shock on his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" Brandon said as he stood up to face Antonio.

Antonio smirked at Brandon, still holding the shaking Italian as he said "You're in the Mafia, right? So you should know this name. Do you recognize the name, Pirate Spain?"

Brandon's face grew pale, and Antonio handed Lovino to Matthew and Joan, who were trying to calm him down from his panic attack. "Y-Yeah, everyone knows who he is! He's the best of the best in the Mafia, but how the fuck do you know who he is?"

Brandon said, taking a tiny step back as Antonio grinned at him, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"I, am Pirate Spain. I'm the one who's killed hundreds, and one of THE TOP people. I tell your boss what to do, and he fears me, so imagine what I could do to you. Now that you know who I am, I DARE you to touch my Lovino again. Unless you want to be one of the many people I killed to get to the very top, I wouldn't even go NEAR him or any of us." Antonio said, taking a step towards Brandon and getting in his face as he said this.

Brandon's mouth dropped open as he said "You can't be Pirate Spain! How can someone like YOU, who hangs out with a fag like that, be someone as ruthless as Pirate Spain?!" Brandon said, pointing to Lovino, who curled into a little ball. Antonio said nothing, and instead turned to find Gilbert, Francis, and Ludwig standing by his side, ready to fight if anything bad happens.

The three knew who Antonio was, so they didn't say anything about him being in the Mafia. Feliciano, Joan, and Matthew were busy holding Lovino and trying to distract him from Brandon.

Feliciano was actually glaring at Brandon, but everyone knew he had his moments, so they let him glare. Antonio turned around, and picked Lovino up, sitting him in the front seat as everyone else got into the car, Gilbert and Ludwig punching Brandon in the stomach and face before they got in.

Feliciano was holding Lovino, who was crying, and whispering to him in Italian. "Sta andando a trovare me e uccidere me!" Lovino said to Feliciano, his brother shushing him and petting his hair.

"No non ce l'ha. Si andrà bene. Lascialo passare, sarà finito al più presto, prometto…" Feliciano replied. Antonio didn't understand what they were saying, but he assumed that it was Lovino panicking and his brother trying to calm him down.

Once Lovino's panic attack passed, Feliciano went to the back to sit with Ludwig. However, Lovino started shaking as soon as he left, scared that Brandon might find some way to come and hurt him again.

Antonio sighed, seeing this, and pulled the Italian into his arms gently, letting him cry into his shoulder. Once Lovino fell asleep, emotionally drained from the day's events, Antonio got out of the car, found Brandon still lying on the floor, and punched him one more time in the face.

He wanted to do more, but he didn't want to get caught, so, he got back into his car, and said "Why don't we go to a hotel tonight guys? I don't think I can drive home, and I believe we're all drained from today. We all have our wallets right? So, we can all pay for a night at a hotel." Everyone nodded, and Antonio sighed, putting on Lovino's seat belt, and having the Italian lay against his side.

Antonio drove in silence, no one wanting to say anything.

Ten minutes later, Lovino started to thrash in his sleep, whimpering every now and again. "P-Please stop! I-It hurts…It's not my fault please!" Lovino whispered, making Antonio pull over and hold the shaking teen. He whispered sweet Spanish nothings into his ear, Matthew and Joan going in the front seats to hold Lovino.

Antonio thanked them softly, and drove a few more miles before finding a nice hotel with decent prices. Everyone paid for their rooms, Ludwig, Feliciano, Matthew, and Gilbert staying in one room, while Joan, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino stayed in another. The rooms were right next to each other, in case something happened.

Antonio bid goodnight to everyone, as he carried Lovino to their bed that they would be sharing, and tucked him in. Matthew, and Feliciano came into the room to whisper goodnight to the Italian, before retreating to their room. Francis and Joan got into their bed, and cuddled, falling asleep quickly.

Antonio sighed, and turned off the lights, getting into the bed with Lovino. He frowned when he heard Lovino whimper with pain in his sleep, and Antonio pulled Lovino gently to his chest, whispering to the teen in Spanish to calm him down.

"Va a ser muy bien… Te amo demasiado como para dejar que nada le ocurra a usted… Yo sé que estás dormido, y no se entiende lo que estoy diciendo, si estaba despierto de todos modos… Pero es de esperar que algún día sabrás que Te amo, y nunca me hará daño de alguna manera." Antonio said softly, not wanting to wake Lovino up.

He felt his heart melt when he saw his Italian press his face into Antonio's chest, sighing in content.

"Buenas noches mi amor" Antonio said as he brushed his hand against Lovino's forehead, brushing away the hair there.

He smiled when he saw Lovino murmur something in reply in his sleep, and with that, Antonio fell asleep, still holding Lovino close to him.

**AN: Translations-**

**Italian-**Sta andando a trovare me e uccidere me (He's going to find me and kill me!)

No non ce l'ha. Si andrà bene. Lascialo passare, sarà finito al più presto, prometto… (No he won't, everything is going to be alright. It'll pass, I promise)

Spanish-Va a ser muy bien (It's going to be alright)

Te amo demasiado como para dejar que nada le ocurra a usted (I love you too much to let anything happen to you)

Yo sé que estás dormido, y no se entiende lo que estoy diciendo, si estaba despierto de todos modos (I know you're asleep, and you wouldn't understand what I'm saying if you were awake anyway)

Pero es de esperar que algún día sabrás que Te amo, y nunca me hará daño de alguna manera. (But hopefully someday you'll know that I love you, and I'll never hurt you in any way.)

Buenas noches mi amor (Good night my love)

**SO...Lots of things happened in this didn't it? I GOT SO PISSED OFF THOUGH BECAUSE I ACCIDENTLY ERASED HALF OF THIS AND HAD TO RE-WRITE IT, AND IT WAS PERFECT BEFORE! *Sigh* I hope you guys like this, because I'm so sad I lost half of this. It was brilliant, and I'm just not as happy with this chapter as I was before hand. I still like the end, because it was the exact same as it was before. I hope this was okay, because I just...yeah. Anyway, until the next chapter in this, any of my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	9. Lovino And Antonino Get Closer

**AN: IM SORRY THAT I KEPT EVERONE WAITING! I love you guys so much so please don't think I would ever abandon this fic. I'm about to explode from the awesomeness of everyone's reviews, YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING KIND AND SWEET AND JUST OMG! So…I don't really have an excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while, but just know that I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again ****J****I'm really happy that all of you guys like this, and that I haven't screwed up on this fanfic yet! BY THE WAY I HAVE GLASSES NOW AND EVERYTHING IS SO MUCH CLEARER HOLY CRAP. I can't believe that my Freshman year is almost over…looks like everyone was right when they said that your high school years go by quickly…ANYWAY, sorry for my random blabbing, I like to talk a lot if you guys haven't been able to tell yet ****J****So, here's chapter nine for La Bella Madre Italiana! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID. Happy late birthday to Hima by the way~ *Coughs* Anyway, ONWARDS READERS!**

Antonio opened his tired eyes, and sat up groggily as his phone started to ring. He looked down at Lovino, who was cuddled up against him, and lightly smiled, hating to have to get up and look away from the beautiful sight.

He sighed regretfully, and carefully removed Lovino's arms away from his own waist, putting a pillow in the boy's arms. He snuggled into it and sighed happily, not noticing the difference since the pillow smelled like Antonio.

The Spanish man got up quietly, thankful that it was very early in the morning, so no one would wake up since it was still dark outside. He found his phone, and took it outside, shutting the door softly behind him. Antonio looked at the number and his face turned stern, flipping the phone open.

"Yes, what is it?" Antonio said, his voice not as happy and cheerful like usual.

A man on the other end said "Pirate Spain? I apologize for waking you up so early, but this is urgent." Antonio sighed, and leaned against the balcony that he was on, his green eyes closing tiredly and replying "Si, what now Alberto?"

Alberto was one of the closest men to him in the mafia, and was very loyal to Antonio. "W-Well sir, you know Brandon?" Antonio stiffened slightly and remembered the anger he felt when Brandon had made his Lovi scared, and remembered the satisfaction of punching him straight in his face.

"Yes, what importance is he to me?" Antonio asked, trying to keep his voice neutral and calm. He remembered the day when Brandon had joined the Mafia, and had never really liked him. The boy was too cocky for his own good, and was always giving out harsh punishments to his fellow members.

Antonio HATED cruelty like that. Yes, he was one of the top people in the entire Mafia, but that didn't mean he was heartless. If a member did something wrong, then a good punch in the face will do. But Brandon was not like that. He gave far worse punishments, and had told Brandon's boss countless times to make the boy stop, or he would kill Brandon himself to get rid of the problem.

But alas, he never listened.

"You know how he's one of the most unique and killer spies for us right?" Antonio sighed, and rubbed his face as he nodded, forgetting that Alberto couldn't see him.

He replied quickly, saying "Yes, I know that. But why the hell are you waking me up at this hour to tell me that?" Antonio was quickly losing his patience.

"S-Sorry sir, but everyone knows what you did to the boy, and people are starting to…riot in a way." Antonio groaned at this. He could NOT deal with everyone's stupidity right now. He had to take care of Lovino, and everyone else as well, and the Maia rioting because of an asshole getting beat up by him, was NOT going to help things.

"Damn it…" Alberto stayed silent for a moment before replying "What should we do sir? I'm not sure how your boss is going to react to you beating the shit out of one of his 'special' spies…"

Antonio thought for a moment, trying to think of a way he could get out of this, and maybe have Brandon killed. Before he could reply, the door opened to his hotel room opened, and a soft, tired voice said "A-Antonio? What the hell are you doing up this late?..."

Antonio turned around to see Lovino standing outside the hotel door with only his boxers on, along with his tomato shirt. He had a blanket over his shoulders, and he was glaring tiredly at Antonio.

The Italian walked closer to Antonio, and noticed that his hand was on a phone. "…Who are you talking to so late at night bastard?" Lovino asked.

Antonio put his phone down, telling Alberto to stay on the line for a moment, and walked over to Lovino, pulling him into a hug. "I'll tell you tomorrow Lovi, but you need to go back to sleep. We'll talk about everything tomorrow alright?" Lovino wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, and buried his face in the other's shoulders, nodding slightly.

They stayed that way for a moment, before Antonio lifted up Lovino's face gently, and they stared into each other's eyes. Lovino blushed slightly, and didn't pull away, but instead, leaned his cheek against Antonio's hand, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

Suddenly, Antonio didn't want to be a top mafia boss anymore. Sure, it was thrilling and exciting, and he was kind of forced into it in the first place, but now that he was one of the top people? He could really just leave if he wanted to, and no one would say anything, since everyone knew that Antonio could kill you in a second.

Lovino opened his eyes slowly, and at that moment, at four o-clock in the morning, Antonio thought the boy in his arms was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Gently, Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead, and stayed there for a moment, watching the boy's curl shape into a small heart.

Lovino blushed slightly as Antonio kissed his forehead, not quite expecting it, and watched in horror as his curl did the opposite of what his mind told it to do.

Lovino almost frowned as he felt Antonio's lips move away, but kept his stern face on like always. Antonio smiled at Lovino softly when he pulled away, noticing the cute blush and the shape of his curl.

"Aw, you look like a tomato Lovi." Antonio said quietly, chuckling when he saw Lovino scowl at him and his blush turn a darker red. "Shut up…I'm still tired so I'm going to bed. D-Don't stay up for too long, alright you bastard?" Lovino said, going to turn around to go back inside the hotel room.

However, he stopped when his hand touched the door knob, and thought '_Fuck it.'_ He turned back around and stood up on his toes to kiss Antonio on the cheek, staying there for a quick moment before heading towards the room.** "**B-Buonanotte!" Lovino said, blushing bright red as he shut the hotel door, leaving Antonio sitting there, shocked but extremely happy.

He raised his hand to his cheek and smiled widely for a moment before remembering that he has a member of the mafia waiting on the phone. He quickly dropped his smile, and went to the phone, raising it to his ear. "Sorry about that Alberto." Antonio said seriously, hearing a little sigh on the other end.

"No problem sir…But if you don't mind me asking, who was that you were talking to?" Alberto asked curiously. Antonio brought his hand to his cheek where Lovino had kissed it, and rubbed his cheek slightly, trying to remember the feeling of the boy's lips on there.

"…Let's just say, that he's the reason why I fought Brandon, and want to kill the bastard. He is…everything to me Alberto." Antonio knew that he could trust the man with this. However, he wasn't stupid to give out Lovino's name carelessly. Alberto stayed silent for a moment before asking timidly "You love this boy, don't you sir? I can tell it in your voice. It seems…lighter somehow."

Antonio sighed and replied "Si, I do. And that is why I need you not to tell anyone about this, because if the people who are rioting for Brandon know that I care for someone like I do with him…Serious shit will happen, and it will not be good." Alberto hummed in agreement and promised not to say anything, which Antonio was grateful for.

Even though the two didn't say anything, they both knew that neither of them had a plan for what would possibly come. Eventually, Alberto said he had to go home and check on his wife, and they both hung up, wishing each other's safety. Antonio thought hard for half an hour of what to do about these riots that were starting.

'_I can't exactly bring this up to my boss…I don't know which one he'll be more pissed at. Brandon for giving out the most horrible punishments, and the boss knowing nothing about it…Or me for beating the hell out of his very important spy.'_ Antonio sighed, and gave up on thinking of a plan now.

It was already five in the morning now, and it was probably best that he get some sleep if he was going to solve this issue. So, he tiredly walked inside the hotel room, and saw that Joan and Francis were still asleep, holding each other closely.

Antonio smiled a bit, and shut the hotel door before walking to the bed that Lovino was in.

His smile grew and softened immensely, seeing that the boy was asleep. His face looked gentle as he slept, his mouth open slightly, and his hair all messed up. He was holding the pillow that Antonio had given him earlier with both of his arms, and his face was buried into it.

Antonio chuckled with amusement and moved the pillow from Lovino's arms, quickly gathering the sleeping Italian into his arms. He felt Lovino snuggle into his side, and Antonio sighed happily, pulling the boy closer to his chest, and wrapping his arms around him, almost as if he was keeping Lovino safe from the world and its harshness.

Antonio fell asleep only a few moments later.

It seemed only like minutes that he slept when Joan and Francis woke the two up with smiles. "Oh God…what time is it?" Lovino asked groggily, wanting to go back to sleep and (though he would never admit this out loud) cuddle with Antonio some more.

Joan grinned at him, knowing that he hated mornings and said with amusement coating her voice "It's seven in the morning. Wake up hun." Lovino groaned, and started to pull the blankets back over his head, stopping when he heard a laugh next to him.

"Aw c'mon Lovi, I know morning suck but we should probably get back to your grandfather. Besides, you have to work today anyway and you can't really skip it." Antonio said, pulling the covers off of himself and going to the bathroom to get dressed. Lovino blushed as he saw that Antonio was only wearing boxers, and he himself only boxers and the shirt he had worn yesterday.

Francis had gone to the other room beside theirs to wake up the others. Joan started laughing as the boy's eyes followed Antonio…well, more specifically, his ass. "Lovino, instead of staring at that lovely Spanish body, why don't you go get dressed so we can get to your grandfather?"

Joan teased, laughing even more when Lovino's eyes snapped in her direction and he blushed, remembering last night on the balcony. He quickly jumped out of bed, and put on the swim shorts that hadn't been used yesterday, and ran to the bathroom to fix his bed-head hair when Antonio stepped out.

As he was trying to calm his hair down, he suddenly remembered that he and Antonio were going to talk about everything today. '_Oh shit. Does that mean I have to tell him…EVERYTHING?'_ He heard his mother's voice in his head right then and there, like he always did when he needed advice.

'_Lovino, he's about to tell you everything about his Mafia career, and probably anything else you ask. He clearly trusts you. You need to learn to trust him as well, my son.'_ He sighed and instantly agreed with his mother.

Yes, it would be hard and uncomfortable as hell, telling Antonio everything that had happened to him, but…he loved Antonio. He truly did.

The realization shocked him a bit, and if he was holding something, Lovino would've probably dropped it on the floor. He stared at his reflection for a moment, before nodding to himself.

He had faced Brandon yesterday, and who knows, he might face him again. He survived that, and didn't let Brandon win, and he wasn't going to let him win this time either.

So, at some point today, he was going to tell Antonio everything. No matter how shitty it would be.

**AN: Well~ did you guys like it? I hope you did, and I apologize again for taking so long to update on this. By the way guys, I have a question. I've been thinking about this, but do you guys want me to do a mini chapter on Francis with the mafia? Because I haven't really brought up the fact that he is in the mafia as well except for brief mentions of it. If you do, just tell me and I'll get to writing! However, just know that if you do want that chapter, it'll be before chapter ten. Pretty much chapter nine and a half, THEN I'll do chapter ten and continue from this point~ Anyway, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	10. What Happened To Lovino In His Past

**AN: *Cries* I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. I never meant to not update for this long, and I am terribly sorry for that. Basically, I'm a freshman in highschool, and it's the end of the year…I was studying for my math SOL (Standards Of Learning, it's the state test the give the schools) AND THANKFULLY I PASSED! Hell yeah I'm so happy I don't have to retake Algebra~ And I have a lot of English to make up…since the teacher hasn't been giving me any of my assignments -.- SO YEAH. I also have to take my English final soon, and I have to have all these make-up assignments completed before then…I also have my academic support exam this Friday and my Health one sometime next week…ADD ALL THAT WITH THE FACT THAT I'M MOVING TO FLORIDA AT THE END OF THE MONTH?! Yeah, I've been really busy and stressed out emotionally and mentally…I've lived here for three years, and I have to move because my dad's in the military so it's really tearing my heart apart…Still, I should've let you guys know that I might now be updating for a while, so once again, I'm truly sorry. ANYWAY~ Sorry for all that. UMMM…So I had really bad writer's block with that Francis chapter, and I know you guys really wanted me to write it…but I don't think I can with all the stress going on right now…If you guys still want me to write it, then it might be like a bonus chapter towards the end of this story. *coughs* So, lots of stuff has happened huh? Am I going to fast in this? Please tell me if I am…But anyway, so here's chapter ten for La Bella Madre Italiana~**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I SWEAR ON ALL OF MY BOOKS, ANIME, AND YAOI. *looks around awkwardly and coughs* Anyway, ONWARDS READERS!**

With that thought in Lovino's mind, and determination running through his blood, he walked out of the bathroom with his hair looking slightly calmer than looked up from her book and smiled at him, causing him to smile slightly at her in return.

Together, the two walked out of the hotel room to meet the others. Feliciano had decided to just stay in his shirt and boxers, making Ludwig's and Lovino's faces turn red. Although for different reasons.

Lovino stomped over there, and grabbed Feliciano by the arm, dragged him to the bathroom, and made the younger Italian put back on his swim trunks. Satisfied when Feliciano came out fully dressed, the twins walked back to the others. Lovino making sure that no one had forgotten anything, and made sure that the two hotel doors were shut and locked.

Feliciano had quickly gone back to Ludwig, the German looking slightly relieved…and kind of disappointed, making the older Italian want to punch him. He ignored his anger though, and instead walked up to Matthew and Gilbert, asking them with a slight blush "Um, where's Anto-I mean, where's the tomato bastard?"

Lovino corrected himself quickly, the other two smirking slightly at the mistake. "He went to sign us out at the front desk. He'll be back in a few minutes though." Matthew said, leaning against Gilbert's chest slightly. Gilbert seemed not to mind that at all, and even wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist, making Lovino twitch a bit.

Pushing down his annoyance, he said nothing, and instead nodded at them. He wished that Antonio would hurry the hell up so that they could get home, and talk. He could already fell his bravery and determination turning into fear. Fear of rejection, fear of the flashbacks that will no doubt resurface, and fear of the pain he'll re-feel.

Lovino shook his head slightly, and instead sat down on the steps of the hotel, going over music and different notes and keys in his head to distract him. Joan and Matthew could tell that something was off with Lovino, but decided not to say anything, going back to talking with their partners.

Feliciano was going on and on about everything to Ludwig like usual, and everyone was always surprised at the amount of attention and patience the German would give to the Italian. Lovino had been sitting like this for five minutes, when he heard footsteps come closer to him.

Lovino looked up from where he was staring at the ground, and felt a feeling of warmth and relieve go through his heart when he saw Antonio stop in front of him. "Hola Lovino~ Ready to get home already?" The Spaniard said sweetly, lending his hand to help the man sitting stand up.

Lovino scoffed slightly and rolled his eyes, standing up by himself and nodding. "Si, let's get the hell home." He looked at the time and sighed when he saw that he was indeed, going to be late for work. Francis, Joan, and Matthew seemed to realize that as well, and looked to Feliciano. He smiled and tilted his head in confusion.

"Ve, what is it?" Lovino replied "Feli…you do know we're going to be late right?" Feliciano looked at the time on his phone and gasped slightly. "Someone should let grandpa know then!"

Lovino then proceeded to roll his eyes, and said to his twin "Si. But since he won't get mad at you…you're telling him we're going to be late. Okay?" Feliciano then nodded and grabbed out his phone, dialing one of the few numbers he knew by heart and bringing the phone to his ear.

**"**Ciao nonno~! …Sì, tutti bene~…Um circa che, Non possiamo tornare indietro nel tempo prima che apra il ristorante…Perché l'hotel è abbastanza lontano e siamo sul punto di lasciare ora…Davvero? Sei sicuro che il nonno? Bene, ci vediamo quando siamo arrivati a casa.. Ti amo!" Feliciano conversed back with his grandfather, and smiled when he hung up the phone.

"He said not to worry about it ve~ He said that he would just close for today and we could have a day off!" Lovino, Matthew, Francis, and Joan all breathed out a sigh of relieve, glad that no one was going to get in trouble. Antonio smiled and raised his car keys up in the air, saying to everyone "Ready to go home guys? Maybe we can listen to more of your singing Lovi~!"

Lovino blushed slightly, and quickly shook his head no, scowling as everyone laughed a bit. Together, the group made sure that they had everything they had brought yesterday, and made their way to Antonio's car, putting all the big things in the back. Antonio got into the driver's seat, while Lovino got into the side seat, and Matthew sat in the middle in case something happened.

Gilbert, Joan, and Francis were in the three seats in the middle of the car, and like yesterday, Ludwig and Feliciano were in the back. Feliciano fell back asleep, and put his head in Ludwig's lap once more, the German smiling a bit and stroking the other's hair. Joan, Francis, and Gilbert were joking back and forth as usual, and even trading pick-up-lines.

Not that any of the three would be using them on other people of course.

Antonio started his car and backed out of the parking lot, quickly turning and driving down the road to head back to the Vargas House. Lovino and Matthew just read their books quietly, deciding that peace and quiet was what they both wanted at the moment. Antonio continued to drive ahead, and winced slightly as he looked at his GPS.

They had to go through the beach area to get back to the town the Vargas House was…specifically, the area where Lovino and Brandon met again face to face.

He tried seeing if there was any other way to get back, but unfortunately, there wasn't. So, Antonio sighed and said "Lovino, when I tell you to, I want you to close your eyes, alright?" Everyone, including Lovino, looked at Antonio strangely.

"…Why?" Lovino said wearily. Antonio just shook his head slightly and kept his eyes on the road, saying "Just…trust me, okay Lovi~?" Slowly, Lovino nodded and glanced at him one more time, before going back to his conversation with Matthew, everyone else doing the same.

After ten minutes of Antonio driving, he saw the area where Lovino and Brandon had been, quickly saying to Lovino "Close your eyes Lovi." Lovino did as he said, and Matthew's eyes widened in recognition. Quietly, Joan, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig "'oh'ed". Lovino sighed in annoyance, wondering why everyone was so quiet all of a sudden.

"Damn. You guys got real silent. Can I open my eyes now bastard?" Everyone quickly started talking to ease the tension that was beginning to form, and Antonio replied with a yes, seeing as they were out of that are now.

Lovino opened his eyes, and looked around confusingly before shrugging, and going back to his book. Antonio sighed silently, and continued driving. An hour later, Antonio pulled into the Vargas driveway, and everyone went inside with their stuff. Lovino and Antonio walked to the door, and before Antonio could knock, Feliciano and Lovino charged right through the door, telling everyone to hurry up and come in.

Romulus, upon hearing the door open, rushed to his sons and hugged them tightly. "Hello my grandsons! How was your trip to the beach?" Lovino tensed at those words, and struggled for a response "Um…We…" Feliciano quickly intervened, and started to talk to Romulus all about this pasta he had tried while they were gone, and different things he wanted to try to make at the restaurant.

Romulus listened with a smile, but he was not stupid, He had felt Lovino tense under his embrace, and how nervous and terrified his grandson had looked. Romulus knew something had happened, and he had every intention of finding out.

Antonio and everyone else went to the living room, Lovino quickly going to the piano to calm down his anxiety. Music had always been there for Lovino. He knew that whatever happened, music would be there to hold him and calm him down. Lovino didn't play anything, just stared at the keys as he ran his fingers over the sheet music, feeling the notes.

After a few minutes, he calmed down and sighed. He watched as Romulus, Feliciano, Matthew, Gilbert, and Ludwig had joined into a group and had started talking, while Francis and Joan had wanted to talk alone by themselves. Lovino looked at Antonio and blushed slightly when the Spaniard smiled at him softly, gesturing his head to the stairs.

'_Oh shit…that's right…we're going to talk…" _Lovino thought to himself, growing nervous. Antonio seemed to realize this, stood up, and walked over to the piano where Lovino was sitting, holding out his hand, giving the other a reassuring look. The others weren't paying attention anyway, so hesitantly, Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand.

They both held hands for a moment, taking in the feel of it. '_His hands…they have scars and calluses_ _but…they're soft in a way…'_ Lovino thought to himself, quickly standing up when he realized that they were still connected. Antonio smiled at him, and without anyone noticing, brought the two of them up stairs.

Lovino showed Antonio his door, and opened it, sitting on his bed while Antonio shut the door and locked it. Lovino gulped as Antonio sat on the bed next to him, and simply waited for the Italian to start. Antonio looked into the other's eyes, and saw the four main emotions showing.

Fear, sadness, pain, and…hesitant trust.

Seeing these emotions, Antonio leaned his back against the wall, and gently grabbed Lovino around his waist, bringing his back to Antonio's chest and holding the Italian as if he were a precious diamond. Their legs were twisted together, and Lovino slowly put his arms on top of Antonio's, curling into the Spaniard's chest.

Lovino sighed and said "…I don't even know where the hell to start…"

Antonio held him a bit tighter, and said gently "You can start whenever you want…at any point you want…It doesn't matter how long your story takes to tell…I'll be here. Promise."

Lovino stared at Antonio's gentle hands holding him, and said quietly as memories began to surface "Well…I guess it all started in my sophomore year…"

**Four Years Ago**

_Lovino stared shocked his bully talked to him behind the school. The Junior standing in front of him, was Brandon, current bully ever since his Freshman year. He had blond hair, dark green eyes, and always wore these red glasses that Lovino could tell were fake. He had white skinny jeans, and a tight fitting black t-shirt with the white scarf with red hearts around his neck like always._

_A__t first, the bullying had just been name-calling, teasing, but that was the kind of shit Lovino could deal with. But when he stared his sophomore year however, the teasing had turned into full on emotional and physical abuse. Every day, Brandon would insult Lovino and call him names, saying how it was his fault that his parents died, and that no one wanted him, or loved him._

_Then, every day after school, Brandon would come up behind Lovino, cover his mouth, pick him up, and take him behind the school to beat the hell out of him. Brandon would insult Lovino and would mentally screw with his mind while the asshole beat him. Punches, kicks, pain, that was all Lovino knew after classes ended. Lovino would always struggle and fight back, but unfortunately, Brandon was just too strong._

_Lovino thought the same was going to happen today, but instead, something much worse had happened. Brandon had smirked at him, and said "You know, Feliciano is pretty innocent, don't you think? Shame if something were to happen to him." _

_Lovino had been confused and had politely asked what the fuck he meant. So Brandon continued to smirk and said "You know the big mafia group around here, right~? Well, I happen to be in it. I'm actually working my way up! Isn't that wonderful Fag Vargas?"_

_Lovino had stared at Brandon, not sure where he was going with this and completely terrified and confused, I mean c'mon! He had a fucking mafia member, who could kill the Italian if he wanted to, right in front of him! "W-Why the hell are you telling me this?!" _

_Brandon had laughed and said "Well, we need someone who's good at spying. And good with computers and technology as well. You happen to ve excellent at these things, so I suggested you~" _

_L__ovino stared for a moment, before slight rage took over his facial expression and he yelled "Now why the fuck would you expect me to join that?!" _

_Brandon's eyes grew dark and Lovino gulped, feeling fear ride up his back. Brandon backed Lovino up into the wall, and leaned in close, whispering in his ear "Because if you don't, Feliciano will be captured and tortured by my amazing boss. Now you wouldn't want that now would you?" _

_Lovino tensed up and shook his head no. Brandon smirked and leaned in closer, saying "You know, for a guy, you're actually pretty cute~ Maybe you could also be my bitch here too." _

_Lovino cringed and shoved him back, gasping when the other grabbed his hands and put them over Lovino's head, trapping him. "Now Lovino, that wasn't very nice was it?" Brandon said, grinning at the fear in the other's eyes as he slipped his hand under the other's shirt. _

_Lovino whimpered and Brandon smirked. Suddenly, he let go, and said "Now, tomorrow you'll have to come with me to meet the head boss. I, will personally train you by the way~" _

_Lovino stared at the ground, too shocked and scared to say anything, and just nodded. With that, Brandon slapped Lovino's face before walking away. After Lovino met the head boss the next day, things continued to get worse._

_The 'training' was brutal, and the punishments when he messed up were worse. Now, it was almost like routine. Come to school, get insulted, get beat up mentally and physically after school, and then go to training at night, where Brandon would continue to give harsh punishments._

_Two weeks later, it was Lovino's first mission. He had to spy on this guy who had cheated on his wife, and possibly kill him. However, when Lovino spotted the man, he couldt bring himself to do it, and just got the information he needed, and knocked they guy out cold. _

_Brandon had seen the whole thing, and was beyond furious. When Lovino returned, he handed the information to the boss, and Brandon barged in, grabbing Lovino buy his neck and saying "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT KILL THE MAN LOVINO?!" _

_The boss looked at the two calmly, and asked Lovino "Did you kill him? You had specific orders to spy on him, get the information we needed, then kill him quickly!"_

_Lovino winced from the pain coming from his neck, and shook his head slightly, saying a quiet "No. I'm sorry sir, I couldn't bring myself to do it." The boss's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he looked at Brandon, saying "You know what to do. Go punish him Brandon." _

_Brandon grinned evilly and said "My pleasure sir~" Before dragging Lovino off, the Italian begging for Brandon not to hurt him. Lovino started to panic, not wanting to feel the horrible pain again, and started kicking and squirming to get away. _

_B__randon just tightened his grip, and brought Lovino to an empty room with a bed on it. He threw Lovino on it, and climbed on top of him, smacking the poor Italian across the face._

_"__What the hell were you thinking! You had orders from THE BOSS. When he gives you orders, you follow them!" Lovino winced from the pain, and mentally prepared himself for another beating. His heart stopped and he paled however, when he heard the sound of a buckle being undone, and a zipper being pulled down._

_Lovino's eyes widened when he opened them to see Brandon undoing his pants, slipping them off quickly and moving to Lovino's shirt. Lovino slapped his hands away and yelled "W-What the hell are you doing?! GET OFF OF ME DAMN IT!" _

_(__**STOP RIGHT HERE. IF RAPE TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT SOME BACK UNTIL I SAY SO.)**_

_B__randon just grabbed Lovino's hands and put them above his head with one hand, continuing to unbutton Lovino's shirt with the other. "This will teach you not to disobey orders. I'm going to steal the one thing no one has, and no one will be able to hear you scream."_

_Lovino continued to plead through the tears that were falling down his face for the other to stop, and started screaming when Brandon undid his pants and slid them down along with his boxers._

_Lovino's mind blacked out for a moment, and he lost all of the strength in his arms and legs, which had been trying to kick and hit the man above him. The next thing he knew, pain beyond all belief spread throughout his lower body, and he screamed in pain and horror._

_All Brandon did was slap Lovino to shut him up, and smirked as he whispered "No one can hear you Lovino. No one but me and your dead parents."_

End Of Flashback (**_OKAY YOU CAN COME BACK NOW)_**

Antonio held Lovino as he sobbed into the other's chest, gripping his shirt for dear life. Antonio felt fury beyond all recognition, and was going to kill Brandon for what he had done to the one he loved.

Lovino was the most precious thing in his life, and Brandon had raped, abused, and tormented him. Oh he was **_livid_**_._

Never before, had Antonio felt this furious in his entire life. Not when he was forced into the Mafia, and not even this much when he had met Brandon. It was official. It didn't matter how long it would take, or what the consequences would be.

Pirate Spain, no, **Antonio Fernandez Cardeio**, was going to murder Brandon without mercy. He was going to pay, for screwing with the love of his life.

Lovino continued to sob into the other's shirt, memories and flashbacks hitting him full force. He could still feel that bastard's sickening hands on his body, the excruciating pain. How he felt dirty, and ashamed. How he one day had showered for hours, scrubbing his skin to the point where it started to bleed.

The fear he still feels, and how he jumps slightly every time someone touches him. He can't help it. It's an instinct that he's not even really aware of. His body just…does it on its own.

Antonio continued to whisper in the other's ear. Telling him that everything was alright, that he was safe and Antonio would protect him. That this would never happen again.

After a while, Lovino ran out of tears to cry, and he continued to lay in Antonio's arms. Lovino looked up into Antonio's eyes, practically melting at the gentleness, care, and…love, shown in them.

Antonio looked down at Lovino and his red eyes, face flushed from crying. But…Lovino was still beautiful to Antonio. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, neither of them noticing how close they were getting to each other.

Their hands were connected, and were in between the two of them. Slowly, Lovino's eyes fluttered shut…and Antonio swore that his heart skipped a beat…They were centimeters away from each other, their chests pressed together.

Antonio felt his eyes shut as well, and together, their lips slowly and softly touched.

Antonio, still being gentle, pressed their lips together firmly, making Lovino sigh happily. Lovino had never felt like this…he felt his stomach getting warmer, and his thoughts were scrambled everywhere. His heart was beating like crazy, and he felt as if he were in a wonderful dream, the rest of the world and its harshness disappearing…

Antonio was in a similar state, his heart doing a million jumps per minute, and his head filled with only Lovino. Unfortunately, due to lack of air, the two had to part. They stared at each other for a moment before Antonio smiled softly at the other, his eyes only showing love and care.

Lovino's heart was still beating like crazy, but it felt amazing. Lovino couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face, his eye betraying the true emotion he felt for Antonio.

Love.

Slowly, Antonio pressed his forehead against the other's, both of them closing their eyes, and only thinking about each other. The past had completely slipped from Lovino's mind, and all he could think of, was the man holding him like he was the most fragile thing in the world.

His arms around him, protecting Lovino from everything that could harm him. Antonio's hands holding his own.

Antonio couldn't help the next words that slipped from his mouth "Te amo Lovino."

Lovno opened his eyes and looked at Antonio slightly shocked. While Antonio started to freak out and worry if he had scared Lovino away, he felt the other shyly press his lips against his own for a moment, before pulling away and pressing his forehead back where it was.

"T-Ti amo Troppo…" Together they stayed like that, Antonio laying down on the bed fully while still holding Lovino in his arms, and they both fell asleep.

Dreaming of each other and nothing else, as their worries drifted away from them.

**AN: SO DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT?! LOTS OF SHIT HAPPENED HUH? But yaya~! Antonio and Lovino finally kissed! So im not sure when the next chapter will be posted...hopefully it wont take as long as this one did XD**

**Translation-**

**Feliciano- Hi grandpa...yes everyone's alright...um, about that, we are not gonna be back in time before the restaurant opens...because the hotel is pretty far away and we are just about to leave now...Really? Are you sure grandpa? Alright, I will see you when we get home. I love you!**

**So, until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	11. Antonio's Past And A Little Doubt

**AN: OKAY I KNOW Y'ALL SAID NOT TO WORRY ABOUT IT, BUT I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR NOT UPDATING IN LIKE, CLOSE TO A MONTH. *goes into corner of shame* I'm really sorry guys. I know you guys like this story and I really don't want to keep y'all waiting…But yeah, we're moving out of my house and heading down to Florida in…a week. It's been really stressful for my whole family; since we'll have to find new doctors, therapists, schools, a new place…I really hate change. I'm not gonna lie, I do. I like things to stay the same so I've been kind of mentally freaking out since EVERYTHING'S CHANGING. Different house, different school, different people, DIFFERENT EVERYTHING. So yeah…and I've been trying to stay calm for the most part…emphasis on TRYING. I feel like I have to deal with everyone's problems. Trying to spend time with my brother since he's not good at making friends (At least he has a couple, thank God), helping my mom try to cope with different things, trying to spend times with my friends without feeling bad because I feel guilty that I might be making my parents more stressed then they already are (even though they've told me that I'm not) and helping my parents with the move pretty much. I mean, of course I want to help in any way I can but…I'm 14. I don't turn 15 until…August. So it's a lot to handle…without snapping. Honestly, I'm not a normal teenager. I don't snap at my parents, I don't whine and complain about idiotic things, and I don't bitch about my parents or about my responsibilities. So it's a lot to carry mentally and emotionally…*coughs* A-Anyway, so I'm really sorry for not updating, and sorry for writing this really long Author's note. If you actually read this, holy crap, kudos to you. So, here's chapter 11 for La Bella Madre Italiana~! Hope you enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer- *sighs and holds up all the characters used in this story* I DON'T OWN THESE GUYS I SWEAR.**

Antonio felt the afternoon sun start to shine on his closed eyelids, and groaned, not wanting to get up.

For some reason, he felt warm, unusual since the house he shared with Gilbert and Francis was cold most of the time. He was aware that he was holding something, and although he didn't know what it was, he just snuggled into its warmth. He was about to go back to sleep…until he felt whatever he was holding start to breathe anyway.

So, with a foggy mind, he opened his tired eyes, and looked down to see what the hell he was snuggling close to. His eyes widened, staring at the sleeping face of Lovino, as he started to remember what happened earlier that morning.

_"__T-Ti amo troppo"_

Antonio smiled to himself, as he moved a piece of hair out of Lovino's sleeping face. Lovino's face was buried into Antonio's chest, and his arms were covered with the long shirt sleeves of the shirt he was wearing.

Antonio had an idea of why Lovino always wore shirts like this, or jackets, but his mind and heart simply didn't want to believe it. Lovino's arms were around Antonio's stomach, his eyes were closed peacefully, and he was breathing slowly and deeply, his curl twitching every now and then.

Antonio sighed, and leaned his head against his hand, simply watching his love sleep as he thought about what to do in the current situation he was about to face. '_Okay. So the mafia is split into two..'teams' right now from the mobs about Brandon…There's the side that is with and for Brandon…and then there is the side who hates Brandon…Damn it, I need to come up with a peaceful plan or else there's going to be bloodshed.' _

Before Antonio could worry anymore, he felt slight shifting in his arms. His eyes came back into focus, and his eye met Lovino's tired and confused ones. "Antonio…? What happ-…" Lovino stopped himself, and he quickly sat up, his eyes widening in realization. Antonio sat up as well, and put his arms around Lovino's waist gently, hurt coming into his eyes when the Italian flinched.

"Lovi…It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you…" Antonio said reassuringly, but it didn't really get to Loviono, since his mind was thinking at a hundred miles per minute.

'_Holy shit you idiot you actually told him what happened to you? You actually told him your feelings?! Are you freaking serious? After all these years of keeping your heart locked up, and all the time you spent keeping that wall up?! NOW HE'LL BE ABLE TO HURT YOU. FUCK!' _

Lovino tried to calm down, and reason with his sporadic thoughts. Antonio loved him right? He said so himself…But what if it was a joke? What if Antonio just said that so he could…fuck him and throw him away? Antonio could almost see the wheels in the Italian's mind turning, and watched Lovino's face as it grew more uncertain and scared.

'_I mean c'mon Lovino! You're not the worst person in the world…but damn you're close. Who would want a skinny Italian, with dull hair and eyes, who has all these mental issues, self-harms, and who let himself be raped?!' _ Lovino started to get up out of the bed, wanting to leave and not face Antonio and all that he had told the Spanish man.

Antonio saw Lovino start to get up, grabbed his arms, and pulled the other to his chest, hugging the Italian. Lovino struggled and tried to get his arms out of Antonio's grasp.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." Lovino said in a slightly desperate voice, his anxiety going up from Antonio being so close to his scars.

Antonio kept his grip, and whispered into Lovino's ear "Not until you tell me what's wrong." Lovino tensed up and once again, tried to get out of Antonio's hug. "Damn it! Just let me go you bastard!" Lovino yelled, wishing that he had left his door open so someone could come and he wouldn't have to face the current situation his was in.

Antonio felt his heart twist painfully, hating the look Lovino had on his face. It was painful to look at, his love's face full of anxiety. "Please…tell me what's wrong…mi amore I just want to help…" Antonio said, turning Lovino around so that the other was sitting in his lap, facing him. Lovino looked down, and clenched his fists, choosing not to say anything.

Antonio however, was not going to have that, and tilted Lovino's face up so that he was looking into the Italian's eyes. "Lovino…I can't help if I don't know why you're so upset…" Antonio said softly. Lovino felt a large burst of anger shoot through his veins. So, using that anger, and the current adrenaline from the anxiety he was having, he pulled his arms away from Antonio's grasp, and held them tight in his hands. The small burst of anger gone, Lovino hung his head, still in Antonio's lap.

"Just…please. Stop with this cruel joke already…" Lovino said quietly, closing his eyes and waiting for Antonio to laugh and give in, tell him how this was all a prank, or that his grandfather or brother paid him to do this.

Antonio stared at Lovino, confusion written on his face. "Lovi…What cruel joke? What are you talking about?" Antonio asked, trying to get Lovino to look him in the eye. Lovino glared at his own arms, a scowl coming to his face.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! This! This whole 'love' that you supposedly have for me! It's GOT to be a fucking joke!" Lovino snapped, not wanting to see the relief or laughter on the Spaniard's face. Antonio felt even more confused, staring at Lovino carefully.

"Lovi…What are you saying? My love for you isn't a joke!" Antonio said. Lovino clenched his sleeves tighter, his mind not believing Antonio's words.

He laughed bitterly, hurting Antonio's heart, and said "Yeah right…I don't blame you though, I mean shit, look at me. I'm not exactly the best tomato in the field…" Antonio looked at Lovino's face, hurt that his love would think that.

"…Lovino Romano Vargas. I will say this as many times as you need me to, but I. Love. You. Te amo, ti amo, whatever language you want me to say it in. But Lovino, my heart belongs to you and you only. Please believe me when I say that mi amore…" Antonio said softly, putting on a smile when Lovino lifted his head up. Doubt. That was what Lovino's eyes were full of. Antonio could see that clearly.

"I don't know when you'll believe that my love for you is genuine...but can we please at least try to have some sort of relationship? I know that's asking a lot but…I promise I won't hurt you like Brandon did…I'll never leave your side." Antonio asked, cupping Lovino's face in his hands.

Lovino stared at Antonio's face, his hands still clenching his shirt sleeves, worries and doubts going through his thoughts. '_Maybe…He's being genuine…? No…he HAS to be fucking lying…But how do I know that he's not being serious? I don't…' _Lovino sighed in defeat, looking back down at his hands. "Fine you bastard. W-We can try…" The Italian said, blushing when Antonio lifted his face up again.

"Thank you Lovi…I won't hurt you…Promise." Antonio then leaned in, and kissed Lovino softly on the mouth, grinning when the other responded.

They broke apart, and Antonio smiled at Lovino, saying "So Lovi~ Have any questions for me?" Lovino, still in a bit of a daze from that kiss (though he would never admit it), asked confusingly "Huh?"

Antonio chuckled, and said "Well, I did say yesterday at the hotel that we would talk about everything today, didn't I? That includes my…work, if you wanna call it that." Lovino thought for a moment, and remembered Antonio saying to Brandon how he was Pirate Spain. Lovino thought to himself, and a question that he suddenly wanted to ask came into his head.

"How long have you been in the…Mafia?" Lovino asked quietly, finally unclenching his hands and letting Antonio hold them. Antonio sighed and thought for a moment.

"…Eight years." Antonio said in a slight whisper. Lovino's eyes widened slightly. Eight years? Holy shit. That's five or six more years then he had ever been in the Mafia. That made him think of another question, how old WAS Antonio? He had never thought to ask, since Antonio looked to be about his age. He himself was 19, so he knew that he was legal either way.

"Wait. Damn, I've never asked you this. But how old are you…?" Lovino asked, tilting his head a bit. Antonio laughed and said "Yeah, I never asked you that either. But I'm 23 years old Lovi~" '_Huh, four years older than me? I guess that's not too terrible…Least he's only in his early 20's…' _Lovino thought to himself, answering Antonio's silent question.

"I'm 19. I should be in college, but I don't want to do any of that shitty boring homework." Antonio smiled, he couldn't help it. "Is that all you wanna ask Lovi~?" Antonio asked. Lovino shook his head no, and thought to himself. He wasn't sure how to ask this next one, but he was curious about Antonio's mafia career.

"Antonio…How did you get into the mafia?" Lovino asked softly, regretting the question when Antonio's smile turned into a slight frown and he looked down. He squeezed Lovino's hands, and looked back up into Lovino's eyes. "Well…It actually started in my sophomore year too believe it or not…"

_Flashback Eight Years Ago_

_Antonio was 15 years old, just starting out his sophomore year. He had many friends, and was quite a social butterfly. All of his friends loved to hang out with him, and he was actually really popular with the ladies, even though he didn't really swing that way._

_His parents were good people, named Marcos and Elisa, who always helped out in the neighborhood they lived in. Antonio had received his mother's looks, and his dad's personality. His mother had bright green eyes, that almost shined like emeralds, and dark brown curly hair, that fell to her shoulders. She had a slight tan, strange since she lived in Spain, but beautiful none the less. Elisa was a very sweet lady, and was always in the kitchen cooking something or another, and giving advice to the people around her._

_Marcos however, had dark tan skin, black hair, and kind dark brown eyes. He was always making jokes, and knew how to get people to smile. He was a very hard working man, who took care of his family in the best way he could. He never cheated, and loved his wife and son very much. _

_Antonio was walking home from school one day, since he didn't really like taking the bus, and it didn't take long to get to his house. Antonio walked up to his door, and for some reason, felt a sense of dread, and stopped before entering. He got out the phone his parents had given him in case of emergencies, and called his dad. He waited for his father to answer, and eventually he did._

_"__H-Hola?" His father answered. Antonio tilted his head in confusion, never once hearing his father sound nervous before._

_"__Papa? Are you okay?" Antonio asked, backing up a bit from the door to his house._

_He heard a voice he didn't recognize say something in the back-round, and his father say "Antonio, DO. NOT. COME. IN. Do you hear me Antonio? Run! I love yo-*BAM*"_

_Antonio gasped, and covered his ears as he heard the sound of a gun being fired. He uncovered his ears, and quickly ran inside his house, his ears ringing slightly. What he saw in front of him made his legs weak and his heart drop to his stomach. There was his father, on the floor, and blood coming from the man's head, making a puddle around Maros._

_A man with a suit on was standing above Antonio's father, a gun in his hand, and a smirk on his face. Antonio looked at his father again, and it hit him right then and there that his father was dead, and would not be coming back. _

_He felt tears well up in his eyes, and fall down his face as he screamed "WHERE'S MY MOTHER?!" _

_The man looked up from the dead body of Marcos, and looked slightly shocked seeing Antonio standing right there. Antonio clenched his hands against his sides, and walked up to his father, falling into the puddle of blood and cradling his father's body in his lap, crying. _

_"__W-Why?! Why did you do this?! He was an innocent man AND YOU KILLED HIM!…Dad…Papa…please…" Antonio said, the man sighing as he said "Look kid, I don't know where your mom went. I'm sorry you had to see this, but it was necessary. This man, your father, was in the Mafia. He fucked up a mission really badly, and threatened to bring out information to the government if we didn't keep quiet about his screw-up. We had to do this kid." _

_Antonio continued to cry over his father's dead body, and whispered Spanish prayers. He prayed for his mother to be okay, and that his father was happy wherever he was. The Mafia man looked away, not sure what to do. He was supposed to kill the kid, since he witnessed this, and he could go to the Police, but…this kid just lost his father, didn't know where his mother was, and he didn't look older than 15. He could get in trouble for this, but the man's gut was telling him to do this. So, he put his gun away, and held out a hand to Antonio. _

_"__Look kid, you got two options here. I can't let you witness something like this unless you're a part of the Mafia. So either you let me train you, and you help the Mafia with missions, and maybe even go higher in status, or you can die by my gun next to your father." Antonio looked up from his father's face to the man's outstretching hand, and thought to himself for a moment. He didn't really have a choice. It was either he join the Mafia, or die._

_Marcos wanted Antonio to live, and had sacrificed his life for him, so Antonio sighed, and started to stand up. The man helped him, and Antonio said "I'll join the Mafia, and let you train me. But…Can I at least give him a proper funeral? And can I do this and complete school as well…?" _

_The man looked at Antonio's eyes, and couldn't help but sigh and say "Fine kid. You got two weeks to mourn and give your father a funeral. You can go to school during the day, and come to train with me during the night after those two weeks. Got it?" Antonio nodded softly, and the man helped him clean up the blood, and made this look like a suicide._

_Two weeks later, as Antonio promised, he came to the man. "By the way…What's your name?" _

_The man sighed, and said to him "My name is Alberto. Now grab that gun over there and let's get started."_

_End Of Flashback_

Antonio felt a tear slide down his cheek, and he felt a hand wipe it away. He looked up to see that Lovino was staring at him with concern. "You okay Antonio…?" Lovino asked softly.

Antonio sat up and nodded, sighing as he said "Si…I'm okay." He leaned his forehead against Lovino's, and felt the Italian blush, making him smile a bit.

He continued to hold Lovino's hands, and squeezed them softly, feeling his heart melt slightly when the Italian squeezed them his own hands back. Antonio chuckled slightly, and said "How long have we been up here?" Lovino shrugged and looked at his phone, blushing at the perverted message Francis sent him.

Antonio saw this, and slyly took his phone to look at the message.

_Francis/French Bastard_

**_Honhonhon~ You an Antonio have been up in your room for hours mon ami! Do you need anything? Lube perhaps?_**

Antonio busted out laughing, and hugged Lovino close to his chest, the other still in his lap. "Aww, my poor shy Lovi~!" Lovino twitched in annoyance, and covering Antonio's ears, yelled so everyone down stairs could hear "SHUT THE HELL UP FRANCIS! WE'RE NOT DOING WHATEVER PERVERTED THINGS YOU THINK WE'RE DOING!"

Lovino uncovered Antonio's ears, and the Spaniard smiled at him, laughing when the two heard laughter down stairs. "WELL IF YOU AREN'T, THEN COME DOWN STAIRS YOU TWO!" Joan yelled.

Lovino sighed, and leaned his head against Antonio's shoulder. "Do we have to go down stairs to those idiots?" Lovino said tiredly. Antonio smiled, and stood up off of the bed, and said "They're our friends Lovi~ Of course we do."

Antonio chuckled as Lovino reluctantly got up, and stood beside Antonio, the Spaniard grabbing the Italian's hand and intertwining their fingers.

All Lovino did, was blush, not saying anything since he secretly liked the warmth in his hand.

**AN: SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 11! I hope y'all liked it, and once again, I'm really sorry for not updating for almost a mo. Anyway, so since I'm moving in about a week, I know I won't update for a few weeks probably, but I will if I have the chance alright? Thank Y'all so much for supporting this story, and until the next chapter on this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	12. A Little Dancing, And Something Horrible

**AN: OKAY IM REALLY SORRY THAT IT'S BEEN A BIT SINCE I UPDATED. So, we finally found a house and we're getting out of this freaking hotel on Friday! YAY. Because holy crap, my personal space and privacy have just, disappeared. You don't get much of those two things in a small hotel room where you have to share a bed with your 13 yr old brother. Don't get me wrong, I love my family but…I SPEND A LOT OF MY TIME ****ALONE****. So yeah, it's been stressful XD But I'm back now so yay~! BY THE WAY, I KNOW I KEEP SAYING THIS BUT THAT Y'ALL SO MUCH FOR THE SWEET REVIEWS AND SUPPORT ON THIS STORY. Okay, I'm done now. Here is chapter 12 for La Bella Madre Italiana!**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING GUYS. READ ON~!**

Antonio continued to hold Lovino's hand as the two went down the steps towards the living room, the Italian looking down in embarrassment.

Antonio looked at him in concern "Lovi? Are you okay?" Antonio asked softly before they entered the room. Lovino looked up at his lover and quickly nodded his head.

"I'm fine. I'm Just…" Lovino replied, looking down at the floor again. Antonio tilted Lovino's head up so he could stare into the hazel eyes he loved so much.

"You're just…?" Antonio said, still holding Lovino's hand with interlocked fingers. Lovino was forced to look into the green emerald eyes and said nothing, waiting for the Spaniard to get the hint. Antonio looked at the flushed cheeks and the hazel eyes of the Italian, and after a moment he grinned.

"Aw, is my Lovi embarrassed that we're being lovey dovey in front of everyone?" Lovino scowled at the older man but nodded none the less. Antonio chuckled at this, and brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing Lovino's hand gently.

This did nothing to help Lovino's embarrassment as you can imagine. "Lovino, you said we could try right?" Antonio asked, smiling gently when the latter nodded.

"Well then cant we at least hold hands? We don't have to kiss or anything. Besides, I'd like to keep those kisses between me and you~" Antonio whispered the last part into Lovino's ear, making the Italian shiver slightly.

"F-Fine you bastard. But I swear I will kick your ass if they start teasing us." Lovino said, pouting a bit. Antonio sighed and nodded, knowing for sure that at least Francis would make comments.

Encouragingly, Antonio brought Lovino into the living room, making everyone stop their conversations. Lovino his his face in Antonio's back, his face on fire. The Spaniard laughed softly at this, and grinned at everyone else.

Everyone in the room seemed to look at their joined hands simultaneously. Romulus just stared at their hands in slight shock along with Ludwig, but soon the grandfather grinned. Feliciano and Joan quickly got up from their places on the couch and started to jump up and down, squealing slightly.

Gilbert and Matthew just smirked at their joined hands, and Francis grinned his pervy smile. Lovino prepared himself mentally for the embarrassing comments, but before he could hear any, Antonio spoke up.

"Okay amigos, I have something to say. First of all, si we are going out now." Everyone started to yell and cheer, Francis making a comment about how he was going to have a bet on who would top. Lovino blushed more at that, and continued to hide behind his Spaniard, his social anxiety rising the tiniest bit.

Antonio coughed loudly to get their attention, and they all quieted down with grins on their faces. "Second of all, I would really appreciate it if no one made any comments about this okay?" Francis looked at Antonio in slight confusion, as did everyone else.

"But mon ami! We just want to tease you a bit. That's what friends are for right~?" Francis asked, about to say something else to go with the last comment before Antonio stopped him.

"Joan, Matthew, look at Lovino." Joan and Matthew did as they were asked and realization came on their faces at the position their friend was in. Lovino was clenching Antonio's hand tightly, and his face was facing the floor while his body was pressed against the Spaniard's back.

Lovino shakily looked up at everyone, Joan and Matthew walking over to him. "Sweetie are you okay?" Joan asked softly, Matthew wrapping his arm around Lovino's shoulders.

Lovino sighed shakily and replied "Si I'm fine…Just, can everyone please not make any…perverted comments about us? Like sexual comments?" Matthew and Joan quickly got why he was nervous about comments like this and the two hugged him softly.

"Of course we won't. If anyone does, they'll get a taste of my hockey stick!" Matthew said, turning around and actually glaring at Francis and Gilbert, knowing that they would probably be the ones to do it.

Lovino laughed slightly, gaining back his composure and coming out from behind Antonio's back. Romulus stared at his grandson worriedly. What the hell was that? He knew that his grandson was socially awkward and had some anxiety but…Was the anxiety bad? Romulus had no idea, since Lovino didn't come to talk to him about these types of things.

Joan and Matthew went up to their respective boyfriends and they both pulled their ears down so they could whisper something. Gilbert paled as well as Francis, and the two gulped and nodded.

"Of course I won't say anything like that! That would be so unawesome." Gilbert said, sighing in relief when Matthew stopped with his menacing stare. Matthew could be quite terrifying if he wanted to.

Joan tapped her foot against the ground expectedly as Francis laughed nervously and sighed. "Big brother Francis will say nothing of course. But can I just say one thing?-" Francis said before being interrupted by a slightly pissed Joan, who had pulled his ear sharply and whispered some more things.

Francis then stood tall like a soldier. "Never mind mon amis! I will not say anything about your new found love~" Francis smirked at the end, and Lovino blushed. Antonio grinned at everyone.

"Fantastico!" He said happily. Romulus walked up to the couple and hugged Antonio tight.

"Welcome to the family Antonio! However, if you hurt my bambino your ass will be going on my wall." Romulus whispered. Antonio felt no threat however, since he was in the Mafia after all, but he did nod at the grandfather, not wanting to disrespect him. Romulus quickly smiled again, Lovino looking at him in slight horror since he had heard what his grandfather had said.

"Nonno!" Lovino exclaimed. Romulus looked at Lovino and replied "What? He should know how serious I am when it comes to my bambinos. Besides, I seriously doubt he'll break your heart."

Lovino just sighed in exasperation, blushing slightly when Antonio came up behind him and hugged him. "You alright mi Lovi~?" Antonio said gently in the Italian's ear. Lovino nodded carefully, and blushed even more when Antonio kissed him behind his ear softly.

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable okay?" Antonio said, still hugging the Italian. Everyone was pretending to have a conversation with one another, but really they were just watching the cute couple.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but was secretly touched by the thoughtfulness of Antonio. "Alright bastard." Antonio grinned and picked up Lovino, the Italian yelling in surprise.

"ANTONIO YOU DICK PUT ME DOWN." Antonio ignored his yelling and struggling, and just continued to hold Lovino in his arms gently, Feliciano taking a picture of them.

Joan asked Feliciano to send him a copy, to which the younger Italian replied "Ve don't worry, this is going on Facebook." Joan and Matthew smirked at this. Antonio suddenly got a brilliant idea as he put Lovino down on the floor.

"Romulus?" Romulus turned from his conversation with Gilbert and Ludwig and replied "Si?" Antonio just smiled and said "Could I put on some music? I feel like dancing~" Romulus grinned and nodded, going back to sit on the couch and grabbing his camera so he could record this.

Antonio went up to the TV and turned on the ROKU, going to the app for Pandora and clicking the Spanish/Latin station. Francis and Gilbert grinned at each other, Feliciano looking curiously at Antonio. "Ve big brother Toni, what are you doing?"

Lovino looked over to Antonio and his jaw practically dropped as he saw what the Spaniard was doing. Joan and Matthew smiled, since the two secretly love dancing. Antonio clicked on the station, and his eyes widened while his grin became wider when he heard the song come on.

He looked at Gilbert and Francis, who grinned at him, and the three went up towards the TV and started moving their hips to the beat.

'_Holy shit.'_ Was Lovino's last coherent thought.

The three friends at the front of the living room started to clap their hands to the song together, as the guitar came in. Joan, Matthew, and Lovino stared at the three men, and their eyes widened as Gilbert opened his mouth to start the song.

"Bless 'em this one is straight for di girl' em. Get di girl them in a di zone! Dem a big man Sean a Paul, let me there yeah, what me tell' em 'pon the zone. Like it just like that. Di girl 'em move 'pon track. Sean a Paul let me there yeah."

Gilbert quit his Spanish accent and yelled "ANTONIO! SING MAN!" Antonio grinned and sang, staring at Lovino.

"You look at me and boy you take me to another place. Got me feeling like I'm flying out of outer space." Joan and Matthew dragged Lovino to the middle of the living room (It was quite a huge space) And started dancing.

Joan and Matthew were moving their hips gently to the music, while Lovino…Well he didn't really dance so he kind of just stood there. "Move your hips to the beat sweetie! And just…fell the music. Express the music through your body like you would with your piano or your voice."

Slowly with the help of Joan and Matthew, Lovino got the hang of dancing. His hips moved gently to the beat and he let all of his worries and cares go. Antonio stared at that Italian body moving to the Spanish music, and put his full feelings into his singing.

"Something 'bout your body says 'Come and take me' . Got me begging, got me hoping that the night don't stop." Antonio sang, gulping when he saw Lovino loose himself in the music.

"Bailando! (Bailando) Bailando! (Bailando)" Francis sang the main part while Gilbert backed up. "Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vaci'o Subiendo y banjando (subiendo y banjando)" Antonio and Francis sang this together while Gilbert did the back up, Romulus recording this entire thing.

Feliciano was singing along while Ludwig was watching all of this in amusement. "Bailando! (Bailando) Bailando! (Bailando)" This time, Gilbert sang the main part while Francis backed up, which made Matthew stare at his Prussian boyfriend with a blush.

"Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo Me va saturando!" Gilbert and Antonio sang this loudly, Francis laughing in the backround.

Lovino kept swaying his hips to the beat of the music and the Spanish music, and looked up to see Antonio smirking at him as he sang "Boy I like the way you move, come and show me what you do. People tell me that you want me, boy you got nothing to lose. I can't wait no more. I can't wait no more."

Lovino continued to dance, although he had a bright blush on his face since he couldn't look away from Antonio. "She a call a me for fit it, cause you nah say me not pretty. Me a tell you no for pit it, ain't time when me get it. Is gonna be alright, we take it full play, so we go this all night." Gilbert sang, Antonio grinning as he came in.

"I wanna be contigo! And live contigo! And dance contigo! Pura have contigo! Una noche loca, Y besar tu boca" Antonio sang these lines twice, Antonio dancing as he was singing.

Francis came in with his microphone. "Stay when baby girl? Stay with me girl! Play with me girl! Say when baby girl!" Francis grinned and winked at Joan during the line, and she smirked at his with slightly flushed cheeks.

Lovino continued to stare at Antonio, and his jaw dropped when he came towards him. "I look at you and it feels like paradise. When you got me spinning, got me crazy, got me hypnotized." Antonio sang as Joan and Matthew backed off the dance space.

Antonio put his hands on Lovino's hips, smiling seductively as Lovino blushed madly and looked down, still dancing despite his embarrassment. Antonio gently grabbed Lovino's arms and put them over his shoulders, making Lovino wrap them around the Spaniard's neck.

Antonio kept his hands on Lovino's hips, and he swayed himself and Lovino along to the music, still singing softly. "I need your love, I need you closer. Keep me begging keep me hoping that the night don't stop."

At the line 'I need you closer', Antonio pulled Lovino closer to him, making the Italian blush even more and smile a little. Gilbert and Francis did the same thing they had done before, except that Antonio was left alone to say the other lines before the chorus.

"Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vaci'o Subiendo y banjando." Gilbert and Francis continued singing with laughter in their voices, Joan and Matthew laughing with them. "fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo Me va saturando~"

Antonio sang, panting slightly from dancing and singing at the same time. Lovino had never danced like this before, so he was getting tired as well. However, he was determined to finish this song with Anotnio.

"Boy I like the way you move, come and show me what you do. People tell me that you want me, boy you got nothing to lose. I can't wait no more, I can't wait no more." Antonio sang this softly in Lovino's ear, Lovino blushing the brightest red the Spaniard had seen yet!

Gilbert sang his solo piece like before, and before you knew it, he had joined Matthew and was pulling him to the dance floor as well, the Canaian laughing. "Gil!"

Francis decided to abandon his post as well, and gently pulled Joan to dance, the French girl agreeing with no complaints.

"I wanna be contigo, and live contigo. And dance contigo, Pura have contigo. Una noche loca, Y besar tu boca" Antonio sang, not being able to help himself as he bent down and nibbled his little Italian's neck.

Lovino closed his eyes and let a tiny moan slip through his lips. The Spaniard and the Italian were glad that the two other couples were covering them with their own dancing. They continued to dance to the rest of the song, Antonio kissing Lovino's neck gently and biting here and there.

Lovino continued to gasp and let out the smallest moans of Antonio's name so his grandfather wouldn't find out. Just as the music stopped, Antonio sat his head up from Lovino's neck and grinned at the panting Italian in his arms.

'_Least he didn't touch the fucking curl_' Lovino thought as he tried to regain his breath.

Antonio once again couldn't help himself and he kissed Lovino's lips gently, wrapping his arms around the Italian's waist. Lovino kissed back slowly, forgetting about his friends that were around him and grinning. They parted after a while, and the two stared into each other's eyes.

Just when someone was about to say something, the doorbell rang. Not wanting to be in the awkward situation that was about to happen, Lovino went to answer the door. His blush faded thankfully, and he opened the door to see a man he had never seen before.

"Ciao?" Lovino asked, getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

The man smiled and asked "Are you Lovino Vargas by any chance?" Lovino heard footsteps coming behind him, and felt a pair of tan arms wrap around his waist. "Si, I'm Lovino Vargas…." Lovino answered uncertainly.

Antonio looked the man up and down, but didn't recognize him surprisingly. The man smirked and pulled out a gun, holding it to the Italian's head.

"Well Mr. Vargas, you need to come with me. Unless you want your blood to be spilled on this lovely floor." Lovino paled and tears started to rise in his eyes. Antonio pushed the Italian behind him and said in an intimidating voice as his eyes darkened in fury.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with my Lovino?" Antonio asked.

The man simply smiled and said "Why I'm your boss Pirate Spain! I thought you would have recognized me. Such a shame. Anyway, I need 'your' Lovino to come with me because I need him for one of my best spies."

Antonio's eyes widened as he tried to think of a way to get his love out of this situation. "Who wants him?" Antonio asked sharply. His boss smirked and brought his gun down slightly.

"Well who do you think? Brandon of course~" Lovino cringed and hid behind the Spaniard while Antonio paled.

'_Oh. My. God. It's happening. They've come for the only thing I care about. Fuck.'_ Antonio thought.

**AN: SHIT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN OH YEAH. So, I really hope you liked this chapter. So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or a new story, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	13. Things Get Intense

**AN: Hello my lovely people~! Okay first of all, YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET AND NICE OH MY GOSH *hugs all of you* I swear you guys give the nicest reviews about this story and just-agh I have no words for how happy I am! ****J****Anyway, so we moved into our house a while ago, but the reason I didn't update is because we JUST got internet and cable so I haven't been able to go online much-WHICH WAS FREAKING TORTURE. Plus um…my depression has been getting really bad lately…so I had to work through some of that. It's gotten to the point where I'm on a medication for the depression and anxiety while another one I just got is to help me with my ADHD…So yeah, haven't been having a very good few weeks unfortunately…BUT ANYWAY HAPPIER STUFF. My birthday is in six days~! I'm finally turning 15, so YAY. So enough of me talking, here is chapter 13 for La Bella Madre Italiana! (By the way, Mr. Kirkland/Arthur is Antonio's boss. Aw yeah, England is Antonio's boss *laughs evilly *)**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING I HAVE TOLD Y'ALL THIS MANY TIMES. *Waves hand* Anyway, ONWARDS READERS.**

When Lovino heard Brandon's name, his body stiffened and he felt his anxiety begin to rise, as well as his anger. _'You have got to be kidding me. WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE WANT WITH ME?!' _Lovino thought to himself, snapping out of his thoughts when he heard Antonio speak.

"Arthur. Care to explain why in the hell you think I would just give you Lovino? Especially when I KNOW you'll be taking him to Brandon?!" Antonio said, anger slipping into his voice and making his Spanish accent more pronounce.

Arthur simply smirked and raised the gun to Antonio's head, tapping his forehead with the weapon. "Oh I know you won't give him to me willingly. But I have the upper hand here Pirate Spain. I could care less whether I have to shoot you down or not. I'll do whatever it takes for the Mafia." Arthur replied, chuckling slightly in amusement when Lovino glared at him.

"I can see why Brandon would lust after you. You are pretty cute. I would take you for myself if I could, but I don't want to lose my best spy over something so trivial." Arthur said, his light green eyes traveling over Lovino's body. The Italian looked at the British man in disgust, pulling his long shirt sleeves down some more so he can hold the ends in his hands.

Antonio scowled at Arthur uncharacteristically, pressing his forehead against the gun. "You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve you know. I'm pretty sure you're aware of how many people are on my side. Almost half of the entire Italian mafia hate Brandon, and are pretty loyal and dedicated to me. Now imagine if you were to kill me. It would practically be a war, and you know it." Antonio said, his scowl turning into a slight smirk when he saw how Arthur's green eyes showed that he knew full well that this could happen.

Arthur sighed and pulled away the gun form Antonio's forehead, not putting it away however. Lovino was watching all of this silently, not wanting to say the wrong thing and get himself or Antonio killed.

"It's not like I want to do this you know. You may be a pain in my ass but you're good at your job. However, Brandon is a bloody fantastic spy. The best I've seen in all of my years that I've been in this 'business'" Arthur said, looking at Antonio with an apologetic look in his eyes. "Now we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way." Arthur said before Antonio could reply to his last comment.

Antonio's eyes became hard as steel and he grabbed Lovino's hand, still keeping the Italian behind him. "Even if you shoot me in both of my legs, I will NOT let you take Lovino away from me." Antonio said, not looking behind him when Joan, Matthew, Ludwig, Gilbert, Francis, and Feliciano came up to them.

Francis seemed to recognize who Arthur was, because his eyes widened in shock and he quickly pulled Joan back. Arthur saw this and he scowled at the Frenchman. "Oh bloody hell. It's you. And this day was turning out quite well." Arthur said coldly, glaring at him.

Francis was quick to hold his feisty French woman before she went could snap. Joan was glaring at Arthur and trying to get out of her boyfriend's arms, cursing in French.** "**Ce que l'enfer est que cela signifie réellement?! " Joan snapped, Matthew having to help Francis hold the woman back.

Arthur saw this and rolled his eyes. "Still sleeping around huh? You haven't changed a bit Francis." The British man said, venom in his tone. Francis shrugged the insult off his shoulder, having been used to these types of comments before he met his girlfriend.

Gilbert and Ludwig went to go stand behind Antonio, ready to attack if need be while Feliciano tried to pull his brother away from the situation. However, Arthur saw this happening as he quickly raised his gun to point it at the younger Italian.

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE." Arthur said aggressively, Feliciano stopping in his tracks and his eyes widening. Ludwig's eyes widened as well and he started to run to go stand in front of his boyfriend and protect him.

Arthur grabbed his other gun that was in his pocket and pointed it at Ludwig, making him stop in his tracks. "I swear, if one more person moves another muscle, I WILL SHOOT THESE GUNS SO FAST IT'LL MAKE YOUR HEAD SPIN. ARE WE ALL CLEAR?" Arthur yelled, Gilbert and Matthew freezing with everyone else.

The British man regained his composure after a few moments, and smiled calmly, saying "Now. Where was I? Oh yes, Antonio. I assume I'll have to take Lovino the hard way hm?" Antonio held Lovino's hand tighter, the Italian squeezing back and glaring daggers at Arthur.

Thinking that Arthur was now calm for the most part, and because he was looking at Antonio, Feliciano started to inch over to Ludwig. But Arthur was smarter than that, and had been in the Mafia all of his life. So without even looking away from Antonio, Arthur shot Feliciano Vargas in the shoulder.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Feliciano screamed in pain and his eyes shot open, tears filling them and rolling off of his cheeks as he fell on the ground and clutched his shoulder. Little did he know that this would make the pain worse, as he screamed louder. Ludwig ran faster than any Italian and yelled Feliciano's name as he saw the blood pouring out.

He scooped up the small body that was his boyfriend and tried to calm Feliciano down, despite the obvious panic going through both of them. Joan ran to the phone to call 911, Francis right behind her. Matthew ran to Feliciano's side as well, and apologized quickly before applying pressure to the wound to try to stop the bleeding. Feliciano screamed and held Ludwig's hand tightly, feeling more pain than he had ever felt in his whole life.

Gilbert and Antonio were about to beat the hell out of Arthur but before they could do so, Lovino walked up to the British man. He had never been more pissed and angry and livid than he was now. This motherfucking bastard had SHOT his baby brother in the shoulder, and he was in IMMENSE pain.

Hell hath no fury then a pissed Southern Italian brother.

As Gilbert and Antonio raised their fists and Arthur pointed his guns, Lovino walked between them and glared at the man. Arthur raised his eyebrows at this and smirked. "Aw, has Lovino come to avenge his brother? How cute." Arthur said, eyes widening in slight shock when all Lovino did was grin evilly.

"You motherfucker. You sick twisted fuck. You SHOT my brother. He is bleeding and is in PAIN, and all you do is sit there and smirk like the bastard you are?" Lovino said, chuckling sadistically as his eyes went from a light hazel to a dark deep brown.

"I'm the main issue here. If you want to fight than fucking fight me!" Lovino yelled, pushing Antonio's hand away when he tried to pull the pissed Italian back.

"Lovi you have no idea what you're getting into!-"Antonio started to say, getting interrupted by Arthur's laugh. "I'll admit, you got balls. But if you really want to fight, let's do this." The Brit replied, putting his guns in his pockets and pulling back his fist to punch Lovino's face. The Italian smirked, seeing this coming and ducked, making Arthur punch thin air.

Gilbert held Antonio back as he tried to intervene. "Gil, what the hell are you doing? Get off! Can't you see that mi amor is in trouble?! LET ME GO!" Antonio yelled, struggling to get out of his friend's grasp and trying to elbow Gilbert's face in. Gilbert simply shook his head and held on tighter.

"You can't always save him Antonio! Let him fight his own battles damn it! If he can save himself than LET HIM. If he needs help than I'll let you go. I've seen him fight and if he can and has the mental and physical strength, he will fight until the end." Gilbert said, getting a slight shock when Antonio turned to glare at him.

"If this were Matthew in Lovino's position, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?!" The Spanish man said, Gilbert gaping like a fish. He had no idea what he would do if his Mattie were in the kind of trouble like Lovino was. Honestly, he would probably kill the people who had hurt him. Antonio continued to struggle and glare, finally getting out of his friend's grasp.

"Exactly. You would do anything to protect him right?!" Antonio yelled, turning around to go rescue his amor. While this was going on, Arthur had managed to punch Lovino in the face several times but he had to admit, the kid was good at fighting.

Lovino had a bloody lip and his eye was starting to swell up while Arthur had a couple of bruises starting to appear on his ribs from the pissed off Italian kicking and punching him there so much.

Antonio saw this and madder than hell, pushed Lovino back and punched Arthur straight in the face and kicked him in the one place no man ever wants to be kicked in. Antonio had punched Arthur so hard that it had knocked the guy out. As he fell to the floor, he turned around to see Lovino glaring at him.

"What the hell was that?! Lovi you could have gotten KILLED!" Antonio snapped, Lovino recoiling slightly.

"I had it under control! I was winning the fight! Damn it Antonio!" Lovino yelled, forgetting about the pain on his face.

It was at this point that the ambulance arrived, and Francis was quick to hide the passed out body of Arthur in the nearby closet. Lovino felt guilt root in his heart, completely forgetting about the state his brother was in. Feliciano had passed out from the pain, and Ludwig was looking paler and paler by the minute. His blue eyes were starting to shine suspiciously, and he refused to let go of Feliciano's hand as they carried him into the ambulance.

They said that only one person could ride along with Feliciano, and when Ludwig looked at Lovino expectedly, the Italian simply shook his head. Surprised, Ludwig got into the vehicle and the ambulance started to drive away from the house and on the way to the hospital.

After a moment of silence, Antonio turned to Lovino, grabbed his arm and pulled him close to his chest, hugging him tightly. "Damn it Lovino…God you are so stubborn and stupid sometimes! I thought I was going to lose you…" Antonio said into Lovino's hair, the Italian finally coming down from his anger and adrenaline high as he hugged Antonio back tighter, burying his head in his boyfriend's chest.

"Antonio…You're not going to lose me…I can fight my own battles too you know…" Lovino said quietly, tears starting to roll down his face as everything that had just happened hit him. "Feliciano…God Antonio I can't lose him…I mean I know he only got shot in the shoulder but what if he bleeds out?! What if-" Lovino was interrupted when Antonio put his hands on Lovino's face and gently lifted it up, forcing the Italian to look at the Spanish man.

"Lovi…It's going to be alright. I promise mi amor…Feliciano will be okay, Ludwig's with him. As for the business with Brandon…We'll figure something out." Antonio said, wiping away Lovino's tears with his hands. Lovino sighed shakily and nodded, leaning his forehead against Antonio's. Antonio smiled gently at him and stared into the depths of Lovino's hazel eyes, hugging him to his chest after a moment.

Lovino tried to get his breathing under control since crying never really helps with that. Antonio petted his hair calmly, and although he seemed calm and caring on the outside, his emotions were everywhere and he was pissed. However, now was obviously now not the time to be thinking about that.

Lovino let go after a few minutes and Antonio took that opportunity to kiss his love gently. Just as the Italian began to sink into it and close his eyes, Antonio pulled away with a cheeky smile. Lovino glared at him and before he could say anything, Joan and Matthew ran up to the teen and hugged him tightly.

Lovino struggled to get out of their hug fest but after a while just kind of gave up and hugged them back. Francis, Gilbert, and Antonio watched this happily when the Frenchman whispered to his other two friends. "What are we going to do?" Gilbert looked to Antonio expecting an answer, Francis doing the same.

Antonio looked at his two best friends, and thought about Feliciano probably having to be knocked out so they could get the bullet out and Ludwig almost crying. He looked to his boyfriend who was smiling slightly, sadness in the smile as Joan and Matthew hugged him tightly. It was at this moment that he knew that he had to protect these people.

They were practically his family at this point. Francis and Gilbert were pretty much his brothers, Ludwig, Feliciano, Joan and Matthew were part of the family too. Romulus was already acting like he was his father and Lovino…Well he was his precious love…

He looked Gilbert and Francis in the eye and said in the most serious voice he could muster. "We're going to fight of course."

**AN: Soooooooo, hope you liked this chapter ****J****Sorry to those who like Arthur. Trust me I do too. England is freaking awesome but I couldn't think of anyone else. Anyway, thanks again for all of the sweet reviews and favorites and follows *hugs all of y'all again* So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	14. Feliciano

**AN: Oh my gosh I am so so so so so so so so sooooooo sorry for not updating! *cries in a corner* I basically was having a lot of anxiety and a few panic attacks since school was gonna be starting soon and I was freaking out and I didn't want that to affect the chapters I wrote. But school started a week ago…Honestly when my mom was driving me I almost had another panic attack. Fun times. But yeah my mom was sweet and she turned on my music really loud and I pretty much sang the whole way there to help let out my anxiety. So first day of school went well I guess…Had to sit by myself at lunch though, yay. And I got lost a couple of times since it was a new school and everything…But anyway, THANK GOG THAT THINGS HAVE GOTTEN A LOT BETTER SINCE THEN! So I thought 'well my homework is done, it's a Sunday, I might as well go ahead and write a chapter' Then I felt really bad when I looked at how long it had been. So once again, IM REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE Y'ALL CAN FORGIVE ME! *Throws cookies and cupcakes and sweets and soda and chips and all that* Thank you guys so much for all the lovely, kind, sweet reviews you guys have given this story! I'm so glad you guys still like it so far~! So here is the chapter you have waited a while for, Chapter 14 of La Bella Madre Italiana**

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING WE'VE DISCUSSED THIS IN EVERY CHAPTER. Anyway, ONWARDS READERS!**

Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, Matthew, and Joan were in the car on the way to the hospital where Feliciano and Ludwig were at.

Antonio was driving like always, looking at Lovino nervously as the Italian looked out the window and went into his own little world. Francis was holding Joan's hand tightly while the two prayed together, wanting the little Italian to be alright and nothing major having to happen to have the bullet taken out. Matthew was still in shock after what had happened, and Gilbert could clearly see that. So he had taken the liberty of holding the Canadian in his arms and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Basically, everyone was scared to death for Feliciano. Logically, the worst that would happen was that he would have to go into surgery and maybe not wake up for a couple of days but their emotions said otherwise.

Lovino was staring out the window, watching all the buildings and cars go by and thinking to himself. '_How does the world continue like this? Even though Feliciano is injured and probably hurting beyond all belief, the world still goes on normally.'_ Lovino thought to himself, watching as kids played on the playground they passed, couples walking hand in hand, teenagers eating fast food and on their phones hanging out.

Everything was…completely normal even though Lovino's world was crashing down slowly. No one talked except for the whispering that could be heard from Gilbert, but even that wasn't necessarily loud. Joan looked at Lovino worriedly, not liking the emotionless expression on his face. It seemed as if he just…gave up. Matthew noticed this look as well, and Joan and the Canadian looked at each other with equally worried expressions.

They finally arrived at the hospital a couple of minutes later, and before Antonio could even turn the car off, Lovino unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped out of the car and ran to the entrance. Antonio quickly took his keys out of the car and he as well as everyone else inside the car ran after Lovino into the hospital.

It was an ordinary hospital, white walls, depression and worry hanging in the air, and the smell of medication filling everyone's senses. Lovino was walking towards the front desk with a worried look and shaky hands. Antonio ran up to the worried Italian and grabbed his hand, Joan and the rest quickly following and supporting Lovino emotionally.

Lovino took a deep breath as Antonio gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure Feliciano is fine. You know better than anyone that he's stronger than he looks." Antonio said softly.

"Qui, out little Feliciano will be fine mon cher." Francis said, Joan nodding along and giving a small smile towards Lovino. Matthew went up to Lovino grabbed Lovino's other hand and squeezed it gently. "He's going to be fine Lovino."

Joan came up and put her hands on Lovino's shoulders while Gilbert grabbed Matthew hand that wasn't holding Lovino's, and Francis put her arm around Joan's waist. It felt nice, Lovino decided. They were all connected and supporting each other. So together the group walked up to the front desk and before Antonio could speak for them, Lovino said quietly.

"Do you know which room Feliciano Vargas is in?" The nurse looked up and the held out a finger, gesturing for them to wait a moment as she grabbed her clip board and searched for the young man's name. A look of sadness spread out on her face as she put the clip board down and said softly. "Yes. He's in room 276, second floor."

Lovino nodded, and with everyone wondering why the nurse looked sad, they all walked up the stairs to the second floor. Instantly Lovino became nervous, looking at all the parents and adults crying in their seats while doctors told them bad news about their child or sibling or friend.

Antonio squeezed Lovino's hand as the group starting looking for room 276. Francis pointed to the door when they passed by it. Lovino looked at the door, his heart dropping down to his stomach in worry. "Oh God please let him be okay…Please please please please…" Lovino whispered to himself. No one stopped the Italian's worried mutters, knowing that this was a way for the Italian to express his anxiety.

The Prussian went forward, knowing that his little brother must be in there too, and opened the door slowly. The room had very little light, giving the room a depressing look, and like most hospitals, the room was barely decorated. There was a small bed and a couple of chairs here and there, with a couch just in case someone would stay overnight. To the far corner of the room was a door that lead to the bathroom, and on the wall in front of the bed was a TV.

Slowly, Lovino looked towards the bed. Feliciano was there laying on the bed, an IV in his wrist and asleep. His chest was going up and down slowly, eyes closed gently and his shoulder wrapped in gauze. Ludwig was sitting on the chair next to the bed, holding Feliciano's hand gently and whispering to the sleeping Italian.

Lovino and everyone else couldn't help but stare at the German who was being so gentle to Feliciano and seemed to be in a very emotional state. All of a sudden, Ludwig looked up with his eyes watering. Gilbert broke away from the group and ran over to his younger brother and hugged him tightly, holding Ludwig in his arms.

"It's going to be alright Lud. Your little Italian is going to be awesome after he wakes up and then we can kick the Mafia's ass." Gilbert said to Ludwig, who at first struggled to get out but eventually just hugged his brother back and broke down after years of being strong for everyone. Gilbert held his brother in his arms and rocked them back and forth like he used to do when Ludwig was younger and had nightmares.

Joan, Matthew, and Francis sat down on the couch and continued to watch Feliciano carefully. Lovino walked slowly to his brother in the hospital bed and looked at the gauze covering his entire shoulder, then at his little brother's sleeping face and felt dizzy.

Antonio saw Lovino move back and forth and knew that he was going to fall. The Spaniard ran over and caught Lovino just as he fell and started to cry. Antonio held Lovino in his arms and hugged and kissed his little love.

"Damn it why out of all people did it have to be Feliciano?! Why did he have to get shot and have to go through immense pain?! He didn't do anything wrong Antonio!" Lovino shouted into his boyfriend's chest, Antonio nodding and whispering calm things into the Italian's ear.

"I know Lovi, I know…It's going to be alright in the end mi amor…You'll see…" Antonio said softly, petting Lovino's hair gently while avoiding that one curl. Lovino nodded and carefully stood up, walking over to his brother's bed. He gently moved his little brother, who seemed very frail at the moment, over a little and laid beside him. Lovino carefully gathered his brother into his arms and held him while petting his hair and singing their mother's lullaby in Italian.

A few moments later, Lovino fell asleep as well, tired from the emotionally exhausting day. Antonio watched this sadly, hating to see the love of his life so unhappy. Ludwig continued holding Feliciano's hand gently, Gilbert's arm wrapped around his brother's shoulders. Matthew had moved and was now holding Gilbert's hand while his head lay in the Prussian's lap.

Francis and Joan held each other closely, still watching the heart monitor carefully. Everything was peaceful in a sad way, and everyone was clinging on to that small string of hope that things would get better soon.

But an hour later, that string of hope broke and everyone fell.

Suddenly, Feliciano's heart monitor starting beeping quickly, the Italian's heart rate going down. Lovino jumped up and looked at Feliciano with fear, running outside of the room. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP MY BROTHER! HIS HEART IS FAILING PLEASE HELP!"

Ludwig had taken the liberty of pumping Feliciano's chest to try to keep his heart going, Gilbert helping when Ludwig would get tired. Francis was holding a crying Joan and praying intensely, Matthew and Antonio helping keep Feliciano alive.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Loviono shouted, crying and desperately shouting for a doctor. Finally a doctor and a few nurses rushed to him and ran inside Feliciano's room. The doctor looked at the monitor and cursed "NURSE GET ME THE '' ((Sorry, I can't remember what it's called.))

As one of the nurses did as the doctor said, another nurse pushed everyone out of the room. Lovino fell to the ground and sobbed, his arms falling to the sides and his body giving up trying to sit up. Antonio dropped down to the floor and held Lovino and rocked him back and forth. Lovino buried his face in Antonio's chest and sobbed.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE NOT FELI! PLEASE DEAR GOD DON'T TAKE AWAY MY FRATELLO PLEASE!" Lovino yelled into Antonio's chest, the Spaniard shedding a few tears as well.

Ludwig was pretty much done trying to function at this point, and each moment that passed by, he could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces and feel himself sinking into despair. "No…No this can't be happening…Feliciano…No this…This is just impossible…H-He can't die...Not Feliciano…No No No NO NO NO NO!" Ludwig shouted, punching the wall as hard as he could.

Gilbert quickly went up to his brother and wrapped his arms around him and sunk to the floor. "Ludwig you have to calm down…" Gilbert said, staring into his brother's eyes. Ludwig stared back, every emotion written on his face. "I CAN'T CALM DOWN! GILBERT DON'T YOU SEE? FELICIANO IS DYING AND I CANT DO ANYTHING TO SAVE HIM! VERDAMNIT!" Ludwig yelled, finally starting to tear up.

Gilbert saw this as well and his eyes starting watering. "I know…Gott I know…I am so sorry…" Gilbert said, his voice cracking as he hugged his brother tightly. Lovino cried and sobbed even more at hearing this.

Joan was sobbing as Francis held her, shedding several tears as they supported each other. "This can't be happening Francis! The doctors have to save him!" Joan said, her voice not able to be louder than a whisper. Francis eventually just ended up sobbing as hard as Joan and held her tightly.

"All we can do is pray mon cherie…There is no grantee that they will be able to save our little angel…"

Lovino fell against Antonio and continued to sob his heart out. "PLEASE I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BROTHER! FELICIANO!" Lovino screamed, Antonio holding him tightly and ending up crying into his lovers hair. An hour went by with no word from the doctor, Feliciano's door staying shut.

Finally, one of the nurses came out with a sad expression on her face. Lovino started tearing up again, as did Ludwig and everyone else. "F-Feliciano…?" Ludwig asked, his heart starting to break and tear apart. The nurse looked at everyone with sad eyes and said. "I'm so very sorry…But Feliciano is in a comma." Antonio's head shot up and he looked at the nurse.

"Is he still alive?" The nurse nodded and explained. "Turns out there was a type of poison in the bullet we pulled out of Feliciano's shoulder. If we hadn't gotten here in time, Feliciano Vargas would have been dead. As for now, we don't know when he will wake up."

Francis thanked the nurse and the rest of the doctors left the room. Ludwig went up to Feliciano's bed and laid next to him, holding his love and kissing his head before falling asleep.

Lovino had to have Antonio's help to walk, being weak from all the crying, and sat next to Feliciano's bed, holding his hand and falling asleep as well. Joan and Francis moved the couch and chairs next to the Italian's bed and everyone sat on either a chair or a couch.

Antonio sat next to Lovino and held him as he slept. "I'm so sorry…I promise I'll try to make things okay mi amor…"

**AN: Oh I'm an evil bitch aren't I? Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it made your feels hate me ****J****So until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	15. What's The Plan?

**AN: Hola guys…I want to apologize. I am so so sorry that I haven't updated this in what, 5? 6 months? God I said I was never going to do this but look what happened…So, my excuses. #1 is school. So it turns out that I like a lot of my teachers…But I had to stop taking Geometry because it was putting too much stress on my mind and shit so they put me in Liberal Arts Math (Where you go to re-take Algebra and stuff) which I'm fine with. English is by far my favorite class so far, and Chorus…Well…My choir is horrible to say the least…I don't want to be mean but it's true. Piano is going amazingly and I'm trying to learn how to play "America's Storage Cleaning" on piano. So yeah, lots of feels XD Help my heart is breaking. Spanish is going well but the teacher doesn't seem to understand that I have anxiety and pretty much forces me and everyone else to participate and stand in class and stuff. Biology is not going to well since I don't understand ANY of it, and I just don't like Science in general…Also my depression has been…Better I guess. For a while I was crying most days because I felt like I didn't belong here and I missed my home in Virginia more than words can say. To this day I only have two true friends at my school but they know mostly everything about me and I love them both to death. Anyway, the other excuse is…Religion. See I'm Christian however, I don't judge others and I personally believe that if you believe in God and Jesus that you will still go to Heaven whether you're gay or not. But I do know what it says in the Bible as well. Basically my mom had a talk with me and said that she loved my stories and will always support my writing and she has nothing against gay couples since she supports GerIta and watches Black Butler and Ouran Higschool Host Club with me. However, she did tell me that I should stop because even though she supports gay couples, it goes against what God says. After that I was depressed for a long time, I stopped writing fan fiction, didn't watch yaoi anime and didn't read fan fiction at all. As a Christian I wanted to make God happy, but after a while I would get idea after idea for a new fan fiction and I realized that someday I probably will stop writing fan fiction and start writing novels and become a music teacher, but for now, I just want to write until my heart soars. Plus, my mom later on said that she wanted me to be happy and she hated seeing me cry all the time because of school. She hugged me and told me that she didn't care if I married a girl or boy as long as I was happy. So I took that to heart and here I am! I hope you all can forgive me for leaving this fanfic for 6 months. God I'm really sorry. You guys have been such big supporters of this story and I want nothing more than to keep writing it and continue to make you all happy. So I was re-reading this and I realized that I made Romano THE ULTIMATE UKE XD So if you see that Lovino's personality has changed slightly, that's because I gave him bigger balls so to say XD Anyway I love each and every one of you so much and thank you for staying with this story for as long as you have. BY THE WAY IT'S THE STORY'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I posted this story on 2/16/15 and I'm so proud of how far it's become. ANYWAY SORRY FOR THE LONG AS HELL AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOW ONTO CHAPTER 15!**

**Disclaimer: LOOK MY FABULOUS AS HELL READERS. IF I OWNED THESE CHARACTERS I WOULD HAVE ALREADY MADE SPAMANO AND PRUCAN CANNON. Anyway, ONWARDS!**

_"Is he still alive?" The nurse nodded and explained. "Turns out there was a type of poison in the bullet we pulled out of Feliciano's shoulder. If we hadn't gotten here in time, Feliciano Vargas would have been dead. As for now, we don't know when he will wake up."_

_Francis thanked the nurse and the rest of the doctors left the room. Ludwig went up to Feliciano's bed and laid next to him, holding his love and kissing his head before falling asleep._

_Lovino had to have Antonio's help to walk, being weak from all the crying, and sat next to Feliciano's bed, holding his hand and falling asleep as well. Joan and Francis moved the couch and chairs next to the Italian's bed and everyone sat on either a chair or a couch._

_Antonio sat next to Lovino and held him as he slept. "I'm so sorry…I promise I'll try to make things okay mi amor…"_

Two hours later

Lovino Vargas continued to sleep in Antonio's arms, dreaming away his worries as the day slowly went on. Ludwig was practically a mess of anxiety, and stared down at his sleeping boyfriend.

It's been two hours since Feliciano had been shot by Antonio's boss, Arthur Kirkland. Antonio had always hated the blonde man for some odd reason, but he had no choice but to respect the man and work for him. Now however? Oh hell no.

Antonio was done with all the crap him and everyone else had been going through for a while, and was so close to shooting all of the mafia in the head and running away with Lovino off into the sunset. But unfortunately, life sucked sometimes and Antonio was unable to do that.

Joan and Francis were cuddling on the couch together watching Netflix on their phone, while Gilbert was sitting next to them, updating his blog and keeing a strong eye on his younger brother. The Prussian was honestly extremely worried for Ludwig.

In all the years they had been together and shared their lives with each other as brothers, Gilbert had never seen anything like this with his brother. Ludwig had no more shouts to let out of his mouth, or any more tears to cry. It was mentally and emotionally frustrating when you knew that you couldn't do ANYTHING while your boyfriend was knocked out.

Matthew was sitting next to Gilbert, holding his hand. After a few more minutes of everyone doing the same thing, Lovino started to slowly wake up. He felt his head pound a bit and he held Antonio's shirt as he sat up.

"Shit…What happened?" He mumbled before looking around, a flash of realization going through his eyes.

Antonio sighed sadly. "Remember mi amor?" The Spaniard asked softly, Lovino nodding with a frown. "And he really hasn't woken up yet?" Lovino asked timidly. Antonio couldn't bear to say it and instead nodded. The Italian cursed profusely in Italian under his breath, still pissed with what Arthur did to his little brother. He didn't give a fuck if he got hurt but when it came to his brother? Hell to the no. Someone's ass WILL get kicked.

The Italian realized that his grandfather was pretty much unaware with what was going on at the moment, since Romulus had decided to leave the kids at the house while he and his ex-wife went out for the day. "Shit…" Lovino said softly, not sure what to do. Antonio heard this and looked down at his boyfriend, frowning slightly at the dries tear stains on his cheeks.

"What is it?" He replied. "Nonno doesn't know anything about this…I don't want to lie to him since Feli is his fucking grandson but…he'll ask questions about how this happened…and he never knew that I was in the Mafia and he would have a heart-attack if he found out." Lovino said, Matthew looking at him worriedly.

"Knowing your grandfather, he probably would freak out…But I still think you should tell him what's going on." The Canadian whispered, not wanting to disturb the silence of the hospital. Gilbert nodded, still keeping an eye on his brother. "Ja, Romulus seems like the kind of guy that would get over something like that quickly if he wanted to." Gilbert replied.

Antonio thought for a moment before holding Lovino's hand gently. "I have to agree with everyone else Lovi. Feliciano is not only your brother, but besides you, he is also the only family that Romulus has left." The Spaniard said calmly, looking into Lovino's eyes with a caring look. Lovino nodded to himself and stood up with his phone in hand, walking to the door.

"I'll be back guys. Come get me if Feliciano wakes up okay?" Everyone else nodded and looked at Feliciano as Lovino shut the door. Francis then looked at Antonio and sighed. "Mon ami, I know it's not really the time nor place to talk about this but we have to eventually." Joan nodded along with what her boyfriend said, Matthew looking over curiously for Gilbert.

"What do you mean by that Francis?" Antonio replied. "The Mafia. What are we going to do about them? You said something about fighting back earlier but…We have to come up with a plan. Toni there are men even stronger than you and it's the MAFIA we're talking about. I know you want to just shoot them all but…We have to be careful and rational about this Antonio, you know that." Francis said this before looking at the door.

"…And you have to be careful when it comes to Lovino getting involved. I love him because he is my cousin, but he is an emotional being. He acts on those emotions in ever decision he makes…For his safety, be careful. Guide him if he wants to be involved."

Joan grabbed Francis's hand softly before saying. "I agree with Francis Antonio. Lovino is one of my best friends and I don't want him to get hurt because he let his anger take over…You have to be careful…And you have to be firm with Lovino when it comes to his emotions." Antonio stared at the two for a moment before replying.

"On the first thing you said Francis, I know we have to come up with a plan. You're right, I really would not give a damn if all of the Mafia burned in hell. I've been trying to think of something that wouldn't get us all killed…" Matthew was about to comment when a male nurse walked in.

He had blonde hair and purplish eyes and he was wearing a kind smile. His name tag showed only his first name since his last name was just too confusing to pronounce and spell. "Hello, I'm Tino and I'm going to be Feliciano's personal nurse until he heals up and wakes up alright?" Tino said gently, going over to check Feliciano's vitals and such. He wrote this all down on a clip-board. Antonio and the rest smiled at the nurse besides Ludwig, who was still asleep holding the Italian.

Tino turned to the rest and said gently. "Feliciano's heart rate is normal and so is his temperature and vitals and all. We just have to wait for that arm to heal." Gilbert looked at Tino for a moment and said. "Do you know when he'll wake up?"

Tino frowned slightly and shook his head. "Sadly no. It's really up to Feliciano." "What do you mean by that?" Joan asked curiously. Tino looked at her with a small smile. "Well when it comes to things like this and a patient is unconscious, nothing can wake that person up except for themselves. So it could take days, weeks, months, or years for Feliciano to wake up. But in my personal opinion, I think he'll wake up in a couple of weeks at the most. The poison is all out of his system so there's nothing really holding him back" Tino explained carefully, checking on the Italian one more time before heading out the door.

"Oh and one last thing, I'll check on him every day but Mr. Ox will be his doctor so he'll come and give you progress reports every four or five days." Antonio and everyone else nodded and thanked him for being his nurse before Tino smiled one last time and headed out to check up on another patient.

Lovino POV

Lovino closed the door to Feliciano's hospital room and sighed, going to the waiting area to call Romulus. He had no idea what to expect from his Nonno but he hoped it wouldn't get too ugly. He took out his I-Phone that had a red case on it and dialed his grandfather's number that he had memorized, and put the phone next to his ear. He heard the dial tone for a few moments before a loud voice shouted.

"LOVINO ROMANO VARGAS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Romulus yelled, making Lovino wince and hold the phone back away from his ear. "Nonno please be quiet, I'm at the hospital." The Italian said calmly, holding his phone away from his ear again just in case.

"The hospital?! Why are you there? And where the hell is everyone else?! Me and you're grandmother came home to an empty house, wondering where you guys were!" Romulus once again shouted, but tried to make his voice quieter.

"Everyone else is here too Nonno…Look just come here and I'll explain everything okay? It's…hard to do unless you're here in person…" Lovino said softly, hoping his grandfather would understand and not snap again. He heard Romulus sigh on the phone and a woman's voice ask if he was okay.

"…Fine, we're on our way. But you better have a really good explanation for making us worry like this." Romulus eventually said after a moment of thinking, Lovino letting out a breath of relief. "I will, promise. Ti amo Nonno." Lovino said, ending the call after he heard his grandfather say. "Ti amo troppo."

Once he ended the call, the Italian mad his way back to his fratello's room, hoping for SOME good news. "This day has already been really shitty…" Lovino said tiredly, his eyes drooping when he walked into the hospital room. Everyone was sitting in silence and he raised an eyebrow. Usually at least one person would be talking to keep away the deep atmosphere. Right now, he could cut it with a knife.

"…Are you fuckers okay?" Lovino asked, rubbing his eyes. Antonio saw this and hugged Lovino gently, pulling the man into his lap. Lovino blushed some but didn't really protest, curling up in the Spanish man's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck as he buried his head in Antonio's chest. Antonio smiled softly and started to pet his boyfriend's hair, avoiding the curl.

"We were talking about what we should do when it comes to the Mafia." Antonio said quietly, deciding to be honest. Francis, Joan, Matthew, and even Gilbert looked over and listened to the conversation. Lovino tensed a bit at the sound of what Antonio said before relaxing.

"Well we obviously have to come up with a damn plan…" Lovino muttered, Francis grinning as he yelled. "THAT'S WHAT I WAS SAYING!" Joan giggled and Gilbert laughed, Matthew just smiling and rolling his eyes. Antonio nodded, bringing back the serious mood.

"Si that's true. The thing is, is that we have no idea what to do." Lovino hummed at this and started to think. Antonio may have been in the Mafia longer, but Lovino (unfortunately) knew Brandon better. He came up with an idea; A terrifying, disgusting idea but an idea.

"I think I know what we could do…" Lovino said quietly. "What's that?" Matthew replied, everyone else looking at Lovino curiously. The Italian sighed and sat up in Antonio's lap to look at everyone. "…We all know that Brandon is Arthur's favorite right? Well since Arthur is probably still at the house unconscious, Brandon is probably leading the Mafia for now." Lovino said, everyone else nodding.

The Italian took a deep breath and breathed it out. "…We also know that Brandon…w-wants me in more ways than one…" Antonio tensed at the words, Joan and Matthew staring at Lovino with eyes. The male shakily breathed in again before saying the final words to his plan.

"…So here's what I'm thinking…Antonio. You lead everyone else inside the Mafia building and if anyone asks, say that they're new recruits and that you are going to train them. Everyone carry weapons like swords and knives. Only carry a gun just in case. As you're inside the building, I want you all to start killing, or injuring the people who are on Brandon's side. Brandon is the type of person that only acts tough because of how many people follow him. So if there are less people on that asshole's side, the more timid he is goig to be and the easier it will be to just…get rid of him." Lovino said, everyone else looking at him impressed.

"That's actually…Not a bad idea…" Francis said quietly, Gilbert nodding. Joan looked at Lovino carefully and said softly. "But Lovino…How are we going to keep Brandon distracted?" "He'll have to notice eventually that his people are missing." Matthew said as well, staring at Lovino with curiosity.

Antonio held Lovino tightly and stared into his eyes, the wheels in his head turning fast. "…And what are you going to do Lovino?" Antonio asked sternly. Lovino gulped and looked down at their intertwined hands. "…I'll distract Brandon…" Lovino quietly said, his curl crinkling up and his hands tightening.

"By any means that I have to use.." Everyone knew what he meant by this, and that's why chaos pretty much happened…Well, it was a quiet chaos since no one wanted to wake up Ludwig or get kicked out.

"FUCK no. There is no way in hell I am letting those slimy disgusting hands touch you ever again!" Antonio said, his hands holding his boyfriend's shoulders in a tight grip. Joan stood up and hugged Lovino tightly around his waist.

"Lovino…There is no way that's happening. You have been through enough with that bastard…You don't need any more pain…" Matthew walked away from Gilbert and took Lovino's hand and held it firmly. "I've already lost you once…I'm not going to let you go through that hell again…You're my best friend and you're pretty much my brother. I'm sorry but I can't watch you put yourself in that kind of situation with him!"

Gilbert stayed silent, deciding not to say anything. In his personal opinion, it was up to the Italian on what he wanted to do, and to be honest he thought that it was a great plan. A dangerous plan but a good one. Francis knew that his girlfriend would slap him in the face for saying this, but he felt that he had to get it off his chest.

"…I think it's a good idea…" He said quietly, earning a shocked look from Matthew and Joan, but a surprisingly calm look from Antonio. Well, it looked calm anyway. Lovino looked into his eyes and could see the fury swimming in those green depths, Francis seeing this as well.

"Explain yourself Francis." Antonio said calmly, trying not to lose his shit. "Well mon ami…You have to remember…Lovino was also in the Mafia. He can handle himself and even though you want to protect him, it is up to HIM whether he does this or not. Lovino is his own person and even though you may not want him to go do this, it's his choice." Francis said seriously, looking into his friend's eyes.

Joan was quite pissed and everyone could see it. She knew that her boyfriend had a point but at the same time…She didn't want her best friend to get hurt. He was there for her along with Matthew when she needed someone to talk to. He was there when she would doubt her beauty and Francis wasn't there. Lovino helped her through all the bullshit she went through before she met Francis. She just didn't want to see him get hurt again.

Matthew was feeling the same way. He had no one before he met Lovino. His parents had been killed in front of him, and the only family he had left never even glanced at him or noticed his presence. Matthew had been done with the world and it's cruelty and was about to end it all. But then Lovino came along and he wasn't alone anymore. Matthew wanted his best friend to be happy in life, and he sure as hell didn't want him going near Brandon.

Antonio shook his head stubbornly and held Lovino close to him. "Francis I know it's a good plan but…I can't let Lovino near this disgusting piece of shit knowing that he could hurt mi amor. I know he can defend himself and I know that he's a strong person but things happen! I don't want to risk anything…" Antonio said softly, holding Lovino's cheek gently.

"You're are the most precious thing to me…I don't want you to get hurt." The Spaniard said quietly. Lovino's eyes softened and he put his hand over Antonio's hand that was holding his cheek. He sighed before saying to Joan and Matthew.

"Look. You two are the most amazing friends I could ever ask for. You have stuck by my side even though I would be a dick. You helped me through pretty much everything and I love you both. However, I can't just stand there and watch all hell break loose. I can't watch Brandon continue to be cruel to others and see my baby brother just LAY there breathing through tubes in his nose without doing something. We all have had so much shit happen to us because of the fucking Mafia and I'm sick of it. Am I scared? HELL YES. Am I terrified that he's going to do something and succeed? YES. But am I going to let that stop me? No. I'm sorry you two but…I have to do this, and you can't stop me." Lovino finished saying this, Joan and Matthew staring at the Italian speechless.

Gilbert grabbed Matthew and held his hand, dragging him outside to talk. Francis stood up and slowly went up to his girlfriend, expecting a slap to the face. But instead, Joan hugged him and dragged him outside as well. Seeing that they were alone (Besides Ludwig but he was fast asleep), Lovino turned his head towards Antonio and looked at him with a tender look. Antonio looked at his boyfriend worriedly.

"…Lovino I don't want to lose you…I don't want you to get h-hurt…You are my everything and the center of my universe. If you get hurt and I know that I let you go with us in the first place…I don't know what I'll do…" Antonio said shakily. Yes he was Pirate Spain, the most feared man in the Mafia…But he was also Antonio, a lover before a fighter and a human being.

Lovino blushed of course and looked down for a moment, deciding what to say before looking back up and kissing Antonio on the lips softly. No tongue and nothing too passionate or hot, but just a kiss full of love. Antonio held Lovino tighter and brought him closer as he moved his lips against Lovino's just as caringly. Lovino slowly parted away from Antonio and hugged the man tightly, staring up at him again.

"Antonio. I know you're worried about me but damn it I need to do this. It's the only way we can stop so much bloodshed from happening in the Mafia. If there was another way that I could think of trust me I would do it. But there is no other option besides running away and there is no way in hell I'm going to do that. If I get hurt, so be it. I know you'll be there to take care of me and I'll be there to take care of you if you get hurt. You can't always fucking protect me Antonio. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of some asshole in the Mafia breaking the rules and being cruel to everyone." Lovino replied softly, frowning some.

Antonio stared at Lovino and kissed his forehead, then his eyelids and both of his cheeks, his temples and his nose before kissing him again on the lips. Lovino sighed happily and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Antonio's neck. When they couldn't breathe anymore they parted, but still looked into each-other's eyes tenderly.

"Te amo…Te amo mucho Lovino…" Antonio said softly, petting Lovino's hair again. Lovino cracked a small smirk. "Well of course you do, I'm fucking hot." Lovino said before letting the small smirk turn into a small smile.

"And ti amo troppo Antonio. Everything will be fine…" The Italian said, cuddling with Antonio and falling asleep. Antonio laughed a little and kissed his boyfriend's forehead one last time before gathering him up in his arms and moving to the couch to hold him and also get in some sleep.

_'__I have to protect him…He's everything…But at the same time I need to let him make his own choices…What am I going to do?' _ Antonio thought briefly before deciding that he would just sleep on it, and pulled Lovino closer as he fell asleep to Lovino's breathing and the beeping of Feliciano's monitor.

**AN: HOLY CRAP THAT WAS LONGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE XD Anyway I hope you all liked this and please go check out the first chapter to my new Spamano fanfic 'I'm in love with a fairy tale'. So. Yeah. Lots of things happening~ I'm not sure how many more chapters this will have but this is a little bit more than half-way done. YAY! So until the next chapter of this, any of my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	16. Romance Conversations

**AN: Hello again my awesome readers~! So I AM ON SPRING BREAK THANK GOD BECAUSE HOLY CRAP SCHOOL HAS BEE STRESFULL AND I'VE BEEN SICK. *sighs* So yay I can update this now ****J****So like I said in the very first chapter of this, I have NO idea where this story is heading and how long it's going to be. But I think the last chapter (The epilogue) will be like seven chapters or so from now? Maybe? Well around that number anyway. BUT SO. Antonio want to protect Lovino but doesn't want to control him, Lovino is stuck with a terrible decision, Matthew and Joan are having doubts because they don't want Lovino to get hurt, and Francis and Gilbert seem like huge dicks because they agree with Lovino's plan. OH AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, Grandpa Romulus is JUST now coming to the hospital and he doesn't know anything XD So this will be interesting huh~? Anyway please enjoy this chapter of La Bella Madre Italiana and thanks so much for always supporting this and my other stories!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CRAP IF I DID, SPAMANO WOULD BE CANNON. I only own the story ****J****Anyway, continue~**

Francis and Joan were outside, discussing their current situation.

"Mon Cherie…I know this is hard for you but…I've been inside those walls. I know what the Mafia is like and it's not pretty…Unlike moi~" The Frenchman said tenderly, deciding to add in a joke at the end to make Joan laugh.

Thankfully he succeeded because the beautiful woman standing in front of him just rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. Okay so not a full laugh but hey it was something! Joan looked up at the man she had been with for more than a year and smiled sadly. "Qui…I know that this is the best thing for us to do but…Francis Lovino is my best friend, and he's been through so much pain…" Joan replied, crossing her arms in front of her to keep the cold out.

It was November after all and things were starting to get chilly; yes even in Italy it got cold sometimes. Francis saw this and took of his coat, putting it around her shoulders like any proper boyfriend would do.

Joan rolled her eyes again at the joking eyebrow wiggle Francis did afterwards. Getting back into a serious mood, the Frenchman led Joan to sit down on the sidewalk, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"I'm aware of that. We all are, and I'm not saying that this is the most magnifque plan but…amour there's nothing else we can do. Besides, Lovino can handle himself~! I've seen those arms and they're not flabby like Gilbert's!" Francis said in a joking tone, smiling softly when Joan snorted.

"I'm just worried…" Joan said quietly, drawing Francis's jacket closer to her, looking into her lover's eyes. Francis stared back and moved some of her hair out of her face, kissing the woman's forehead gently. "Me too Cherie, me too…" He muttered, deciding to keep quiet for a bit and just hold Joan.

Gilbert and Matthew

Gilbert and Matthew were also having their own private conversation…But it wasn't as sweet or caring as Francis and Joan's.

Now it didn't seem like it, but the small Canadian could get pissed. And when he did, all hell would break loose and it honestly scared the shit out of everyone. Gilbert was staring at Matthew with wide eyes as his boyfriend ranted in both French AND English, deciding to keep his mouth shut for a while.

"How could Francis say that he agrees with Lovino?! _Il's pas penser tout droit! Lovino maintenant et ce plan isn't va a putain de travail! traverse soulinger! (_He's not thinking straight! Lovino is going through stress right now and this plan isn't going to fucking work!) This is such bull shit Gilbert! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PUT UP WITH SOMEONE WHO AGREES WITH LOVINO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS GIL?!" Matthew yelled.

'_Shit birdie calm down…You're going to blow a vein if you keep yelling like that!' _Is what Gilbert WANTED to say, but if he had to be honest, Matthew looking like he was about to punch the shit out of someone, and the Prussian did NOT want to be the unlucky bastard.

"GILBERT FRITZ BEILSCHMIDT." Matthew said loudly, standing in front of Gilbert with his hands on his hips.

'_Fuck when did he get there?!'_ The albino thought to himself before looking into Matthew's violet eyes. They seemed so filled with fury and anger but they also looked…Drained. Matthew snapped out of his angry rant phase and just stared at his boyfriend before sighing and letting his head droop.

"I just…Don't know what to do Gil." The Canadian said softly, his voice going back to its normal volume since it was tired from all that yelling. Gilbert looked at Matthew sadly and put his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks softly, lifting his face up. Matthew's eyes still continued to look down and he looked exhausted and tired.

Gilbert bent his legs so he could pear into Matthew's face and look him in the eye. "Hey, look at me birdie." Gilbert said, grinning when the other male did so.

"I'm looking." Matthew said bluntly, earning an eye roll from Gilbert. Not many people knew that Matthew could be very sassy when he was in a bad mood.

"Look is this plan stupid? Hell yes. But Mattie…It might fucking work! That's why even though you hate the plan, I don't like it much either, and Antonio sure as HELL doesn't like it, we have to at least try…" The red-eyed man said to Matthew, catching the smaller boy when he , it was more like the Canadian lost all of his strength and just decided to lean on Gilbert.

The Prussian didn't mind and leaned against the Hospital wall, sliding down to the floor and holding Matthew tightly. "This sucks Gil…" The violet-eyed man said to his boyfriend, feeling tired. Gilbert chuckled a little bit and started to run his fingers through his Birdie's hair.

"Ja I know birdie. Trust me I know…" Gilbert replied softly, smiling to himself when his little Canadian decided to just fall asleep in his arms.

'_Antonio you better get your shit together, cause if you don't let Lovino do this, all hell is gonna break loose' _The Prussian thought to himself before tightening his hold around his boyfriend and shutting his eyes as well.

Antonio and Lovino

Despite his wishes, Antonio couldn't find it in himself to sleep.

He continued to hold Lovino and watched calmly as his boyfriend breathed in…and out. In…and out. It was soothing to the Spaniard, watching his Lovino breathe peacefully. He was stuck with a hard decision to make and Lovino's breathing calmed Antonio's confusion and annoyance.

'_I love him but he can be such an idiot sometimes. I mean what am I supposed to do? Stand by and watch Lovino, MY Lovino, go near Brandon? What if something happened? But…Lovi is his own person…I-I don't want to control him or seem like the controlling type…But…' _Antonio's mind raced, his hold on Lovino growing tighter.

The Italian stirred slightly, turning over to bury his head in Antonio's older man smiled softly, his eyes staring at Lovino fondly. '_This is mi amor…Even if most of me wants to let him do this and go with this plan…That one part of me…The Mafia, possessive part of me will never agree to this.' _Antonio thought to himself.

Only Francis and Gilbert were aware of how controlling Antonio could be when it came to someone he loved. It's not like the Spaniard could help it, that one part of him just…He could never get rid of. '_I guess that's what happens when you kill people to protect the ones you love huh…'_

Lovino mumbled something in his sleep, and Antonio felt that protective, possessive side of him go up in flames. '_I swear if Brandon even THINKS about laying a hand on my Lovi, there will be hell to pay…'_ Antonio thought, holding Lovino even tighter.

'_No one should be able to lay a finger on him in any sexual way like that…And if Brandon does…If he hurts him…He'll wish the Devil had caught him first.'_ Antonio stared down at Lovino with an almost predatory gaze for a moment before he snapped out of it, shaking his head back and forth.

'_I need to get it together…' _Antonio quickly thought before Lovino yawned, sitting up very slowly and rubbing his eyes. He stole a quick glance at his brother and Ludwig, looking sadly at the monitor as well before looking at Antonio.

"…Hey you okay? You kind of look like shit Antonio." The Italian said bluntly, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. Antonio put all his previous thoughts on the back burner for now and smiled at Lovino.

"Si I'm fine Lovi! Aw were you worried about me?" Antonio teased, winking and his smile turning into a full out grin when Lovino blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. "I may be an asshole but I have the right to worry when I want to you bastard." Lovino replied, crossing his arms with a huff.

The Spaniard chuckled warmly and brought Lovino close to him, staring into those green-brown eyes he loved so much. They changed colors depending on the feisty Italian's mood, he had noticed over the time they spent together.

If Lovino was angry or sad or upset in any way, they would shine a dark brown, darker than Feliciano's. However, when he was happy (Antonio loved this the most) or excited, the Italian's eyes would go to a bright green. Lovino personally thought it was weird, but Antonio thought it was one of the many things that made his boyfriend beautiful.

"But seriously, are you okay? I know you say you're fine but you really do look like shit Antonio…" Lovino said, staring back at Antonio's deep green eyes. He could see the hesitation in them and that's why he had decided to press the matter further.

Antonio felt his heart melt, knowing that Lovino cared enough to ask. Eventually the Spaniard sighed, not wanting to ever lie to his boyfriend. "I'm just…Worried. It's not that I don't know if you can take care of yourself or not, I know you can. You're such a strong person Lovi…But this is BRANDON we are talking about here. What if you get hurt and I can't be there to help you? What if he does something horrible to you? I can't stand the mere thought of you being around that piece of shit, and the face that you're risking your life and body? It makes me furious Lovino…" Antonio answered, resting his forehead on his lover's shoulder.

Lovino sat there for a moment, trying to think of a way to respond. '_Well shit…How am I supposed to answer that?' _Lovino thought, bringing Antonio's head back up with his hands. He kept his normal scowl on his face and through his bride out the window for a moment. He grabbed Antonio's hand and placed it over his heart.

"…Do you feel that?" Lovino asked quietly, looking at his own feet. Antonio stared at Lovino. "Si…" Antonio answered. Lovino took a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend.

"As long as that is still beating, no matter what happens I'm never going to leave. If Brandon ends up hurting me, so be it. We'll get through this shit together."

Lovino replied, grunting when Antonio suddenly decided to kiss him. Antonio pressed their lips together, massaging Lovino's gently with his own for a moment before dragging his arms down and wrapping them around the Italian's waist.

Lovino closed his eyes and let himself be pulled into the sweet bliss that was his boyfriend, not expecting for Antonio to pull him on his lap. Lovino opened his eyes quickly and gasped in shock, which gave Antonio the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue through those delicious lips.

Lovino's eyes widened and he quickly glanced over to where Ludwig and Feliciano were innocently sleeping, worried that the German would wake up. Antonio gently grabbed his boyfriend's chin and dragged Lovino's face back to where he as facing the Spaniard.

"…Lovi just for a little bit, can we just…go into our own world? Por favor mi Lovino?" Antonio asked softly against the Italian's lips, looking at him with pleasing eyes. Lovino stared back and tried to stop himself from getting swept up in those dark green eyes. Antonio watched as Lovino's eyes fluttered shut and he grinned, knowing that this was basically a nod of approval. Still keeping that grin, he kissed Lovino's forehead and stood up, earning a scowl and a glare from his boyfriend.

"Antonio what the hell!" Lovino yelled, frustrated. Antonio just smiled and helped Lovino stand up; 'accidently' brushing his hand against that sensitive curl on his Lovi's head. The Italian's eyes grew to the size of golf balls and he blushed deeply, standing as stiff as a board. With a chuckle, Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and kissed it.

"Well we obviously can't continue here now right Lovi~?" Antonio said in a teasing manner, loving the way Lovvino gulped.

"B-But my grandpa is supposed to get here soon, he'll blow his shit if I'm not here!" The Italian protested, not really wanting to stop anything but worried that Romulus will burst a vein from how pissed he could get. Antonio seemed to think about this for a moment before smiling.

"Well your grandpa likes me si?" The Spaniard asked, Lovino replying. "Well yeah…" "So, we can get Gil or Matthew or Francis or Joan to say that I took you out to eat since you were too busy watching your brother to properly feed yourself!" Antonio said with a laugh in his voice.

Lovino thought about it and how it might actually work before sighing and nodding. "Fine, I guess that would work. But we have to be back here ASAP so no fucking funny business got it?!" Lovino replied with a glare. Antonio smiled widely and dragged Lovino through the hospital to the front where his car was, telling Francis and Joan what to say to Romulus. When they got in the car, he playfully winked at his boyfriend.

"No promises Lovi~ I am from the country of passion after all!" Antonio said with a grin, groaning in pain when Lovino kicked him in the . "Just shut the hell up and drive already…" Lovino replied, nervous but excited for what they were going to do. Obviously it wasn't going to be anything TOO sexual but…Hey, Lovino couldn't deny that he wasn't curious by what Antonio said a few minutes ago.

'_Can we go into our own world for just a bit?'_.

**AN: Hey guys~ So I figured it was about time some smexy scenes started happening. BUT THERE OBVIOUSLY WON'T BE SEX IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE LOVINO IS NOT READY FOR THAT LEVEL OF HOTNESS. But still, smexy times! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter, and until the next chapter in this, any of my other stories, or anything new, Peace!**

**~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	17. Oolala

**AN: Hello my lovelies~ So yes thank you so much for being patient! IT IS FINALLY HERE. I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter and actually plan it out…It never works anyway so I'm just going with the flow like usual XD BY THE WAY, for this chapter I recommend listening to 'My hips don't lie' You'll find out what they do in this chapter. NO IT'S NOT SEX YOU PERVERTS-oh who am I kidding I myself am a pervert ****J****Thanks again for supporting my stories everyone, and here is chapter 17 of La Bella Madre Italiana~!**

**_Italics-Lovino singing _****Underlined-Antonio singing ****_Both of them singing_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING so don't sue me please ****J****I'm just a spamano trash can rolling by in life.**

Slight tension could be felt in Antonio's car. Lovino chose not to point it out since there was no way in hell he was going to admit that he was slightly nervous about what would go down at the Spaniard's house. Antonio however, didn't want his lover to feel like there was no way out of the situation and commented lightly. "Just so you know Lovino, if you EVER feel uncomfortable in anything we do or you want to stop at anytime, please tell me alright? It doesn't matter how far we go, I will still love you. It's all in your hands okay mi amor?"

Lovino felt himself relax a bit at his words and nodded, not being able to find the courage in himself to reply with actual conversation. Antonio smiled softly at him and focused on the road while grabbing Lovino's hand with a gently but firm grip. The Italian relaxed even more and decided to turn the radio on, Antonio grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at the song.

This made Lovino laugh, which brought a smile to Antonio's face. He was glad that the tension in the air was disappearing and he didn't want Lovino to feel nervous at all! This was going to be fun and he would make damn sure that his lover enjoyed himself. It was truly a shame that Lovino didn't laugh often or smile much because he truly looked beautiful doing either.

His smile was always small but true, and it felt like the sun was shining down on the Spaniard whenever he saw it. And his laugh…God his laugh was amazing! It was slightly high pitched, and there would be snorts along with it but…It was still the most beautiful sound Antonio had ever heard and will ever be able to hear. Lovino recognized the song and smirked after laughing his ass off.

"_Shakira Shakira~_" The two sang. "I never really knew that she could dance like this, she make a man wanna speak Spanish~ Como se llama _ (Si!) _Bonita~ _ (Si~!) _Mi casa!" Antonio sang, Lovino singing the 'si's in the background. Antonio kept on driving as he listened to Lovino sing Shakira's part.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that! You make a woman go mad. So be wise~ _(Si!) _ And keep on, reading the signs of my body."_ Antonio grinned as Lovino smirked and sang the chorus. "_I'm on tonight! You know my hips don't lie~ I'm starting to feel it right. The attraction~ The attention~ Don't you see baby this is perfection~!" _Lovino mockingly bowed as much as he could in the car when Antonio clapped.

"Hey girl, I can see your body moving~ And it's driving me crazy! And I, didn't have the slightest idea~ Until I saw you dancin. When you walk up on the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore, the way you move your body girl! And everything is all unexpected, the way you right and left it~ So you can keep on shakin it!" Lovino shrugged and nodded, as if this were all true and Antonio laughed at that.

"_I never knew that she could dance like this~_" Lovino sang, not being able to help the grin that crossed his face when Antonio replied. "She make a man wanna speak Spanish!"

_"__Como se llama, bonita, mi casa!"_ Both of them sang, Antonio slightly surprised that his lover knew the words in Spanish. It was…Well, if he had to be honest with himself it was hot. He really wouldn't mind if Lovino ever spoke to him in Spanish…Antonio shook his head slightly to get away from his perverted thoughts.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that! You make a woman go mad! So be wise, and keep on, reading the signs of my body~ I'm on tonight! You know my hips don't lie and I'm startin to feel you boy. C'mon lets go, real slow~ Don't you see baby asi es perfecto~_" Let's just say that Antonio's grip on the steering wheel became extremely tight, especially the way Lovino was looking at him.

The Italian smirked to himself. So this is what it felt like to have the power to do this to Antonio. 'Not to bad actually.' He thought to himself. "_I know I'm on tonight~ And my hips don't lie, and I'm startin to feel it's right. The attraction, the attention, don't you see baby this is perfection~"_ Antonio gulped slightly, wanting to get to his house already at this point. Lovino felt his smirk widen, seeing how unnerved Antonio was.

'Hah! Serves him right for teasing me all the damned time' "_Oh boy~ I can see your body movin, half animal half man! I don't, don't really know what I'm doin~ But you seem to have a plan. My will and self-restraint, have come to fail now fail now~"_

'Okay Antonio, now is NOT the time to jump him. Nope, bad idea. Just deal with it and then you can jump this beautiful tease at home and fuck him senseless-NO NOT THAT EITHER. Control…Control…Be strong Antonio be strong!' The Spaniard thought this and kept his eyes on the road, wishing they had never turned on the radio.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at Antonio, still smirking. "_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know. That's a bit too hard to explain." _Antonio did not sing the next part at all, too focused on the road and trying not to park the car, and take his lover right then. SO Lovino gladly filled in. "_I never really knew that she could dance like this! She make a man wanna speak Spanish~"_ What happened next almost broke Antonio's will.

Lovino leaned over and WHISPERED into Antonio's ear. "_Como se llama, bonita, mi casa su casa~"_ Antonio's grip on the wheel tightened even more and he somehow kept that calm smile on his face. 'Lovi if you mess with the bull you get the horns mi amor…' Antonio thought, glancing over to see Lovino's prideful face. The two listened to the rest of the song in silence, the Italian still wearing that prideful smirk and the Spaniard counting to 50 in his head.

Suddenly, Lovino realized that he had never actually been to Antonio's house and wondered what it looked like. The older one seemed to realize this as well and smiled. "I can't wait for you to see my house Lovi~!" He exclaimed, making his boyfriend roll his eyes at the nickname. "Are you ever going to stop calling me 'Lovi'?" The Italian glared at Antonio slightly as he said this. "Nope~! Not for as long as I live. It's just so cute seeing your face flush up you know?" Antonio said sweetly, pulling into the driveway of his home.

It was nothing extravagant or huge, just a one story place really. There were flowers planted in the front and the house was painted yellow. The door was red and besides the bright colors, it was just a normal house. The Italian then proceeded to lose all of the confidence he had before-hand, and gulped.

Antonio saw this and even though he was frustrated (sexually) he grabbed his hand sweetly. "Hey, remember what I said earlier? That still stands okay?" The Italian nodded and looked at the house. "So, how long have you lived in this dump?" He asked with a bored look. Antonio gasped dramatically. "It's not a dump mi amor! It's beautiful you'll see!"

And with that, Antonio got out of the car and dragged Lovino out with him, running up to the door and unlocking it. "Welcome to mi casa~!" The Spaniard said cheerfully, Lovino rolling his eyes. Even though the house was small on the inside, it was warm and had that homey type of feel to it.

It was very…Antonio like. The Italian took off his shoes and stared at Antonio with a raises eyebrow, waiting for him to say something. Antonio smiled softly and took his hand in his own, kissing the palm of it. The other gulped at this and thankfully, didn't blush. The Spaniard kissed each finger softly and smiled at Lovino, making the other finally blush.

He lead the younger one towards the couch in the living room and they both sat down, Antonio making the first move. He kissed Lovino on the lips lovingly, the other bringing his arms to settle around Antonio's shoulders as he kissed back. They moved their lips together and each person applied more and more pressure. Deciding to be bold, Antonio moved his tongue across Lovino's lips, making the Italian shudder slightly. He prodded his tongue and after a moment's hesitation, Lovino let Antonio in.

'Oh God oh God oh God' was all Lovino could think as Antonio's tongue caressed his own, tasting all of the Italian's mouth. Lovino could practically feel himself melt as Antonio wrapped his arms around his waist and pull him closer, making their chests touch. Lovino didn't know what to think as Antonio's tongue explored his mouth, rubbing softly against his own. Clumsily, the younger one decided to join in this dance and his own tongue moved on its own accord, dancing with Antonio's. Antonio's hands seemed to move on their own up and down his lovers back, somehow bringing him even MORE closer than before and kissing the shorter one harder. Lovino felt dizzy in a good way and all thoughts of everything seemed to flow away from his mind. Antonio broke the kiss and the Italian whined slightly, earning a chuckle from the Spaniard.

"So cute…So beautiful…" Antonio muttered, kissing Lovino's nose, cheeks, chin, and even his eyelashes as they fluttered shut. Was Lovino blushing? Hell yes, but he could care less at the moment because he was in Heaven at the moment. His entire body tingling and the sensation only growing as the older of the two pushed him gently back against the couch, climbing on top of him. Lovino gulped as Antonio grabbed his wrists with a soft but firm grip and held his arms above his head with one hand, looking to the younger for permission to continue. Lovino nodded and Antonio kissed his forehead, kissing down his face and peppering kisses down his jaw and neck before lifting up the Italian's shirt. Now Lovino didn't think he was ugly or anything, but he was slightly insecure when it came to his body. He honestly still didn't see what Antonio found attractive about him; he just had average features and nothing more.

His train of thought stopped and he let out a startled cry when Antonio kissed his left nipple, taking it into his mouth and rolling his tongue over the tip. Lovino tried to keep his breathing under control and managed to sort of succeed in the end…At least until the Spaniard (who looked extremely smug) decided to gently take the tip of Lovino's nipple with his teeth and softly nibble it, looking into his lover's eyes. His arms twitched, his hands wanting to grip the couch and Antonio let go of them, using his other hand to pinch the nipple not currently being sucked. The Italian gripped the couch beneath him with his hands and bit his lip, little shocks of pleasure coursing though his body. He whimpered when he felt the loss of Antonio's mouth over his nipple, but didn't have time to mourn for the loss before the older one decided to move onto the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Lovino could feel himself getting hard and tried to cross his legs, it being a difficult task since Antonio was IN BETWEEN them.

Antonio let go of the boy's nipples with a satisfying noise and sat back, proud of his work. He looked extremely smug and watched his lover stare back at him panting. Lovino's face was flushed to the point of no return, his eyes were lidded and filled with lust, his chest was going up and down a bit faster than normal, his nipples erect, and he looked absolutely breathtaking in that state. Well, at least to Antonio that is. Lovino stared at the smug look on Antonio's face and rolled his eyes. "What are you looking at dickhead?" He asked bluntly, watching the other's shoulders shrug. "You." Antonio resumed what he was doing beforehand after he answered, rubbing his thumbs over Lovino's nipples again and kissing down his chest slowly, about to reach his stomach. The Italian covered his mouth to prevent the small noises that wanted to escape from coming out. Antonio raised an eyebrow at this and smiled softly.

"You shouldn't hide your lovely voice Lovi~" The Italian shook his head in defiance, thinking that it was too embarrassing. Antonio kissed down his lover's soft stomach, a little pudge that Antonio found adorable. "Aw c'mon mi amor~ I want to hear you." The Spaniard muttered against Lovino's skin, the other's eyes widening at how close Antonio was getting to the obvious bulge in his jeans. It was at this moment that he decided to look at Antonio closely, and he stared at the bulge in Antonio's jeans, his brain stopping for a moment. 'Holy fucking shit that is Antonio's DICK. Why is it hard what the shit did I do to make it like that-Wait. Why does this feel…good? When Brandon did this I felt disgusted…' Antonio stopped in his tracks as he saw his Corazon thinking deeply.

"Mi amor? What's wrong?" He asked gently, resting his chin on Lovino's stomach. The Italian snapped out of it and shook his head again. "Nothing." He said quietly. Antonio lifted his hand and held the younger one's face carefully, looking into his eyes. "You can tell me anything you know." He muttered, Lovino nodding. He stayed silent however until Antonio asked again what was wrong. He sighed out loud and placed his hand against his forehead. "It's just that…I feel weird…Not in a bad way or anything like that! But…Well shit I don't know what I'm feeling." Lovino ended up muttering, Antonio smiling. "It's okay to be a little overwhelmed Corazon. But just let me know if it gets to be too much okay?"

Lovino nodded and the Spaniard kissed him deeply again to get him back in the mood, going back to his kisses as they started to go more and more downwards. The Italian gulped and gripped the couch when Antonio reached the beginning of his jeans, able to feel the hot breath on his skin. Antonio couldn't help smirking slightly, seeing his lover like this. He looked Lovino dead in the eye and said with a husky voice, his Spanish accent more pronounced. "Ready for these to come off mi amor~?" Lovino hesitated for a moment, thinking about what he was willing to do and gave the final nod of approval, the Spaniard grinning sexily in reply. "Bueno~"

**AN: WHY YES I DID JUST LEAVE YOU ALL ON A SEXY HANG CLIFF. So yeah I hope you liked this and I promise that this will continue in the next chapter and there will be no more cliff hangers…For now anyway. Love you all! Until the next chapter in this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


	18. FINALLY! (-)

**AN: HOLY SHIT I AM SO SORRY THAT I LEFT YOU GUYS HANGING FOR LIKE A MONTH OR MORE. I've been so focused on my other stories that I didn't have time to update this! So IM REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORIVE MEH (/0.0)/ *hands you all flowers and candy and plushies and merch* Anyway, so we left off with Antonio about to take Lovino's jean's off ey~? Let's continue this shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY ITSELF. I HAVE NO MONEY SO DON'T SUE ME PLEASE.**

**WARNING: HAND JOBS AND BLOW JOBS DO OCCUR HERE FYI. DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF AND ONLY LIKE FLUFF? THAN I WOULD RECOMMEND NOT READING THIS CHAPTER. For the rest of you, enjoy~ (^.-)**

_He looked Lovino dead in the eye and said with a husky voice, his Spanish accent more pronounced. "Ready for these to come off mi amor~?" Lovino hesitated for a moment, thinking about what he was willing to do and gave the final nod of approval, the Spaniard grinning sexily in reply. "Bueno~"_

Lovino gulped at the reply, closing his eyes tightly as Antonio slowly removed his jeans, throwing them over his shoulder. He rolled his eyes at the Spaniard's aim, since the jeans that he threw hit a potted plant and almost knocked it over. "Way to go dumbass." He muttered, Antonio chuckling. "My bad mi corazon~" Lovino just sighed and waved his hand, basically saying 'just continue already'.

With that, Antonio continued to kiss down Lovino's stomach until he reached the top of the Italian's boxers. With a smirk, he skipped over those and kissed down Lovino's legs, ignoring the whine he got for his actions. He focused his attention to Lovino's thighs, kissing them over and over again to get his lover more comfortable. After a few moments of just this Lovino began to relax even more, loving the feeling of Antonio's lips caressing his thighs. He let out a little sigh as Antonio's lips practically worshipped his skin, his hard-on getting…Well, more hard.

Antonio noticed this and grinned proudly, happy that his actions had gotten his lover to feel aroused. He kissed back up his thighs, getting closer and closer to that one spot that wanted the most attention. Lovino took in a deep breath as he watched Antonio get closer to the bulge in his boxers. He saw Antonio take his face away from his boxers, and bring his lips towards his, kissing them. Although he was slightly frustrated from the constant teasing, Lovino did kiss back. Hard. Antonio once again, slipped his tongue threw Lovino's 'defense', and caressed his tongue all inside the Italian's mouth, the other responding as well.

When Antonio noticed that his lover had gotten used to this and he was breathing hard, he moved his hand down Lovino's stomach as slow as possible. The Italian noticed this, but decided not to pay much attention to it, too focused on Antonio's tongue and lips at the moment. Antonio smirked at his lover's decision to not pay attention, and brought his hand to the top of Lovino's black boxers. With one more kiss to the Italian's lips, he slipped his hand inside Lovino's boxers and brushed his hand against his length gently. Lovino gasped and his eyes opened quickly to see what glorious warmth was moving against him and saw that it was Antonio, who was smirking widely.

"You okay amor~?" He asked huskily, Lovino glaring at the sarcasm. "Screw you-Holy s-shit Antoniooo…" Lovino's words stopped as Antonio grabbed his length and moved his hand up and down, making sure that his hold wasn't too tight or too gentle. He watched as Lovino's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned gently, grabbing the couch with his hands tightly. "S-Shit Antonio…" He muttered, closing his eyes as that hand moved graciously across his dick. Antonio continued to smirk and began to kiss the Italian's skin again, moving from his chest…To his neck and sucking there, making a little mark. The Spaniard smiled slightly as Lovino's cute moans filled his ears. It made him extremely happy that what he was doing pleased his lover, and that he wasn't hurting him or something.

Even though Lovino had said yes to doing this, not even going all the way, it did make him happy. However, he also knew that Lovino had been raped, and he didn't want to bring back any painful memories. Snapping out of his personal thoughts, he gave his full attention to Lovino. Where was the Italian in all this? Well friends, he was in HEAVEN at the moment. '_Is this was actually going to Heaven feels like?' _ Lovino thought, loosing himself in the pleasure that was Antonio's warm hand. '_No, this is probably better.'_ He continued to think, gasping when Antonio decided to move his hand faster. "T-Toni!" He moaned, covering his mouth with his hand so he didn't let out any more embarrassing noises.

Antonio happened to notice this, and while still jerking Lovnio off, grabbed both of the Italian's hands. He held them with his other hand that wasn't busy pleasuring Lovino, and held them above his head. He nuzzled Lovino's nose before sucking his neck, biting it gently. He felt his lover shudder as he did that, and grinned. He continue to nibble at his neck while muttering. "I thought I told you not to cover your mouth Lovino." The other shuddered at how his name was used so…So sexily. Hell the accent Antonio had right now alone was enough to make him feel tingles all over! "B-But it's –ah!- so embarrassing…" Lovino mumbled, letting out a small groan as Antonio clenched his length tighter. Not to the point where it was painful, but DIO it felt good.

The Spaniard raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassing~? If you think that the wonderful noises you're making are embarrassing now, wait a little bit longer~" The Italian didn't know what to say or reply with, deciding not to say anything at all and just keep what little pride he had left. Antonio moved his leg slightly, adding a little more friction then what was already there to Lovino's length. The other whimpered slightly, the pleasure becoming a little too much for him. Antonio was getting a bit hot himself, and had to take a few deep breaths so he wouldn't bend Lovino over and fuck him right there. He didn't want to go THAT far yet, even though every fiber of his being was screaming 'Hell yeah!', he resisted since he didn't want to hurt his lover. With a small smile, he stopped moving his hand and chuckled at the whine Lovino made.

"Antonio!" The other whined, wondering what the HELL his boyfriend was doing. Antonio removed Lovino's boxers quickly, his length springing up afterwards. Lovino blushed and shivered as the cold air hit it, still wondering what Antonio was going to do. "I told you to wait a little bit longer right~? That you would be making noises more 'embarrassing' than before." Lovino thought for a moment and his eyes widened as he realized what Antonio was going to do. "Toni wa-Ohhhhhhh A-Antonio~!"

Yep, the Spaniard had grabbed the base of Lovnio's dick and brought it towards his lips, licking the tip gently before taking it all into his mouth. He bobbed his mouth up and down on Lovino's length, sliding his tongue all around it and sucking hard. Lovino never knew that he could feel this much pleasure! It was warm and wet and it was fucking divine inside Antonio's mouth. Not giving a shit anymore, he let all his pride go and gave into the pleasure as he let out a moan. "Fuck-Antonio!" The Spaniard heard this and smirked, humming against Lovino's dick and licking it as easily as a lollipop. He continued to suck and hum and drive Lovino crazy for a few more minutes before Lovino gasped and said. "W-Wait Antonio! I-I'm gonna-Ohhhhh!" Antonio got what he was trying to say, however he didn't mind if his lover came inside his mouth. After all, he was pretty sure it would taste just like Lovino~ Realizing that his boyfriend didn't give a single fuck, Lovino let the warm heat in his stomach consume him as he came. "A-Antonio!" He yelled, cuming inside Antonio's mouth.

He watched in amazement and embarrassment as the Spaniard swallowed it all, smiling at Lovino afterward. "So, how did it feel~?" Antonio asked confidently, Lovino panting. "Holy…Shit…Damn you're good…" The Italian muttered, exhausted. He was honestly about to close his eyes before realizing that Antonio was still hard. He was about to mention this but his phone started ringing. With a groan, he tried to stand up…But fell back down as he realized that he didn't have much strength in his legs from what had just happened. Antonio laughed at this and stood up himself, walking over to Lovino's jeans and picking up the cell phone.

He handed it to his lover and grabbed a blanket, putting it over himself and Lovino. Raising an eyebrow, the Italian saw that it was Joan calling him and he picked it up. "Ciao?" "Lovino! Thank God you answered. Your grandfather is here and wondering where the hell you're at! He has A LOT of questions Lovi…" Lovino sighed and rubbed his temples, removing the blanket and throwing on his boxers before he fell over again.

"LOVINO ARE YOU OKAY? I heard you fell! Why did you fall-…Wait a minute…Why did you and Antonio leave?" Lovino stayed on the floor as he opened and closed his mouth, unsure how to answer. "...You did not…OH MY GOSH YOU TOTALLY DID! How did it go?! WAS HE GENTLE? DID HE HURT YOU?! I SWEAR TO GOD LOVINO IF HE DID-" Lovino realized what she was talking about and interrupted quickly with a blush. "HELL NO! We haven't even gone that far yet! Jesus! He just took me over to his place so we could get away from the hospital!"

Joan stayed silent, and he could practically feel the smirk on her face. "Did you two do something else than~?" Antonio chuckled at Lovino's attempts at explaining. "FUCK NO! Joan we did NOTHING. A-And even if we did do something, why would I tell you?!" "Because I'm your best friend and so is Matthew and we have every right to know as your best friends." Lovino sighed and tried to stand up again, Antonio catching him before he fell again. The Spaniard took the phone away and ignored Lovino's flailing arms and hands trying to get it back.

"Hola Joan~ Antonio here!" Joan could almost feel the cheery attitude. "Hi Toni~! I have a question for you." Antonio chuckled as Lovino sighed and tried to move, failing since the Spaniard wasn't going to let him fall again. "I might have an answer!" Joan laughed. "Is Lovino lying to me~? Because I'll find out eventually anyway." Antonio shook his head. "Nope! We just watched some TV and I told him about the house and stuff." Lovino breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hmmm okay then! But a word of advice~ When you two eventually 'do things', you better be gentle and caring with him because if I find out that you were careless or anything like that…I. Will. Chop. Your. Dick. Off. Got it~?" Antonio rolled his eyes and nodded, having no intentions of hurting his lover like that in the first place, and also because there was no way that Joan could beat him in a fight. "Got it." He said, waving his hand when Lovino asked him what they were talking about.

"Well anyway, hurry up and get here. You've never seen it but when Lovino's grandfather gets mad…It's not a pretty sight. Bye!" Anotnio said 'bye' and hung up, thankful that his boner had gone away in the midst of all this. Lovino looked down and frowned as Antonio helped put back on his shirt. "…I kind of feel bad…" He muttered, Antonio looking up in confusion. "Why? Did you not like what I did? Did it feel bad?" Lovino quickly shook his head.

"Hell no, it felt great! But um…I kind of feel bad because…Youdidn'texactlygetanythinginreturn…" Antonio blinked and it took him a minute to figure out what his lover said. Once he did, he smiled softly and hugged Lovino. "It's okay! I really don't mind and if you really want to 'repay me', then you can later or on any day you want to! But for now, we kind of have to get to the hospital quickly so your grandfather doesn't bust a vein you know?"

Lovino stared at him and hugged Antonio back tightly, burying his head in Antonio's shoulder. "Grazie…" Antonio raised an eyebrow and pulled back. "For what mi amor~?" Lovino rolled his eyes. "For everything idiota…" The Spaniard grinned and kissed his lover's nose before helping him back in his jeans.

"You're welcome~ Now let's hurry up and get in the car so he doesn't kill me!"

**AN: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And now to rest my back because I've been bending over my laptop all day (._.) So! Until the next chapter of this, my other stories, or something new, Peace!**

**~HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
